Yoh, quiero tener un hijo
by BioSei
Summary: A Anna se le ocurre querer tener un hijo, pero Yoh no está muy de acuerdo... por ahora [TERMINADO] n0n gracias x su apoyo! epílogo arriba!
1. Quiero tener un Hijo

Era una tarde normal en la pensión En. Por la época de primavera no habían inquilinos, por lo que Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama estaban solos.

El primero estaba tirado en el suelo leyendo un manga muy interesado y la segunda a un metro de él sentada viendo televisión, una interesante telenovela en la cual la protagonista estaba en un hospital sosteniendo a un bebé recien nacido seguido de unas grandes letras que decían "FIN"

Anna apagó la televisión y se levantó pesadamente, su mirada se mostraba fria y neutra, como era de costumbre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala para salir y se detuvo

-Yoh, quiero tener un hijo- dijo como si nada

-Ajá...- respondió el aludido sin prestar atención

-Esta misma noche encargaremos uno- dijo y se marchó

-Lo que digas, Annita-

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.-

Sip, era un día normal...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "Quiero un hijo"**

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- gritó Yoh jadeando al llegar a la cocina donde Anna tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de jugo

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió sin inmutarse

-De lo que me acabas de decir- dijo sonrojado

-Ahh... por supuesto que era en serio-

-¡Pero Anna! ¡tenemos 15 años y ni siquiera nos hemos casado!.-

-¿Qué con eso?.-

-Mi abuela se puede enfadar-

-Será la más contenta-

-Pero...-

-Yoh, nuestro compromiso fue hecho para que dejaramos descendencia... y eso es precisamente lo que haremos, entre más pronto mejor-

-Pero...- dijo mirando al suelo intentando buscar alguna excusa para convencer a Anna... pero extrañamente su mirada subió por la figura de la rubia

-¿Ya te estás haciendo una idea de lo de esta noche? creía que no estabas de acuerdo-

-Nooooooooo... yo no...- ..

-Tomaré una siesta, deberías hacer lo mismo para que no te duermas en la noche- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-¡Pero Anna!- oo

* * *

Yoh estaba sentado en la terraza pensando en lo que había dicho Anna

_-¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido esa idea?... nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de contactos... ni de ningún otro tipo... ¿a qué vendrá el apuro?-_ pensaba mirando al cielo; de pronto le pareció ver a Anna, tenía una yukata puesta, estaba de espaldas mirándolo extrañamente sobre su hombro, luego comenzaba a quitarse la yukata lentamente....

-¡Hola Yoh!... ¿qué sucede? estás rojo-

-¿Ah? no, nada nada nada... no me pasa nada, Manta- n.nU

-Mmm...- ¬¬ -A mi no me engañas-

-Bueno... es que... hoy sucedió algo muy extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el pequeñó sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Anna me dijo que quería tener un hijo-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- OO

-Yo también reaccioné así- u.u

-¿Qué le dijiste?.-

-Intenté convencerla de que no era buena idea, pero nadie le saca la idea de la cabeza... quiere comenzar esta misma noche a... bueno, tu sabes-

-¿Y qué harás?.-

-No lo sé... no quiero pensar mucho-

-¿Dónde está ahora Anna-

-Durmiendo, dijo que quería estar bien despierta en la noche-

-Entonces va bien en serio- ooU

-Siiii... ya no sé que hacer-

-Entiendo, debe ser dificil asumir a nuestra edad tener un hijo, es una gran responsabilidad-

-No hablo de eso...- suspiró -Yo nunca he pasado la noche con alguna chica, no sé que debo hacer y me preocupa que Anna diga que no le agradó-

-...- ooU

-Si sólo pudiera evitar pasar todo esto... había pensado darle pastillas para dormir-

-¿De qué serviría? mañana sería la misma historia, además si se da cuenta de lo que hiciste de seguro te golpeará-

-Tienes razón... pero es mi única opción para tener más tiempo, por lo menos para asimilar lo que debo hacer-

-Dime algo... ¿tú quieres... ehh... pasar la noche con Anna?.-

-Pues Anna me gusta y todo, pero no sé si sería capaz de hacer algo así-

-Te comportas como si no tuvieras hormonas-

-¿Ah?.-

-¿No crees que Anna sea atractiva?-

-Claro que es atractiva-

-Entonces-

-Mmm... no lo sé-

-Bueno... se me hizo tarde, espero que lo de las pastillas te funcione-

-Yo también... iré a darme un baño, intentaré no pensar en esto en un buen rato-

-Jeje, buena idea... adiós-

* * *

Yoh entró al baño, se sacó la ropa y se puso una toalla alrededor; salió hacia las aguas termales, dejó que el tibio calor del vapor lo envolvieran por un momento, miró hacia el cielo enrojecido... sonrió, era un espectáculo maravilloso... le hubiera encantado disfrutarlo junto a...

-Yoh-

-¡Anna!... perdón, creí que aún estabas dormida-

-No tiene importancia, además quería hablar contigo- dijo saliendo de las aguas termales con sólo una toalla cubriéndola

-De acuerdo... esperaré a que te vistas- dijo dispuesto a salir de alli

-No, ven aquí... el cielo está hermoso- dijo sumergiendose nuevamente en las aguas tomando asiento en la orilla dándole la espalda a Yoh. Él tragó saliva y se entró en las aguas -Quería hablarte sobre lo que te dije esta tarde-

_-¿Se arrepintió?-_ pensó Yoh

-... estuve pensando y creo que sería incómodo tener sexo de un instante a otro sin haber tenido otro tipo de contactos-

_-Que directa es...-_ n.nU

-Por eso... empezaremos por lo más simple-

-¿Eh?- Anna tomó el rostro de Yoh y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios

**CoNtInUaRa...**

* * *

Ok, me borraron el fic x poner notas al final y responder reviews, asi ke no podre hacerlo mas... ayudenme a recuperar los reviews xfis! ToT

VVV  
VV  
V


	2. Cueste lo que Cueste

-... estuve pensando y creo que sería incómodo tener sexo de un instante a otro sin haber tenido otro tipo de contactos-

_-Que directa es...-_ n.nU

-Por eso... empezaremos por lo más simple-

-¿Eh?- Anna tomó el rostro de Yoh y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Cueste lo que cueste"**

Yoh abrió sus ojos, no recordaba de lo que había ocurrido. Estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando el techo, se levantó con pesadez y lo primero que vio nitidamente fue a Anna en yukata, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó aturdido

-Te desmayaste- respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirar su taza -Al parecer el 'agua' estaba muy caliente-

-Ya veo- dijo aganchando la cabeza sin entender la indirecta -¿Estás enfadada?- preguntó, Anna dejó la taza en la mesa con fuerza, lo que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del shaman

-Yoh... ¿estás conciente de la respuesta que me daría cualquier chico si le pidiera un hijo?.-

-Sí, pero...-

-Me estás haciendo pensar que no te gustan las mujeres-

-¡NOOO! ¡no es eso!.-

-Aunque fuera cierto, no me importaría... tendré un hijo tuyo lo más pronto posible aunque tenga que obligarte-

-Aún así... no entiendo a que viene el apuro- ó.ò

-... traeme una taza de té-

-Pero estamos conversando-

-Ahora- ¬¬ -De acuerdo- u.u

* * *

Y en la cocina.  
-Esta situación me hace estar cansado- -o- dijo mientras colocaba el agua en la taza de Anna, buscó el azúcar y se encontró con unas pastillas _-... estas son las pastillas para dormir... creo que Anna se dio por vencida esta noche, pero... será mejor prevenir-_ n.nU

-Aquí está- sonrió Yoh entregándole el té a Anna

-Me arrepentí, no quiero más té-

-¿Por qué?- o.o

-No lo sé, solo no lo quiero-

-Pero Annitaaaa... te lo preparé con todo mi cariño- n.ñU

-Sabes que eso es mentira- ¬¬

-Claro que no, yo te quiero mucho, Annita- n.n

-Mmm...- ¬¬ tomó la taza y se la acercó para tomar un poco del líquido, Yoh estaba atento a cada movimiento para asegurarse de que Anna se tomara hasta el último sorbo del té

**_RING RING RING_**

-Ve a contestar el teléfono-

-¿Ahora? ¿no puede esperar?- n.nU

-Muevete- ¬¬ Yoh se levantó y fue a contestar el bendito aparato

-¿Siiiiii?- dijo con pereza

-¿Acaso no te enseñé modales? ¡saluda como corresponde!.-

-Hola abuelita, ¿cómo has estado?- n.nU

-Saluda-

-Pero ya lo hice- o.o

-¡Ahora!.-

-'Buenas Noches...'-

-Así está mejor-

-'... usted a llamado a la Pension En, deje su mensaje después de la señal' **_BEEEEP_**-

-. . . . . .-

* * *

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Anna desde la cocina

-Nadie importante- dijo Yoh, de pronto su mirada se fijó en la taza vacía sobre el mesón -¿Te tomaste el té-

-Sí-

-¿Y bien?.-

-Y bien... ¿qué?.-

-¿Irás a dormir?.-

-¿Se te olvidó que haremos esta noche?.-

-Crei que...-

-Te dije que tendré un hijo tuyo cueste lo que cueste... iré a ver televisión por un momento, así que prepárate- dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras

-...-

* * *

Estaba decidido, Yoh Asakura se dirigía a paso firme hacia la sala para decirle a Anna de frente que no deseaba tener un hijo con ella aún, no permitiría que lo manejara como una marioneta (como siempre lo ha hecho -.-U). Al ver que las pastillas para dormir no causaron mayor efecto en la rubia, debía hacer algo pronto. Corrió la puerta de la sala con fuerza

-¡Anna! ¡No dejaré que me trates como una marioneta!- gritó preparado para una rabieta de la itako e intentando no salir corriendo del lugar

-...-

-Sé lo mucho que deseas tener un hijo conmigo, pero... ¡yo no quiero que nosotros...! ¿Anna?.-

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

-...- -.-U

* * *

Yoh cargó a Anna hasta su habitación y la recostó en el futón, ella estaba profundamente dormida. La abrigó con las cobijas y se dispuso a irse a su habitación a descansar del extraño día que había tenido, pero algo más fuerte que su voluntad lo obligó a quedarse... se sentó a su lado y la observó, se veía tan dulce e inocente... a él mismo le costaba creer que sólo hace unos minutos, esa chica le había ordenado tener sexo esa noche para engendrar un hijo... un hijo, que extraño sonaba esa palabra para él... le parecía algo tan lejano ¡ellos sólo eran un par de niños!... y no quería dejar de serlo... sonrió para él mismo y miró a Anna, no pudo evitar inclinarse para darle un tierno beso de buenas noches. Juntó por segunda vez sus inexpertos labios a los de ella y sólo quedó en eso: 'juntar sus labios'... de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos; la rubia lo miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros sin romper el beso, Yoh del susto saltó lo que hizo que se separaran; pero Anna no lo liberó de sus brazos

-Intentaste drogarme para aplazar esta noche, eso fue un truco sucio- dijo con resentimiento

-No no no... bueno, sí, pero no lo hice con mala intención, lo juro-

-Incluso dijiste que lo habías preparado el té con cariño y que me querías... todo fue parte de un truco-

-Anna...- sintió un golpe en su pecho al ver la mirada triste de la itako

-Pero nada me importa... tendré un hijo tuyo sea como sea- dijo atrayendo el rostro de Yoh para juntar nuevamente sus labios, esta vez el shaman no puso resistencia y abrazó a Anna tiernamente dejándose llevar por ella

**CoNtInUaRa...**

****

* * *

REVIEWS!!!  
VVV  
VV  
V 


	3. Avances

-Incluso dijiste que lo habías preparado el té con cariño y que me querías... todo fue parte de un truco-

-Anna...- sintió un golpe en su pecho al ver la mirada triste de la itako

-Pero nada me importa... tendré un hijo tuyo sea como sea- dijo atrayendo el rostro de Yoh para juntar nuevamente sus labios, esta vez el shaman no puso resistencia y abrazó a Anna tiernamente dejándose llevar por ella

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Avances"**

Anna decidió profundizar el beso y forzó su lengua para entrar en la boca de Yoh, quien no opuso resistencia y siguió su juego al entrar tambien en la cavidad de la rubia, recorriendo cada rincón que alcanzaba. Anna, al ver que Yoh no mostraba resistencia alguna, recorrió su espalda por completo y rodeó su cintura llegando a la cinta de la yukata tirándola con suavidad, deslizó la prenda por los hombros del shaman para dejar al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo y terminó por retirársela. Rompieron el beso por un momento para tomar aire, mirándose profundamente

-Anna... ¿estás segura de esto?.-

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetirtelo?... quiero tener un hijo tuyo-

-... de acuerdo, si tanto lo deseas... lo haré- dijo seriamente pero con nerviosismo, lentamente dirigió su mano hasta la cinta de la yukata de Anna dispuesto a sacársela

**_RING RING RING_**

-¡Mierda! ¡¿quién es en este momento?!.-

-No te alteres, Annita- n.nU -Si quieres... sólo lo ignoramos-

-No podría concentrarme con un ruido tan molesto-

_-¿Concentrarse?-_ Oo -Entonces... alguien debe ir a contestar- o.o

-¿'Alguien'?- ¬¬

-Yo no- T.T -Debe ser la abuela, y me regañará por haberle cortado antes-

-¡¿LE CORTASTE A LA ABUELA?!.-

-Sip- oxo

-¡Yoh!- gruñó enfadada y corrió rápidamente fuera de la habitación, el shaman escuchó las fuertes pisadas que daba y dio un sonoro suspiro

* * *

-¿Hola?- dijo Anna contestando el teléfono

-Buenas noches Anna-

-Buenas noches abuela-

-¿Por qué te demoraste en contestar? ¿acaso interrumpo algo?.-

-Algo así-

-Ya veo... al parecer ya le dijiste ¿cómo reaccionó?.-

-Está a la defensiva, pero creo que ya está cediendo-

-¿Cómo hiciste para que cambiara de opinión?.-

-Haciendolo sentir mal, sabe que no soporta que alguien sufra y menos por su culpa-

-Jejeje, eres digna discípula mía-

-Muchas gracias, abuela-

* * *

Anna entró en su habitación y encontró a Yoh dentro del futón, sonrió... al menos no se había escapado

-Yoh-

-...-

-¡Yoh!- al grito sólo hubo por respuesta un gran ronquido, dio un suspiro de resignación -Creo que esta noche será más tranquila de lo que tenía pensado-

* * *

Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor tratando de aterrizar del mundo de sus sueños... pero no reconocía nada: las paredes vacías, una cortina abierta que dejaba ver una mesa iluminada por el sol de la mañana... ¿Dónde estaba? de pronto sintió un poco de frío y se cubrió con la cobija... aún era temprano por lo que optó por seguir durmiendo, se ladeó hacia la izquierda y llevó su mano hacia la almohada, pero en vez de eso sintió un tibio cuerpo... nuevamente abrió los ojos encontrándose una cabellera rubia

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó Anna golpéandolo

-...- x.x

-No me grites en el oido, por poco me dejas sorda- dijo sentándose sobre el futón con pereza, se pasó la mano por los ojos y bostezó

-Pero ¿qué hago aquí? ¿estoy soñando?.-

-...- ¬¬

-No, si fuera un sueño no me hubiera dolido el golpe-

-Bravo Einstein- ¬¬

-Entonces... nosotros... anoche...-

-No, te quedaste dormido- dijo levantándose del futón y se dirigio a un mueble donde había un cepillo para el cabello

-Ya veo...- dijo apenado, de pronto su mirada se fijo en la sacerdotiza, quien cepillaba su cabello con delicadeza... su mirada bajó desde el cabello, pasando por la espalda, su pequeña cintura, su generoso trasero y terminando en sus largas piernas, las cuales desde la rodilla estaban desprotegidas de la yukata que llevaba puesta... un momento... ¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSADO! sintió calor en su rostro y una extraña sensación en su entrepierna, tuvo la necesidad de llevarse las manos al lugar para que no se volviera tan notorio. Anna dejó el cepillo y volvió su rostro a Yoh quien se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba

-¿Qué tratas de esconder, Asakura?- sonrió con malicia al ver la penosa forma en que Yoh intentaba ocultar la acción de las hormonas en su cuerpo

-Nada, Annita- :S

-¿Nada? bueno, como digas- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia él -Levántate pronto, después del desayuno deberás correr 50 km con pesas de 100 kilos en los brazos-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Hace meses que no entreno! ¡no puedo hacer algo tan pesado de repente!- dijo levantándose del futón indignado, de pronto los colores se le volvieron a subir

-¿Así que no era nada?... eso es más de lo que he visto desde que te conosco- dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación

-...-

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en el comedor

-Yoh, he estado pensando-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el shaman indiferente sin dejar de comer su plato de arroz matutino

-... tal vez debamos ir de vacaciones a alguna parte-

-...- O.O -¿Lo dices en serio?.-

-Sí-

-¡¡Yipiiiiiiiiii!!.-

-Creo que estar en otro lugar te ayudará a soltarte en la noche-

-...- o-o -¿Sabes? no creo que sea buena idea... estamos en primavera, tenemos clases y cosas que hacer, no podemos dejar la pensión sola ni nada-

_-¿Qué digo? eso ni yo me lo creo_- Oo

-Eso ni tú te la crees- ¬¬

-...- n.nU

-Dijiste que si tanto deseaba tener un hijo, me ayudarías-

-¿Cuando dije eso?- o.o

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

-Quiero tener un hijo tuyo-

-... de acuerdo, si tanto lo deseas... lo haré-

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

-¿Lo ves?.-

-Ahh, sí- n.nU

-¿Y bien?.-

-Mmm-

-Estoy siendo bastante flexible contigo, Yoh... ¡decídete de una buena vez!.-

-Bueno bueno- n.nU -Si te dije que iba a tener un hijo contigo, no hay más remedio... tendré que hacerlo... pero prefiero que nos quedemos en la pensión, no me sentiría comodo en otra parte-

-Tú no te sientes cómodo ni en una cama de agua- ¬¬

-¡Claro que no! ¿qué pasaría que con tanto movimiento se rompa-

-Sí que has pensado en todo esto- ¬¬U

-Emm... bueno, yo...- Anna se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, se inclinó hacia él acercándo peligrosamente su rostro

-¿Sabes? no es necesario que hagamos el amor en la noche- le susurró al oido y rozó su dedo por la pierna del shaman delicadamente, acercó su rostro más hasta juntar sus labios con los de Yoh, quien se derretía por todo lo que su prometida hacía en ese momento. Luego de saborear sus labios por un momento juntó su frente con la del shaman

-¿En tu habitación o en la mía?- le preguntó de la misma forma en que le había hablado

-... en la mía- susurró un hipnotizado Yoh, tomó su cintura para acercarla a él

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

-¡¡YA VOY!!- gritó Yoh parándose, dejando a Anna con un aura roja de ira

-Juro que mataré al idiota que está detrás de esa puerta-

* * *

En el recibidor.

-¡Buenos días Yoh!.-

-Hola Manta, me alegra verte- n.n

-A mi también ¿qué estabas haciendo?.-

-...- o.o -Que extraño... no lo recuerdo-

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿estuviste hipnotizado o qué?- bromeó el pequeño

-Jijiji, no lo sé... tal vez fue una laguna mental- n.n

* * *

Un poco más adentro de la pensión

-Manta Oyamada, pagarás muy caro esto...- pensó la itako con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

* * *

**CoNtInUaRa...**

VVV  
VV  
V


	4. Fantasía

-¿En tu habitación o en la mía?- le preguntó de la misma forma en que le había hablado 

-... en la mía- susurró un hipnotizado Yoh, tomó su cintura para acercarla a él

TOC TOC TOC

-¡¡YA VOY!!- gritó Yoh parándose, dejando a Anna con un aura roja de ira

-Juro que mataré al idiota que está detrás de esa puerta-

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Fantasía"**

-¿Acaso no tenías clases hoy?.-

-Yoh... es domingo... ni yo tengo clases un día domingo- ¬¬U

-Ahh...- n.nU

Los dos amigos conversaban en la sala muy animados, Yoh no se había percatado que la rubia no se encontraba cerca... y por alguna extraña razón, no recordaba que había hecho los últimos 5 minutos

-¿Funcionó?.-

-¿Ah?.-

-Lo de las pastillas... ¿te funcionó?.-

-Ahh... pues, casi me sale al revés- o.oU

-¿Como?.-

-Anna me descubrió, y me sentí tan culpable que no pude oponerme a lo que quería-

-Entonces... ustedes...-

-No... me salvó el teléfono- n.nU

-Oh...- n.nUU

-Y ¿dónde está Anna?.-

-No lo sé- oxo -Pero bueno... ¿quieres algo?.-

-Un té estaría bien- n.n

-De acuerdo- n.n

Yoh se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, puso a calentar agua y sacó una taza... buscó el azúcar, pero se dio cuenta que no quedaba, así que caminó por un pasillo que lo llevaba al armario donde guardaban la comida. Iba silbando contento, hasta que se detuvo en seco... un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y giró la cabeza, vio a Anna rodeada de un aura de ira rojiza

-A.a.a.anna-

-Si no echas a ese enano cabezón ahora mismo, lo haré yo... y creeme que el castigo que le daré no será muy agradable-

-Pero ¿por qué?.-

-¿Cómo que por qué?- dijo acercándose a su rostro muy enfadada

De repente a la cabeza de Yoh se le vinieron imágenes de lo ocurrido a sólo unos minutos con su prometida en la sala... la sangre se reunió en sus mejillas. Anna se alejó por el pasillo dejando a un rojo Yoh

* * *

-¡Maaantaa! lo siento, pero Anna está de mal humor hoy y será mejor que vuelvas más tarde... ¿Manta?-

Yoh miró hacia todos lados de la sala, el enano cabezón no se veía por ninguna parte

-Oh no... tal vez ya Anna...- pensó y corrió en busca del pequeñín, se dirigió a la cocina sin ver nada más que la puerta de un mueble abierto, de pronto escuchó un estruendo en el jardín y corrió hacia la salida cerrando con violencia el mueble.

* * *

Llegó a la terraza y suspiró aliviado, el ruido no había sido más que un camión que había pasado por fuera de la pensión... estaba muy alterado, Anna estaba molesta... muy molesta, se podía imaginar las torturas que podría causarle a Manta

-Creo que estoy exagerando...- se dijo a si mismo y se recostó sobre la terraza, cerró los ojos... de pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños... una mezcla de gritos y azotes, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a él a Manta amarrado a un especie de cruz clavada en el piso

-Yoh... ayúdame-

-...- -.-U -¿Deja vu?- Yoh parecía aún adormilado, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó -¡MANTA!- gritó corriendo hacia el pequeño, pero algo lo golpeó y cayó al piso. Pasó su mano por su brazo, en donde había recibido el golpe

-Te dije que el castigo no sería agradable... al menos para tí y el enano- dijo una voz desde las sombras

-¡¿A.anna?!- gritó Yoh

-Bravo- dijo con ironía la rubia acercándose al shaman, este al verla se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Qué sucede? ¿viste a un 'fantasma'?- la chica rió... un momento, ¿Anna riéndose? algo no encajaba en todo esto... Anna llevaba un conjunto de ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación: zapatos con taco, medias con liga, corsé ajustado, guantes largos y un peligroso látigo en la mano... todo negro, agregando la sombra de sus ojos muy marcada.

Yoh no salía de la impresión cuando la chica se agachó a su altura, tomó su mentón y cerró su boca que ya llegaba hasta el suelo, le dio un corto beso para sellar el acto. Se levantó y sonrió maliciosamente

-De acuerdo, '**cariñito**'... quieres salvar al enano, ¿no?.-

-S.s.s.sí- titubió Yoh

-Bien... te daré dos opciones: la primera es que cambien de lugar, y deberás atenerte a las consecuencias de eso- Yoh tragó saliva, no quería morir en las manos de su ahora maníatica prometida, quien daba vueltas alrededor del shaman -La segunda es que huyas como un cobarde dejando al enano sólo... claro que él morirá- dijo esto último sonriendo con maldad -Y bien... ¿qué eliges?.-

-Yo... yo no dejaré que Manta muera por mi culpa- dijo mirando a Anna, pero no necesariamente a sus ojos

-¡Uuuy! ¡pero que ternura!- dijo con sarcásmo e hizo una mueca de asco, chaqueó los dedos y Manta desapareció -Ahora vienen las consecuencias...- dijo esto volviendo a sonreir y chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, del piso salieron cuerdas que amarraron las muñecas y los tobillos de Yoh -Ahora estás a mi merced- dijo la rubia sentándose en las caderas del chico y acercándose a su rostro, él cerró los ojos fuertemente -¿Por qué te resistes? Sabes muy bien que me deseas más que yo a tí-

-Anna... yo...- murmuró mirándola a los ojos directamente

-Shh...- Anna se sacó los guantes dejando ver unas largas uñas negras, recorrió el rostro del shaman hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él; Yoh cerró los ojos y suspiró, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando las caricias de su prometida. Anna bajó hacia el cuello de la camisa y la rodeó, tomó con fuerza la camisa para levantarlo

-... Yoh... Yoh... ¡DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL!- gritó Anna moviéndolo con violencia

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó con los ojos desorbitados -¿Qué pasa?.-

-Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar- ¬¬

-¿Ah?- Yoh la miró confundido, tenía puesto su vestido de siempre y no llevaba señales de maquillaje en los ojos ni esmalte en las uñas -¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- ¬¬

-¿Dónde está Manta?.-

-Eso es lo que venía a preguntarte- la chica se incorporó y lo miró despectivamente -Te dije que lo echaras, y los espíritus me dicen que no ha salido de la pensión-

-Pero si tu lo tenías amarrado- o.o

-...- o.ô?

-¿No lo recuerdas?.-

-... Yoh, eso es imposible... además acabas de despertar-

-Entonces ¿fue un sueño?.-

-Debe haberlo sido, no he visto a Manta en todo el día-

-Ohhh... ya entiendo- dijo con una mirada triste

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos soñaste?- ¬¬

-N.n.nada, Annita- n.nU

-¿Cómo que nada? da la impresión de que no querías despertar- ¬¬

-Jijiji, pues... yo... no lo recuerdo- n.nU mintió el chico, no sabía que consecuencias podría traer el extraño sueño que había tenido si le contaba a Anna

-...- ¬¬ -De acuerdo, busquemos a Manta, aún está dentro de la pensión, debemos encontrarlo-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque de seguro nos interrumpirá- ¬¬

-Oh- -.-U

* * *

-¡MANTAAAAA!- gritaba Yoh mientras los buscaba debajo de la mesa

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés en este momento, enano cabezón!- exclamó Anna de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba fastidiada... Manta no aparecía por ninguna parte, pero sabía que estaba dentro de la pensión... debía encontrarlo pronto o le quitaría la oportunidad de estar con Yoh ese día. De pronto los dos chicos entraron a la cocina para seguir buscando

-Manta ¿estás aquí?- dijo Yoh abriendo una puerta

-Yoh- ¬¬ -¿Cómo crees que Manta esté dentro del refrigerador?.-

-Jijiji, lo siento, sólo tenía sed- dijo sacando un jugo de naranja, Anna suspiró y se apoyó sobre un mueble

-Esto debe ser una broma-

-Noo, en serio tengo sed-

-No hablo de eso, idiota- ¬¬

-¿Entences?-

-Cada vez que tengo algo de privacidad para estar contigo, hay alguna interrupción-

-Tal vez es la forma en que el destino nos dice que aún es muy pronto para todo esto- dijo Yoh seriamente, Anna lo observó.

-No te agrada para nada la idea de acostarte conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo con resentimiento

-¿Eh?... no Anna, es sólo que...- la chica le quitó el jugo de sus manos y tomó los últimos sorbos que quedaban -¡MI JUGO DE NARANJAS!- ToT

-¿Cómo te puede importar más un jugo de naranjas que los deseos tu futura esposa?.-

-Es que era el último que quedaba- T.T

-Ja... eres increíble- dijo sonriendo irónicamente, pero con una enorme tristeza dentro de ella

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!- ToT

-Pues tendrás que esperar a que termine el recorrido- ¬¬U

-¡NO! ¡LO QUIERO AHORA!.-

-Por favor, Yoh, pareces un niño caprichoso... ¡Madura de una bue...!- fue interrumpida por el shaman que tomó su rostro y juntó sus labios, introdujo su lengua dentro de la rubia, que recorría todo lo que podía alcanzar. Anna estaba más que sorprendida, estaba en un shock total que no la dejaba moverse ni siquiera para responderle a su prometido. Este rompió el beso y lamió los labios de Anna, luego se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa

-No pude recuperar todo mi jugo, pero fue algo, jijiji-

Anna aún no salía de la sorpresa, Yoh nunca había tomado la iniciativa, y ese beso fue el mejor que había experimentado. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y respiraba de forma agitada, necesitaba más... más de esos besos. Se incorporó tambaleante y se dirigió hacia Yoh lentamente, este la miraba con ternura, la itako se le colgó al cuello y él la abrazó con cariño.

-¡Yoh! ¿me escuchas?- se escuchó una voz chillona sin fuerza, como si viniera de atrás de una puerta

-¿Manta?- se preguntó el shaman con asombro, se separó de Anna con delicadeza y se dirigió a un mueble, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abri

-¡MANTA!- O.O

-...- x.x -Yoh... amigo-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿cómo te quedaste encerrado allí adentro?.-

-No lo sé, recuerdo que...-

* * *

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

-Qué extraño... Yoh se ha demorado mucho- dijo el pequeño entrando a la cocina, encontrándola vacía -Bueno, me serviré solo- dijo sacando una taza de un mueble y virtiendo agua en ella, se dirigió a otro mueble -Al parecer no tienen azúcar- dijo Manta adentrándose más en el mueble.

De pronto, Yoh llegó corriendo a la cocina asustado buscando a Manta, miró la puerta del mueble y no le dio importacia, escuchó un estruendo en el jardín y corrió hacia la salida cerrando con violencia el mueble, dejando adentro al enano

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTOY ENCERRADO!- x.x

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

* * *

-... y no se cómo se cerró la puerta, creo que fue el viento-

-Sí, eso debió haber sido- n.nU

-Bueno, yo... ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡PERO MIRA LA HORA QUE ES! ¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- grit

-¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? Me dijiste que no tenías clases- o.o

-No tengo, ¡pero ya pasó mi hora de estudio diario!.-

-Ahh...- oxoU

-Me voy ¡adiós Yoh, adiós Anna!- dijo antes de desaparecer, Yoh quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido.

Una brisa fría pasó por la cocina, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Anna; estaba a un metro de él, con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente. Yoh la imitó, la miró directamente a los ojos sin moverse

* * *

_**CoNtInUaRa...**_

VVV  
VV  
V


	5. Naranjas

-Me voy ¡adiós Yoh, adiós Anna!- dijo antes de desaparecer, Yoh quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido. 

Una brisa fría pasó por la cocina, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Anna; estaba a un metro de él, con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente. Yoh la imitó, la miró directamente a los ojos sin moverse

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "Naranjas"**

Anna soltó sus brazos y dio un pequeño suspiro, cerró los ojos y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina, pasando por el lado de Yoh con total indiferencia y desapareció. Por su parte, él sonrió, con su ya tan característica sonrisa.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Yoh estaba en la sala viendo televisión. No había visto a Anna desde lo ocurrido en la cocina, pero se veía tranquilo y despreocupado. En eso apagó la televisión y se levantó, estiró sus brazos con pereza -Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy... lo único que quiero es dormir- se dijo mirando por la ventana el obscurecido cielo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido en la tarde... ya no tenía dudas, de verdad deseaba estar con Anna una noche, y hasta la idea de tener un hijo le parecía atractiva... pero algo se interponía, algo le incomodaba.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso por el resto del día, y se salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación

* * *

Corrió la puerta hacia un lado para entrar y dio un largo bostezo

-¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan perezoso?.-

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando... ¡ANNA!- OxO -¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Vaya forma de recibirme- dijo molesta, estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación. Se levantó con lentitud, llevando en su mano izquierda una caja de...

-¿Jugo de naranjas?- o.o -Pero si ya no quedaba-

-Fui a comprar un par de cajas- Yoh fijó su mirada en la gran dotación que había comprado su prometida -Al parecer, este jugo te provoca unos efectos que me aventajan-

-Je je je je- n.nU se rió con nerviosismo, parecía un verdadero robot. Anna se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con su brazo derecho

-¿Seguimos lo de la cocina?- dijo sensualmente, tomando un sorbo del jugo; comenzó a darle cortos besos en todo el rostro de su prometido... pero lejos de disfrutarlo (o por lo menos eso intentaba demostrar), lucía una cara de cansancio y suspiró de resignación

-Annaaa... tengo sueño, mañana tenemos escuela, debemos levantarnos temprano...- la rubia no se detenía a las razones que daba Yoh, este no se detenía de hablar para que Anna se rindiera -... si llegamos tarde, tendremos que quedarnos a limpiar, y yo no quiero trabajar...-

-... cállate...- susurró.

-¿Ah?.-

-Cállate de una vez- dijo besando los labios de su prometido, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Anna no tardó en entrar en la boca... Yoh reaccionó de inmediato y la separó un poco

-Sabes... ¡sabes a naranjas!- o.o!

-Nooooooooo... ¿en serio?- ¬¬ dijo con sarcasmo, Yoh la acercó y la besó nuevamente con insistencia

-Quiero... quiero...- decía entre besos

-¿Si?- preguntó Anna con un aire triunfador

-Quiero... ¡NARANJAS!- nOn soltó a Anna y bajó corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, la rubia se hincó en el suelo y posó la mano en su frente, apretó los dientes con fuerza

* * *

-Buenas noches, mansión Asakura- se escuchó por el auricular

-Abuela, soy yo-

-¿Anna? ¿Qué maneras de contestar son esas? has pasado mucho tiempo con mi nieto-

-Lo siento... es que, es una emergencia-

-¿Emergencia?... ¿acaso ya estás embarazada?.-

-ÉSE es el problema... aún no consigo que pase algo con Yoh. Le juro que he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance, pero ¡NADA!- exclamó Anna alterada

-Cálmate, niña- le ordenó la anciana por el teléfono

-¡No puedo calmarme!... de verdad no sé que hacer, se me ocurren otro tipo de formas... ¿cree que si lo amarro cederá?- decía ya fuera de sí.

-Lo dudo, hija... pero las mujeres Asakura tenemos un método mejor-

-¿Método?.-

-Sí- Anna escuchó un ruido y alejó su oreja del teléfono, del auricular salió un pequeño espíritu con un frasco en sus manos, la chica lo tomó con curiosidad -Agrégalo a alguna bebida que le guste a mi nieto... tal vez un jugo de naranjas-

-...- ¬¬

-Pero te advierto que ese método es de doble filo... ten por seguro que entre tú y mi nieto pasarán una noche muy agitada, pero también ten en cuenta que Yoh sólo actuará por instintos... no por sentimientos, y eso te podría afectar a ti emocionalmente-

-Quiere decir... que esto ¿es un tipo de afrodisíaco?.-

-Así es... úsalo con sabiduría-

-... gracias...-

* * *

En la cocina -... funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...- -u-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- o.ó preguntó Anna al entrar y ver a su prometido rodando una naranja

-Funga fufu... digo, nada- n.nU

-Mmm...- o.ó

-Jijiji- n.nUU Anna sacó uno de los tantos jugos de naranja que había comprado y lo vertió en un vaso, luego agregó unas gotas del frasco que le dio Kino y lo dejó a un lado

-¿Qué le echaste?- o.o?

-Es un endulzante-

-Pero ese jugo es bastante dulce-

-Eso lo dices tú- dijo fingiendo tomar un sorbo

-Jijiji-

-¿De qué te ríes?- ¬¬

-De nada en especial- n.n

-Mmm...- 'tomó' otro sorbo, en eso de percató que Yoh la miraba insistentemente -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara que me miras tanto?.-

-Nop- se acercó y pasó su dedo por los labios de Anna retirando jugo -Sólo un poco de jugo, deberías aprender a beber de un vaso, jijiji-

-...- Anna dejó el vaso y suspiró -Yoh ¿por qué haces todo esto?.-

-Por que tenías jugo en la boca- o.o

-No me refiero a eso- ¬¬ -A veces te pones cariñoso, y cuando por fin creo que haremos el amor, te retractas o te excusas... no me gusta ese juego-

-Créeme que no es un juego- dijo seriamente y se apoyó en la pared sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Anna -Cuando me acerco a ti, lo hago sin intenciones de pasar la noche contigo-

-Entonces ¿por qué?... si no es por eso, no veo que otra razón podrías tengas para abrazarme o besarme-

-Claro que la tengo... y es una muy buena- sonrió tiernamente y besó la mejilla de la rubia -Es porque te quiero-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿No me crees?.-

-No-

-¿Por qué?.-

-... Si eso es verdad, demuéstramelo- dijo con un aire de tristeza, eludiendo la pregunta del shaman

-Lo hago... todos los días... es distinto si no te das cuenta-

-No... No me doy cuenta, por eso quiero que me lo demuestres de verdad- dijo alzando la voz -¡Demuéstrame que me quieres y ten un hijo conmigo!.-

-Anna... ¿Qué sientes por mí?.-

-Lo sabes perfectamente...- dijo desviando la mirada, Yoh sonrió dulcemente

-Si es así, te pido que me dejes manejar esta situación-

-Si hago eso, lo único que conseguiré es tener un hijo cuando me entierren- u.ú .

-¿Crees que aguantaría tanto?- dijo con una mirada maliciosa, Anna se sonrojó violentamente

-Jijiji... descuida, te dije que si deseabas un hijo mío lo tendrías... sólo te pido un poco de tiempo-

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?.-

-Para abrazarte... para besarte... para mimarte... para seducirte... para enamorarte- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su prometida

-No necesitas hacer eso para tener una simple noche de sexo-

-Yo no quiero una 'simple noche de sexo'... quiero que sea algo especial, que podamos recordar felizmente, con la cual podamos encargar a nuestro hijo-

-Eres... muy cursi- dijo separándose de él

-Jijiji- rió Yoh, miró a su lado el vaso de jugo y se lo llevó a la boca, tomando hasta el último sorbo -Tenías razón, con el endulzante es más sabroso-

-¡Hey! ¡Eso era mío!.-

-Jijiji... ya no, además...- dijo saliendo de la cocina con una naranja en la mano -No tomaste ni un solo sorbo-

-...- Anna se sorprendió y miró por donde Yoh se había marchado -Se dio cuenta...-

* * *

Anna se dirigía a su habitación dispuesta a dormir: se pondría su yukata y se recostaría en su futón... extrañaría dormir junto a Yoh, pero ya había decidido que él se encargara de su relación... pero ahora, su preocupación estaba en que el afrodisíaco no había hecho efecto en Yoh, eso era extraño

-Pero... será mejor revisar...- pensó caminando hacia la alcoba de su prometido.

Corrió un poco la puerta para revisar que todo estuviera bien, vio a Yoh de espaldas, con su yukata puesta y diciendo...

-Funga fufu, funga fufu... funga fufu, funga fufu-

-...- ¬¬U -Está bien, definitivamente no le afectó-

-Anna... ¿deseas algo?- preguntó Yoh mirándola por sobre su hombro

-No, nada... sólo quería saber que hacías-

-Jijiji ¿quieres que te lo muestre?- dijo lanzando la naranja hacia arriba para luego atraparla, Anna no respondió -Ven aquí- le dijo sonriendo como siempre

-Eres tan infantil- le regañó de una forma dulce mientras se acercaba

-¿Eso crees? jijiji... te enseñaré algo divertido, recuéstate en el piso- Anna le obedeció, tal vez que juego estúpido se le había ocurrido ahora.

Yoh se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la naranja, la posó sobre el vientre de la chica, el cual estaba protegido por su usual vestido negro. Posó la palma de su mano sobre la fruta y comenzó a rodarla sobre el cuerpo de su prometida, desde su ombligo hasta la raíz de sus pechos

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó sonrojada por el acto

-Lo llamo funga fufu... ¿te gusta?- preguntó con una mirada extraña, Anna prefirió mantenerse en silencio intentando analizar al shaman -Lo tomaré como un sí, jijiji- continuó con el suave masajeo, pero cada vez el camino de la naranja se hacía más largo

-¿Sabes lo mejor de este juego?... cuando te aburre, puedes comerte el juguete- dijo tomando la naranja y la peló, tomó un pedazo y la colocó sobre los labios de Anna simulando una sonrisa

-¡Mira Annita! estás sonriendo- dijo alegremente, se inclinó sobre ella y retiró el trozo de fruta con su lengua, un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Nuevamente colocó un trozo de la naranja sobre los labios de la chica -Ahora estás triste... ohhh- dijo fingiendo tristeza, repitió el rito de quitarle la fruta con la lengua.

-¿Te sigue gustando el juego, Annita?- preguntó a la rubia, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza -¿No?... esa expresión no me gusta- dijo como un niño caprichoso.

Anna abrió los ojos, observó a Yoh con cuidado... su expresión había cambiado, especialmente su mirada, no era alegre e inocente como de costumbre... parecía perturbada y lujuriosa

_-El afrodisíaco... finalmente, sí lo afecto_- pensó respirando con agitación, Yoh sonrió y sacó otro trozo de naranjas

-Di 'ahhhh'- ella abrió la boca y dejó que el chico colocara la naranja hasta la mitad, Anna apretó suavemente sus labios. Esta vez, Yoh se sentó sobre la cadera de Anna y se inclinó hacia ella para morder la naranja. La saboreó y la tragó, la chica lo imitó con el trozo que quedaba en su boca, Yoh estaba a centímetros de ella. Este se inclinó nuevamente para besarla con una pasión que había escondido hasta el momento. Anna se dejó llevar y rodeó su cuello, profundizando más el beso

_-Nadie, ni siquiera Yoh, podrá interrumpir ahora... esta noche, definitivamente, será nuestra primera vez...-_

* * *

**_CoNtInUaRa..._**


	6. Efectos

-Di 'ahhhh'- ella abrió la boca y dejó que el chico colocara la naranja hasta la mitad, Anna apretó suavemente sus labios. Esta vez, Yoh se sentó sobre la cadera de Anna y se inclinó hacia ella para morder la naranja. La saboreó y la tragó, la chica lo imitó con el trozo que quedaba en su boca, Yoh estaba a centímetros de ella. Este se inclinó nuevamente para besarla con una pasión que había escondido hasta el momento. Anna se dejó llevar y rodeó su cuello, profundizando más el beso 

_-Nadie, ni siquiera Yoh, podrá interrumpir ahora... esta noche, definitivamente, será nuestra primera vez...-_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "Efectos"**

Yoh recorría el cuerpo de su prometida sin temor, y a medida de que más exploraba, sentía los suaves escalofríos de Anna bajo de él

-¿Lo estás disfrutando... Annita?- preguntó entre besos, ella respondió con un ligero gemido.

Posó la mano en la rodilla de la chica, comenzando a subir encontrándose con el ya molesto vestido que llevaba puesto; como respuesta, la rubia dobló sus piernas a los costados de Yoh. Este ayudó a Anna a levantarse, por lo que quedaron sentados sin romper los insistentes besos, en los que parecía que ambos lucharan por recorrer cada rincón de la boca del otro. Yoh retiró la prenda de la chica con rapidez y la lanzó lejos, no esperó a que Anna tomara la inciativa y el mismo se quitó la yukata quedando desnudo, el único obstáculo entre ellos era la ropa interior de Anna. La recostó nuevamente sobre el suelo y rompió el beso, bajó por su mentón hasta su cuello; el cual comenzó a besar como si fuera un exiquisito manjar. Anna lo rodeó por la espalda y miró hacia el techo de la habitación.

_-Esta sensación es la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida... tendré un hijo de Yoh y todo será perfecto... no podría ser mejor... no podría...-_ pensaba tristemente -¿A quién trato de engañar?- se dijo a sí misma y empujó a Yoh

-¡Eso me dolio!- ToT

-No digas tonterías- dijo enfadada -Me cansé de este juego- dijo tomando su vestido y dirigiendose a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?.-

-A mi habitación ¿no es obvio?.-

-Pero ¡no hemos terminado de jugar!- ToT Anna lo miró despectivamente y salió de allí

* * *

Estaba lista para ir a dormir y olvidarse de lo que había hecho, peinaba su cabello frente a un espejo con la yukata puesta y el futón armado 

-No puedo creer que haya desaprovechado esta situación... ¡argh! si tan sólo Yoh no me hubiera dicho lo de esta tarde, de seguro ya estaría embarazada- se dijo enfadada, dejó el peine sobre el mueble y su mirada se suavizó -Pero no hubiera sido lo mismo- suspiró y se recostó en su futón esperando que el sueño la venciera

-¡ANNIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAA!- n0n gritó Yoh atravesando la puerta, rompiendo el papel y haciendo que la chica saltará del susto

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!- exclamó alterada

-¡Sigamos jugando!- n0n

-¡¿Qué?!- Yoh se acercó hasta llegar al frente de ella y se acercó

-Juguemos a... ¡ya sé!... que estamos en la selva tropical, yo soy un león ¡GRAAAAAAW! y tú un koala... entonces yo te voy a comer- n0n

-En la selva tropical no hay leones ni koalas- ¬¬U

-¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!- x3

-¡DE ACUERDO!- dijo Anna levantándose con resignación y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?.-

-Soy un koala ¿verdad?... iré a buscar un árbol para escalar-

-Okeeeey- n0n -...- ¬¬U

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?- se preguntó mientras salía a la terraza, se sentó mirando el cielo estrellado -¿Será efecto del afrodisíaco que me dio la abuela?- suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento 

-¡GRAAAAAAW! Encontré un hermoso koala para comer- n0n Anna se sobresaltó al sentir que Yoh se le tiraba encima tomándola desde las muñecas -Además de hermoso debe ser delicioso- sonrió lamiéndose los labios, se acercó al oido de Anna y lo mordió, bajó por su cuello besando todo el camino, bajó más dirigiendose al surco entre los pechos de la chica, esta lo empujó quedando sobre él

-¡No se vale! ¡Los koalas no pueden hacer eso!- ToT

-Este koala sí- dijo poniendose de pie

-Entonces juguemos a otra cosa-

-Yoh, no jugaré a nada contigo... ¡deja de hacer estupideces y vuelve a la normalidad-

-¿Ah? ¿que quieres jugar a algo más normal?- o.o

-No dije eso- ¬¬

-Pues tengo el juego perfecto- n0n

-...- u.ú se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura

-Jugaremos al papá y la mamá- dijo sonriendo traviesamente, tomó la mano de Anna y la condujo al comedor

-Yo llegaré del trabajo y tu me recivirás con una rica comida- n¬n

-...- Yoh salió de la sala y volvió a entrar

-**'Mi amooooor'**, ya estoy en casa- n0n dijo sentándose frente a la mesa

-...- o.ó

-¿Que sucede, **'cariñito'**-

-No me pongas sobrenombres- ¬¬U

-Pero si los esposos de llaman así- o.o

-Eso es mentira, cuando me case contigo no te llamaré de ninguna forma estúpida- ¬¬

-¡Pero **'mi amor'**! ESTAMOS casados- n0n -Ahora traeme mi comida-

-¿Tengo cara de esclava?.-

-No, tienes cara de ser MI esposa- n.n Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho, se dirigió a la cocina y se devolvió a la sala con un plato, lo dejó en frente de Yoh y se cruzó de brazos

-Pero este plato está vacío- o.o

-Es comida imaginaria- ¬¬

-Pero quiero comida de verdad-

-Confórmate, es lo único que alcanza con tu salario imaginario- ¬¬

-...- (.U -Bien, entonces hagamos otra cosa de casados-

-¿Discutir-

-Nooo- dijo cargando a Anna y la llevó escaleras arriba

* * *

Entró a su habitación y depositó a su 'esposa' en el futón, se acomodó a su lado; posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica 

-¿Qué crees que haces?.-

-Me preparo para tener sexo con mi esposa- dijo sonriendo, Anna se incorporó y él la imitó -¿Qué sucede, **'cariño'**?- la chica apretó los dientes

-**'Mi amor'**, ahora no... me duele la cabeza-

-¿Te traigo algo para el dolor, **'nenita'**-

-No, **'cariñito'**, se me pasará con una noche de sueño-

-¿Qué?... pero... entonces... ¿nada de sexo?- T.T Anna negó con la cabeza, después de hacer unos pucheros se metió en el futón

_-Bien... eso fue algo totalmente estúpido, pero al menos funcionó-_ pensó mirando a Yoh, quien le daba la espalda

* * *

Despertó con pesadez, bostezó y estiró sus brazos; miró a su lado, Anna dormía apaciblemente. Sonrió y la abrazó suavemente dispuesto a seguir durmiendo 

-Tócame-

-... ¡¿QUEEEE?!- exclamó rojo y alejándose de ella -Anna... ya te dije que quiero ir lento... y... bueno... crei que habías estado de acuerdo... y... pues...- Anna lo miró y sonrió levemente, como pocas veces lo había hecho

-Volviste a la normalidad-

-¿Eh?- o.o Anna se volvió a recostar en el futón

-Al parecer, no iremos a la escuela- dijo cerrando los ojos, Yoh miró hacia donde debía estar su reloj... pero en vez de eso, lo encontró ensartado en la pared destruido

-¿Yo hice eso?.-

-No, fui yo... deben ser alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, así que no tiene sentido ir ahora- dijo sin abrir los ojos, Yoh sonrió y la abrazó con dulzura

-¡Qué bien! Puedo aprovechar de mimarte un poco- dijo sonriendo, se acercó a su mejilla y la besó, luego la abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos. Anna sonrió sin dejar que la viera Yoh y suspiró. Esperó que el sueño la invadiera denuevo, ya que con la noche que había pasado, lo único que quería era dormir un poco más

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

-¿Escuchaste, Annita?- preguntó

-No-

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

-Están tocando la puerta- o.o

-Que se pudra afuera- u.ú

**_TOC TOC TOC !!!!!_**

-Es alguien desesperado por entrar- n.nU

-Entonces ve a ver quien es-

-De acuerdo- dijo levantándose para dirigirse al recibidor

* * *

-¿Siiii?- dijo abriendo la puerta con pereza 

-¿Aún no te has levantado? ¿No se supone que debías estar en la escuela? ¿Cómo es que la bruja te dejó en casa-

-...- (.U -¿Qué haces aquí, Horo Horo?-

* * *

**_CoNtInUaRá..._**

VVV  
VV  
V


	7. ¡A Calentar la Sopa!

-¿Siiii?- dijo abriendo la puerta con pereza

-¿Aún no te has levantado? ¿No se supone que debías estar en la escuela? ¿Cómo es que la bruja te dejó en casa?- o.ó?

-...- (.U -¿Qué haces aquí, Horo Horo?-

* * *

**Capítulo 7 "¡A Calentar La Sopa!"**

-Vaya forma de saludar a tu amigo despues de tanto tiempo sin vernos- ¬¬

-Ahhh....- o.o

-...-

-Ehhh.... ¿quieres entrar?- n.nU

* * *

-Y ¿qué haces por Funbari?- preguntó Yoh sin mucho interés 

-Pues... los de la tribu tenían un encargo por Tokyo, y me ofrecí a venir a buscarlo-

-Ohh...- dijo volteando hacia la escalera

-¡No te imaginas lo que me pasó camino hacia acá! El camión que me trajo... blah blah blah-

_-¿Anna estará durmiendo?... no creo que me haya esperado... y yo que quería estar con ella-_ pensó y volteó nuevamente a ver a su amigo que hablaba sin parar

-Y entonces... blah blah blah blah...- seguía hablando Horo

_-¿Cómo puede hablar tanto sin respirar?... tal vez es una técnica especial ainu... ¿qué le hará a su cabello para tenerlo azul?... ¿cómo puede andar con shorts si vive en una región tan fría?... ¿por qué Anna no me ha dicho la razón de querer tener un hijo conmigo tan pronto-_

-El mundo es un lugar lleno de misterios- se dijo para sí

-¿Verdad? ¡eso mismo le dije al camionero! pero él... blah blah blah-

-Yoh...-

-¡Anna!- exclamó con alegría al ver a su prometida aparecer por la sala -Creí que estabas dormida-

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo cruzándose de brazos y miró a HoroHoro -¿Y éste?.-

-También me alegro de verte denuevo, Anna- ¬¬U dijo el ainu

-Jijiji, Horo Horo vino por... por... mejor que él te cuente su interesante historia, yo iré a cambiarme- dijo subiendo la escalera dejando a los dos chicos solos

-...-

-Ehh...- o.o

-Hazme el desayuno-

* * *

-Yoh ¿me acompañas a la tienda de revistas?- preguntó Horo cuando terminó sus labores en la pensión 

-¿Está bien, Anna?- preguntó Yoh a la chica que veía la televisión comiendo galletas

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, Yoh se preocupó. Desde la llegada de Horo, Anna había estado muy fría y distante con él

-¡Vamonos!... Aprovecha que te liberó por el momento- dijo lo último con discresión

* * *

-... y entonces Pilika me dijo "hermano, debes cambiarte de ropa interior" y yo le dije "¿qué tanto problema? si se volverá a ensuciar" ¿te ha pasado?- le decía Horo mientras caminaban hacia la tienda 

-¿Ah?- dijo Yoh reaccionando, Horo lo miró y suspiró

-¡Ay, amigo! sabía que esto ocurriría algún día si seguías viviendo con la ogro-

-¿De qué hablas?- o.o

-No te hagas... ¡estás baboso por ella!.-

-No tienes porque decirlo así- (.U

-Y bien, picarón- le dijo con malicia -¿Hasta dónde han llegado?.-

-¿Ah?.-

-Abrazos, besos, toqueteos... cama, sillón, baño-

-...- o.o?

-¿Te falla o qué?- ¬¬U

-No entiendo- oxo

-¡Aich!... ¡te pregunto si ya han tenido sexo!.-

-Pues no- o.o

-Pero que leeeeeeeento eres- -o-

-Jijiji... pero estamos en eso-

-¿Cómo?.- o.o

-Verás... Anna me pidió tener un hijo con ella-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Oo!

-También reaccioné así- ..U

-Pero ¿cómo te pide eso si ni siquiera deja que te acerques?.-

-Jijiji, también pensé en eso... peroahora inclusoestamos durmiendo juntos, cualquier día de estos sucederá- sonrió despreocupado mirando hacia el cielo

-...- o-oU

-Pero... no sé, estoy algo inseguro... no sé cómo tratarla, o qué hacer en ese momento, nunca he estado con una chica- dijo algo sonrojado

-Pues tengo la solución para eso- sonrió abiertamente el ainu y entró en la librería

-...- o.o?

* * *

Horo ojeaba sonrojado unas revistas, Yoh miraba por los estantes y vió algo que le interesó... se acercó y sonrió 

-¿Listo, Yoh?- preguntó Horo desde la caja

-Sí- dijo, tomó la revista, la pagó y siguió a Horo fuera de la tienda

* * *

Ya en la pensión 

-¡Ya llegueeeee!- gritó Yoh, pero no recibió respuesta -¿Habrá salido?- se preguntó

-Aprovechemos que Anna no está, te mostraré algo que te ayudará- dijo con una expresión pícara, fueron a la habitación que estaba Horo y sacó de sus bolsos más revistas

-Veo que te interesa la lectura- n.n

-Algo así, jejeje- eligió unas cuantas y se las dió a Yoh

-Esas son unas viejas, pero hay cosas que te darán algunas ideas-

-¿Ideas?- o.o Yoh miró las revistas y se sonrojó violentamente -Esto es...-

-Sip... manga hentai... hentai del bueeeeeeno- n0n!

-No creo que sea buena idea- (.U dijo devolviendole las revistas

-¡Claro que es buena!... mira, lee una hoy y me dices que tal... si te parece te paso más, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Mmm...-

* * *

Yoh se encontraba en la sala, con un tazón de snacks leyendo la revista que Horo le pasó. En ese momento, se abre la puerta corrediza y entra Anna, ni siquiera saluda a su prometido y enciende la televisión 

-¡Hola Anna!- n.n -No te escuché entrar- Anna lo ignoró y se recostó en el suelo para ver la tele, Yoh se acercó a ella, se acomodó detrás y la abrazó por la cintura posando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella sin inquietarse

-Abrazarte- :3

-¿Ah si?... ¿por qué no te vas a abrazar a HoroHoro?- dijo molesta y se alejó de él

-Pero... ¿por qué me dices eso?.-

-No sé si eres o te haces- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta para salir

-Siempre que discutimos, lo primero que haces es escapar... y ahora ni siquiera sé la razón de la discusión- dijo seriamente, Anna se volvió hacia él

-No soy ninguna cobarde-

-Sé que no lo eres- dijo levantándose para pararse frente de ella -Pero a veces actúas como una- Anna había perdido, no tenía respuesta para tal comentario, desvió la mirada y el chico sonrió tiernamente, la abrazó de la misma forma -Y ahora... ¿me dirás que hice para que te enfadaras?.-

-Más bien que NO hiciste- dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Ah?- o.o

-No me has dado ni un solo beso en todo el día-

-¿De verdad?- O.o -Bien, eso podemos compensarlo inmediatamente- n0n

Yoh tomó el mentón de Anna para mirarla a los ojos, se acercó hasta juntar sus labios. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, se miraban profundamente y disfrutaban del contacto al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Yoh se posaron en la espalda de la chica acercándola más, luego comenzó a bajarlas lentamente llegando a los muslos, donde se cortaba el vestido y comenzaban a verse las largas piernas de la chica. La empujó hasta la pared acorralándola, cortó el beso y sonrió, Anna se extrañó un poco... pero fue lo que vino despues lo que la sorprendió bastante, Yoh la tomó de la cintura para levantarla y la sujetó con ayuda de la pared

-¿Has tomado jugo de naranjas últimamente?.-

-Nop... sólo he comido algunas golosinas... ¿por qué? ¿tengo aliento a naranjas?.-

-No, sólo es raro que te comportes tan ca...-

-...riñoso?.-

-Esa no es la palabra que iba a usar, pero también puede servir-

-Jijiji, no lo sé... simplemente quise hacerlo, ¿no te agrada?- como respuesta, rodeó con sus piernas el torso de Yoh y lo besó, él siguió con el juego gustoso.

No sabía por qué actuaba así, sólo deseaba hacerlo; claro que intentaba no sobrepasarse mucho, sentía que aún faltaba algo para llegar a pasar la noche juntos... pero se le hacía dificil resistirse, mucho más en una situación como en la que estaba ahora. Nuevamente sus manos comenzaban a moverse, pero esta vez en dirección hacia la parte superior de la chica; ya estaba en el contorno de los pechos de Anna y no tenía la intenciónde detenerse...

-¡Oye Yoh! ¿qué te pareció la revista? ¿te ha ayudado?- dijo Horo entrando en la sala, fue entonces que se dió cuenta de la pareja quienes lo miraban azules de verguenza -Veo que sí...- OOU dijo pasmado y salió retrocediendo sin perder de vista a la pareja

* * *

**_CoNtInUaRá..._**

perdon x la graaaaaaaaaaan demora! pero estaba en epoca de pruebas y borraron este fic (si es ke no se dieron cuenta)...no podre responder reviews ni hacer las notas... asi ke esta sera la ultima vez, cualquier duda, dejen su mail y les respondere con gusto el review n.n

ayudenme a recuperar los reviews! dejen uno xfis! n0n

VVV  
VV  
V


	8. Confusión

-¡Oye Yoh! ¿qué te pareció la revista? ¿te ha ayudado?- dijo Horo entrando en la sala, fue entonces que se dió cuenta de la pareja quienes lo miraban azules de verguenza

-Veo que sí...- OOU dijo pasmado y salió retrocediendo sin perder de vista a la pareja

* * *

**Capítulo 8 "Confusión"**

_**RING RING**_

-¿Hola?.-

-¡Hola Yoh!.-

-. . .-

-¿Yoh?.-

-¿Quien eres?.- o.o

-¡¿Como qué quien soy?! ¡Manta, tu amigo!.-

-Ahh si, como has estado- n-n

-Mmm...-�.�-como sea, te llamo para invitarte a mi casa-

-¿En serio? Wow, nunca me habias invitado, ni siquiera sé donde vives- oxo

-Ehh...- n.nU -bueno, ¿quieres venir mañana a la piscina?.-

-¿Piscina?.-

-Ajá... estos días han estado calurosos, ¿no?.-

-Eh... sí- respondió algo sonrojado -Entonces, ¿mañana después de la escuela?.-

-¿Escuela?... es cierto, hoy no fuiste a clases... esta semana la tenemos libre por el festival-

-Ohh... bien, le diré a Anna y a HoroHoro- n-n

-Claro- n-n

-Adiós- dijo Yoh y colgó

-. . . ¿Dijo HoroHoro?- o.o?

* * *

El ainu estaba en su habitación terminando de leer su última adquisición, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió violentamente

-¡A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!.-

-Eres un imbécil para decir mi nombre...- dijo la chica seriamente de brazos cruzados -... pero un genio para darle consejos a tus amigos-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Horo asustado y confundido

-El chismoso de Yoh debe haberte contado de los de nosotros, así que no gastaré saliva en explicarte- se acercó a él y lo tomó por la polera

-Dale más de tus revistas a Yoh-

-¿De-de qué hablas?- preguntó nervioso

-No te hagas, Yoh es muy inocente como para comprar esas cosas... eres el único pervertido cerca que pudo dársela-

-Bu-bueno... sí, pero... ¿quieres que le dé más?.-

-Hazlo, o recivirás un castigo que no olvidarás-

-Pe-pe-pe... ¿si Yoh no quiere?.-

-Lo convences- dijo y lo dejó caer, luego dio la vuelta -Y más te vale que Yoh no se entere de esta conversación- dijo y salió de la habitación, Horo observó la puerta pensativo por un momento

-¡Pero que bárbara! ¡que chica más necesitada!-

* * *

Anna cerró la habitación de Horo y se dirigiría a la sala, pero se encontró con una extraña mirada de confusión y algo de enfado de parte de Yoh

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa?- preguntó con disgusto, no le agradaba esa mirada

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de HoroHoro?.-

-Conversar...- dijo ignorándolo y pasó a su lado

-¿Tú? ¿con HoroHoro?- insistió siguiendola

-¿Qué? ¿no puedo?.-

-Claro que sí... pero es extraño-

-Descuida, no te quitaré a tu amigotes-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Sólo quiero saber de qué hablaban-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Claro que sí!- Anna lo miró interrogante

-¿Acaso... estás celoso?.-

-Sí... digo... no... digo... ¡ESE NO ES EL TEMA!- gritó de forma infantil, la chica sonrió y se acercó a él

-Pues si no estás celoso... deberías-

-¿Qué?.-

-Te estás demorando mucho en tu propuesta, quizás busque un hijo en alguien más- dijo acariciando su mejilla y se marchó.

Por primera vez, Yoh sintió un extraño escalofrío en su espalda ¿qué sucedería si Anna decide no esperarlo y lo deja para conseguir un hijo con alguien más? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea de la cabeza y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su amigo Por su parte, Anna lo observó desde la escalera y suspiró

* * *

-Adelante...- dijo Horo guardando algunas de sus revistas, Yoh entró

-Venía para avisarte que Manta nos invitó a su piscina mañana-

-Genial... ¡piscina!- n0n

-... también vine para devolverte la revista- n-n

-De acuerdo, me alegra que te haya ayudado- dijo tomándola para guardarla, sacó otra de su bolso y se la ofreció a Yoh -Esta es más fuerte, de seguro que te ayudará aún más- ñ.n

-Gracias HoroHoro, pero creo que lo mejor es que no lea más de tus revistas- n.nU

-Pero, ¿por qué?.-

-Con la que me prestaste... por poco se me pasa la mano, tú mismo lo pudiste ver- dijo sonrojado

-¡Mejor! así le das lo que quiere a la ogro y me deja de molestar- u.ú

-¿"me" deje de molestar? ¿te ha estado molestando?- o.o

-¿Ah? ¡No-no-no-no-no! quiero decir "TE" deje de molestar... jejeje... eso- ñ.nU

-... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.-

-No, Anna no me ha dicho nada- oxo

-¿Qué?.-

-Nada nada- ñ.nU -pregunta-

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto estas revistas?.-

-Pues porque son divertidas- n0n -Ya sabes que no tengo novia y debo contentarme con algo ¿no?.-

-Mmm... es que no le veo la gracia-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Es que... puedes ver a las chicas desnudas e imaginarte que estás en la historieta, pero... no puedes tocarla, ni abrazarlas, ni besarlas... ¿qué puede tener de divertido eso?- dijo Yoh más para sí que para Horo, él se quedó helado

-. . .-

-Jijiji... lo siento, eso no es de mi incumbencia... bueno, igual me llevaré la revista- dijo y salió de la habitación, Horo cayó al suelo llorando

-¡Quiero una noviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- ToT

* * *

Yoh estaba dentro del futón pensativo, Anna en la sala viendo televisión. Por la mente del shaman pasaban los dichos de su prometida y su amigo: "_si no estás celoso, deberías... te estás demorando mucho en tu respuesta, quizás busque un hijo en alguien más_"; "_le das lo que quiere a la ogro y me deja de molestar_". Miró hacia el techo y suspiró, nuevamente ese escalofrío pasó por su espalda y escuchó la puerta abrirse, vio a Anna entrar; se quitó su ropa y se colocó la yukata bajo la mirada de un sonrojado Yoh. Se dirigió al futón y se acostó dándole la espalda a su prometido

-Buenas noches...- susurró, Yoh la miró por un momento

-Anna... ¿qué piensas de Horo?.-

-Es un imbécil-

-Ya veo... ¿y yo?.-

-También-

-Ohh...- u.u pasó un rato en silencio e Yoh volvió a fijar su mirada en Anna, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, retiró un poco de cabello detrás de su oido y comenzó a besar su cuello, luego subió hacia el rostro de la chica en busca de su boca; pero Anna se incorporó y lo miró con reproche

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la chica

-¿Eh?... bueno, yo...- decía sonrojado

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Yoh?- dijo acercándose a él, mientras el shaman mostraba una expresión de nerviosismo

-Ya veo, es por lo que te dije- dijo cruzándose de brazos -Creí que me conocías más, Yoh Asakura-

-No me hables así- dijo ocultando el rostro con su cabello

-... creí que sabías de mis sentimientos, creí que sabías que hacer para que te esperara, creí que eras más astuto, creí que me querías-

-. . -

-Bien, entonces iré a mi habitación...- dijo levantándose

-Espera... antes, respóndeme una cosa... ¿me abandonarías por alguien que cumpla tu deseo de ser madre-

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta- dijo saliendo del lugar

* * *

Al día siguiente

-¿Estás listo, Yoh?.-

-Sí, pero... ¿podríamos esperara a que Anna regrese?... no quisiera dejarla sola-

-¡Ah vamos! dijiste que no le pudiste decir que iríamos a la casa de Manta... déjale una nota y listo-

-10 minutos... si no llega, nos vamos-

-De acuerdo-�.�-_Macabeo..._- pensó el peliazul

* * *

En la casa de Manta

-Tardaron mucho- les reprochó Manta mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde tenía su piscina

-Siii... Yoh no quería venir porque Anna salió sin decir nada, y como no le alcanzó a decir que veníamos hacia acá, quería esperar a que volviera a la pensión...- explicó Horo con fastidio

-¿A Anna?... pero si ella llegó hace mucho-

-¿Anna? ¿Aquí? Pero... ¿cómo?.- preguntó confundido

-¿No te dijo? en la mañana llamé a tu casa...-

* * *

**.::FlashBack::.**

-¿Sí?- contestó la chica el teléfono

-Buenos días Anna... ¿me das con Yoh, por favor?.-

-Está durmiendo aún-

-Oh... bueno, entonces tú me puedes responder-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-¿A qué hora vendrán?.-

-¿Ah?.-

-Que a que hora llegarán, debo avisarles a los mayordomos que llegarán pronto para que preparen la piscina-

-. . .- Anna frunció el ceño -Bien, lo despertaré para que vaya con el azul... yo iré de inmediato-

-¿Qué? ¿no esperarás a Yoh?.-

-¿Te importa?.-

-No, claro que no- n.nU

-Bien- dijo y colgó

**.::FlashBack::.**

* * *

-... y eso pasó ¿no te despertó?- preguntó el pequeño

-Ahh... sí, ahora que lo recuerdo me despertó, pero con el sueño no lo recordaba, jijiji- n.n

-¡Aich!-�o�-Sí que eres menso, por tus tonterías nos demoramos-

-Jijiji, lo siento- n.nU

-Y tú ¿cuando llegaste Horo?.-

-Ayer, te contaré la interesante historia de camino hacia acá- n0n Manta y Horo caminaban conversando, Yoh se quedó parado y miró al suelo triste

-Hasta que llegas- le dijo una voz, él levantó la vista para encontrarse con Anna cruzada de brazos con mirada seria

-Anna-

-¿No me esperabas? pues lo siento, quise intrometerme en tu fiestecita... pero descuida, no vine a arruinar el día de tus amiguitos... sólo vine a molestarte con mi presencia- dijo con rencor, Yoh no supo que responder y ella se alejó

* * *

_**CoNtInUaRá...**_

n.nU algo de drama, jejeje... recuerden ke lo mejor de las peleas, son las recociliaciones ;)

REVIEWS!

VVV  
VV  
V


	9. ¡¿AHORA?

-Hasta que llegas- le dijo una voz, él levantó la vista para encontrarse con Anna cruzada de brazos con mirada seria

-Anna-

-¿No me esperabas? pues lo siento, quise intrometerme en tu fiestecita... pero descuida, no vine a arruinar el día de tus amiguitos... sólo vine a molestarte con mi presencia- dijo con rencor, Yoh no supo que responder y ella se alejó

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "¡¿AHORA?! u.ú"**

Yoh se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la piscina, observando como sus pies se movían por el agua cristalina. A momentos levantaba la cabeza para ver como Anna nadaba o tomaba algo de sol, esta sentía su mirada y se volteaba, pero Yoh bajaba la vista inmediatamente.

De pronto, el shaman sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza y miró al causante. Horo y Manta estaban jugando con esa pelota dentro de la piscina

-¡Ya Yoh! ¡ven a jugar!- gritó el peliazul, Yoh tomó la pelota y se la tiró de vuelta

-Gracias, pero prefiero estar aquí- sonrió falsamente, lo que fue notado por todos. Manta se preocupó y miró a Horo, se dirigieron hacia quien creían el problema de Yoh

-Anna...- comenzó Manta

-¡YA SUELTALO, VIBORA! ¡QUE LE HICISTE A YOH!- exclamó el ainu, recibiendo como respuesta un viaje a la luna (xD)

-... ¿tú sabes qué le sucede a Yoh?- dijo Manta ignorando la escena anterior, Anna se encontraba tomando sol sobre una toalla y se sentó para hablar con el pequeño

-No exactamente, pero podría imaginarlo- dijo mirándolo

-No quiero intrometerme en sus problemas, pero por favor... dile algo para que vuelva a la normalidad, no me agrada verlo así... te lo pido como amigo de ambos- Anna miró a Manta, suspiró

-Bien, dame unos minutos a solas y asegúrate que el azul no interfiera-

-Sip- n-n sonrió Manta agradecido, se marchó corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Yoh seguía en el mismo lugar, metido en sus pensamientos... reprochándose lo que había y no había hecho respecto a su relación con Anna. En eso sintió nuevamente un golpe ligero

-Ya les dije, chicos... no tengo ánimos para jugar-

-¿Ah sí? ¿y podrías decirme porqué?.-

-Anna- dijo levantando la mirada, sin querer, sus mejillas se encendieron al notar el cuerpo mojado de su prometida tan cerca y con sólo el bikini encima... pero luego recordó su pequeño enfrentamiento y desvió la mirada

-¿Y bien?- dijo sentándose a su lado, Yoh se sonrojó más

-Pues... sólo no me siento bien-

-¿Con mi presencia? ¿Quieres que me vaya?.-

-¡No! claro que no-

-Sólo dilo... te molesta que haya venido y quieres que me vaya... me voy de inmediato, odio ver esa expresión en tu rostro-

-¡No quiero que te vayas!- exclamó dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, Anna abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada

-Lo sé...- dijo suavemente, lo miró nuevamente con ternura -Yo tampoco quiero irme... pero si sigo viendo esa cara de tristeza, no me quedara alternativa-

-Si tienes alternativa... podrías hacer que cambie mi expresión-

Ana sonrió y posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Yoh y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios. Ambos se saborearon el uno al otro, disfrutando, además, de las caricias que se proporcionaban. Yoh se estremecía con el cuerpo mojado de su prometida, la empujó suavemente hasta acorralarla contra el piso. Se acomodó sobre ella sin romper el beso que se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Anna lo rodeó con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella, sus manos recorrían su cabello, su espalda, su trasero... una de sus manos pasó hacia adelante, posándose en la virilidad del muchacho. Yoh, al sentir la mano traviesa de su prometida, rompió el beso y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-A-anna...- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿No te agrada?- preguntó como si nada, Yoh no pudo evitar que un ligero gemido saliera de su boca. Con su mano libre, acercó al chico para unir sus labios nuevamente.

-¡Pero Manta! ¡si me faltaba poco para completar la etapa del juego-

-¡Te quedaste mucho tiempo en el salón de juegos! los chicos nos deben estar esperando-

-Naahh... aguafiestas- u.ú Anna rápidamente empujó a Yoh, quien cayó en la piscina dejando una nube de vapor sobre él (xD)

-Sí que demoraron- dijo la rubia recobrando la compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Lo siento, pero Horo Horo se quedó pegado a la consola de videojuegos-

-Si si si, TOOODO es mi culpa... para empezar tú me llevaste allá- o.ó

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí para seguir jugando?- sugirió Anna sin interés

-. . .- o-oU (Manta)

-¡PERO QUE BUEEEENA IDEA!- n0n

-¿qué te parece, Manta? ¿me prestas una de las miles habitaciones de tu casota-

-Emm... bueno, si lo pides así- (.U

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamó el ainu y corrió hacia el salón de juegos nuevamente

-Así nos dejará de molestar, aunque sea por un día- dijo Anna levantándose y tomando sus cosas

-¿Te iras?- preguntó Manta, Yoh salió a flote por primera vez

-¡Yo voy contigo!- exclamó, Anna se puso su vestido sobre el bikini y le sonrió disimuladamente

-Aprovecha que recuperaste tu buen humor y pasa el rato con Manta- dijo y se alejó

-Qué extraño cambio de actitud- comentó Manta, Yoh sonrió

-¡Vamos Manta, juguemos a la pelota!- n0n

* * *

Anna entró a su habitación y dejó sus cosas en un rincón, su mirada se posó en la mesa que había cerca de la ventana... algo que parecía una revista con una nota encima, abrió la nota y la leyó

"Annita:  
Manta nos invitó a su piscina, pero no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo... ¡LO SIENTO!... cuando llegues a la pensión y leas esto, ve a la casa de Manta (abajo está la dirección) ¡anda por favor! lo que sucedió anoche fue una estupidez mía, olvídala como todas las demás que hago todos los días n.nU... sólo espero que me perdones pronto. ¿Sabes? la idea de tener un hijo no me parece tan mal después de todo, creo que llegaríamos a ser buenos padres... pero para prepararnos, te compré una revista de esas para embarazadas... pues no sé si te ayude mucho n.nU... como sea, nos vemos más tarde.  
Te quiere, Yoh"

Anna sonrió y tomó la revista para ojearla. De pronto, un fuerte dolor atacó su vientre e hizo una mueca de dolor

-Mierda... ¿por qué hoy?- exclamó con una mano en el lugar, dejó la revista sobre la mesa y trató de correr fuera de la habitación

* * *

Yoh volvió a la pensión sonriente

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anunció, pero no recibió respuesta. No le dio mayor importancia y subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y salió. Pasó por fuera de la de su prometida y tocó la puerta -¿Anna?...- preguntó al entrar por no recibir respuesta; la habitación estaba vacía. Yoh comenzó a preocuparse.

Bajó a la cocina, no estaba. Salió al patio, tampoco. Fue a las aguas termales, menos. Suspiró de resignación y entró nuevamente a la pensión. En eso, al pasar por el baño, escuchó la puerta del inodoro abrirse

-... como odio todo esto- u.ú

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yoh al ver a Anna con cara de fastidio

-Ahh... llegaste, has la cena rápido. Tengo hambre- dijo ignorándolo y pasó por su lado. Yoh la siguió

-Pero... yo... quería hablar contigo-

-Te escucho- dijo sin dejar de caminar, comenzando a subir por las escaleras

-No así- o.ó

-Entonces ahora no, no estoy de humor para hablar- dijo entrando a su habitación. Yoh la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un corto beso

-Sólo escucha un momento- Anna no se resistió al sentir la forma de llamar la atención de Yoh -Yo... quiero... pasar la noche contigo-

-...- o.o

-Digo... no sólo pasar, si no que... bueno, eso... ya sabes- dijo muy sonrojado y soltó a Anna, esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-Deja ver si entendí... ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo esta noche?- preguntó directamente, Yoh, más sonrojado que antes, asintió tímidamente

-Genial...- u.ú dijo molesta

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó nervioso ¿acaso Anna lo estaba rechazando? -No me digas que ya no quieres- T-T

-Claro que no idiota... sólo elegiste un mal día para decirme eso- u.ú

-Pero ¿por qué?... estaremos solos y... bueno-

-Si sé, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo en estas condiciones-

-¿Querías que estuviera Horo aquí?- Oo

-Por supuesto que no... es sólo que hoy me llegó la molesta visita de todos los meses-

-¿Ah?... ¿quién?.-

-¿Pones atención a las clases de biología?- Yoh no respondió y sólo se le quedó viendo fijo, Anna suspiró de resignación -¿Conoces algo llamado "menstruación"?.-

-Ehhh... eso creo-

-Bien, eso tengo... y créeme que no quisiera que mi primera vez sea de color rojo-

-Oh...- o.o Yoh aún no entendía muy bien la situación -Pues... será para otro día- n.n

-Así es- dijo Anna fastidiada ¿cuándo se había enamorado de un idiota? (xD)

-Bien... iré a preparar la cena- dijo el idio... shaman y bajó rápidamente las escaleras

* * *

-¿Hola?.-

-Manta, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Yoh en voz baja al auricular del teléfono

-Eso creo- o.o

-¿Me puedes explicar que era eso de la menstruación?-

* * *

Ya era de noche, Anna se encontraba su la habitación poniéndose la yukata cuando entra Yoh y se sonroja

-Ah, lo siento... olvidé que hoy no dormiríamos juntos- dijo dispuesto a salir

-¿Cuando decidimos eso?- pregunto sin darle importancia y se metió dentro del futon

-Es que...-

-Bien, si no quieres, solo dilo-

-¡Claro que quiero!- dijo y se quito la ropa rápidamente para cambiarse, Anna sonrió y se tapo con la sabana. Yoh se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, sintió la propia mano de Anna sobre su vientre junto a una mueca de dolor -¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele el estomago-

-Un poco...- Yoh poso su mano sobre Anna y dio pequeños círculos en su vientre

-¿Mejor?- pregunto tiernamente

-Creo que necesito mas cuidados- sonrió, se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su prometido fuertemente. Yoh se relajó y cerró sus ojos. Las manos de Anna comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a sus piernas, luego una subió un poco intentando repetir la caricia de la piscina. Por su parte, Yoh se puso nervioso al sentir nuevamente la mano de Anna entre sus piernas, y mas aun cuando esta se hacia camino para meterse entre sus boxers. De pronto dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su prometida

-¿Que pasa?.-

-Anna yo... desde que comenzamos todo esto de tener un hijo, se me ha ido a la mente una pregunta... que quiero que me contestes sinceramente- Anna lo miro seria y le dio a entender que siguiera -Tú... ¿eres virgen?-

**CoNtInUaRa...**

* * *

xDU fue fome este cap… pero será… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO!

Espero sus reviews n.n  
VVV  
VV  
V


	10. Triple P: Pregunta, Paseo, PERVERTIDO!

-Anna yo... desde que comenzamos todo esto de tener un hijo, se me ha ido a la mente una pregunta... que quiero que me contestes sinceramente- Anna lo miro seria y le dio a entender que siguiera -Tú... ¿eres virgen?-

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Triple P: Pregunta, Paseo, PERVERTIDO!"**

Anna se sentó sobre el futón con un dolor en el pecho, tenía deseos de golpearlo e irse de ahí; pero algo la detuvo, Yoh estaba demasiado serio, pudo notar que la pregunta no era del momento y que necesitaba saber la respuesta. Suspiró y miro a un lado

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-

-Es que... siempre pareces saber lo que haces; como actuar o donde tocar... pareciera que tuvieras experiencia, y bueno...-

-No-

-¿Ah?-

-Ya te respondí-

-Ya veo...- dijo algo triste, la verdad es que deseaba que Anna fuera virgen... ya que él lo era, y deseaba que ambos aprendieran juntos a hacer el amor, como pareja que eran y por los sentimientos que los unían

-¿Quieres saber quien me la quitó?- preguntó Anna de la nada, Yoh la observó

-Si no te incomoda...- dijo desviando la mirada, Anna se levantó y se sentó frente a él, le tomó la mejilla haciendo que la mirara

-Tú...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido -Pero eso es imposible, no te he tocado... ¿o si?- :S

-No es necesario que me toques, con sólo mirarte basta...-

-¿Ah?- o.o?

-Sólo piensalo un poco ¿en qué momento me pude acostar con alguien más?- dijo levantándose y cruzándose de brazos -Nos conocimos a los 10 años, y desde los 13 vivo contigo... ¿crees que antes de los 13 años haya tenido sexo con alguien?-

-Pues no, pero...-

-Bien... allí tienes tu respuesta- dijo volviendo al futón y se acostó

-Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que no eras virgen?-

-Sólo estaba jugando- dijo sin mirarlo -Quería saber como reaccionabas... además- se volteó a verlo -Si hablamos de virginidad mental...-

-¿Mental?- dijo imitándola y volviendo al futón

-Dime, alguna vez has pensado en mi como... digamos ¿una chica play boy con látigo o algo?- Yoh de inmediato se enrojeció al recordar el sueño que había tenido días antes

* * *

**FlashBack**

-Ahora vienen las consecuencias...- dijo esto volviendo a sonreír y chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, del piso salieron cuerdas que amarraron las muñecas y los tobillos de Yoh -Ahora estás a mi merced- dijo la rubia sentándose en las caderas del chico y acercándose a su rostro, él cerró los ojos fuertemente -¿Por qué te resistes? Sabes muy bien que me deseas más que yo a ti-

**FlashBack**

* * *

Yoh movió la cabeza violentamente para alejar esos pensamientos antes de empezar a babear

-Pues... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- n.nU Anna lo miró con una ceja alzada y volvió su mirada al techo

-Yo recuerdo uno que tuve hace poco...- comenzó a contar Anna

* * *

**.:Sueño de Anna:.**

Era un día caluroso en Izumo, Anna caminaba por los bosques cercanos a la mansión Asakura. Lo hacía mirando al suelo, pensativa... hace media hora había mandado a Yoh a entrenar por los alrededores y tenía un extraño presentimiento. De pronto...

toing (xDU)

-Aich... maldito árbol que osas cruzarte en mi camino- se quejó Anna sobando su frente

-Jijiji, deberías fijarte más, Annita-

-¿Yoh?- dijo volteándose -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando- el chico sonrió y salió corriendo

-¡Vuelve aquí para darte tu castigo!- 0 gritó, pero obviamente Yoh no volvió, maldijo a todo el mundo y decidió seguirlo. Llegó hasta la cascada donde el shaman había pasado horas y horas purificando su alma cuando entrenaba para el torneo. Anna observó hacia todos lados sin encontrarlo

-¡Annaaaaaaaa! ¡Mírame!- escuchó de lejos, miró hacia una roca más arriba. Allí estaba Yoh: desnudo y listo para tirarse al agua, Anna fijó su mirada en él y vio como llegó al lago. Esperó un momento y no salía, se comenzó a preocupar. Se acercó a la orilla y comenzó a buscar algún signo de él. De pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearla y luego cayó al agua. Salió de inmediato tomando una gran bocanada de aire

-¿¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!?- gritó enfadada a un Yoh que no paraba de reír, pasó a su lado dispuesta a salir del agua

-Pero ¿qué crees que haces?- dijo Yoh imitando sus palabras

-Adivina... me voy de aquí- dijo ofendida y molesta -Y si no te pones la ropa y me acompañas, te llegará un peor castigo que el que te tengo pensado-

-Y si no te sacas la ropa y vuelves aquí, te tendré que obligar- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola maliciosamente

-¿Qué te crees imitándome?- exclamó molesta

-¿Qué te crees no haciéndome caso?- dijo con voz imperativa -Quítate la ropa y ven aquí-

Sin darse cuenta, Anna le obedeció: se quitó la ropa y se acercó a él. Yoh la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Anna

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Anna sonrojada, Yoh se acercó a su boca y la lamió con lentitud, pronto Anna comenzó a imitarlo y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla. Yoh parecía ganar terreno y su prometida iba retrocediendo hasta que se encontró con la orilla del lago, el shaman la recostó sobre una arena gruesa y negra. Guió su boca por el resto del cuerpo de la chica, quien suspiraba agitadamente... Yoh tomó las rodillas dobladas de Anna y las separó lo más posible, se acomodó sobre ella y...

**.:Sueño de Anna:.**

* * *

-¡YAAAAAAAAAA!... no quiero detalles de lo que pasó desde ahí- gritó Yoh MUY sonrojado

-Bien- dijo Anna y se volteó acomodándose entre las sábanas, Yoh la imitó e intentó cerrar los ojos... se volteó a otro lado... se puso de espalda... se destapó un poco... se movió de nuevo

-¡¿Quieres dejar de moverte?!-

-Bueno- u.u se acomodó nuevamente, se destapó más... volteó hacia Anna

-Annita...-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿Te molesta que abra la ventana?... tengo calor-

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Anna estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se corrió y entró Yoh sonriente

-Anna ¿quieres salir?- la chica lo miró de reojo

-¿Dónde?... al centro comercial, a un restorante fino, un museo de arte, una disco...-

-A caminar- (.U

-...- Anna volvió a concentrar se la televisión, ignorándolo

-Vamos... hace tiempo que no vamos a caminar al parque juntos-

-Hace mucho calor para caminar en pleno sol-

-¡Por favor!- ToT

-...-

* * *

-Ahh... es un lindo día- exclamó Yoh mientras caminaba al lado de su prometida, quien llevaba, además de su típico vestido negro y su pañoleta al cuello, unas gafas obscuras y un sombrero que abarcaba mucha sombra... dejando a Yoh bastante alejado de ella

-Como sea- dijo algo molesta

-Pero no estés enfadada, si no querías venir sólo lo hubieras dicho- n.nU

-...- u.ú

-¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres un helado?- dijo Yoh indicando una carrito de helados no muy lejos

-De acuerdo- Yoh sonrió, buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero

-Annita...- (.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Olvidé mi billetera- (-U

-Ohh... genial ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Creo que ya no habrá helado- Y.Y Anna lo miró y suspiró de resignación

-Te prestaré algo... pero me lo devuelves al llegar a casa-

-¡SIP!- n-n Anna sacó de su bolso un monedero, pero se le resbaló de las manos cayendo en un orificio de la acera

-Genial...- u.ú dijo y se agachó para recogerlo... Yoh estaba distraído y de pronto se fija en lo que hacía su prometida, pasó su mirada por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de la chica, que en esa posición parecía lo más destacable de su figura. Yoh enrojeció notablemente, pero no pudo sacar su vista del lugar

-... esto... me recuerda una canción que escuché en la radio- pensó tragando con dificultad

_(...) esa hevita esta enterita tiene tremendo CULO! _

_esta tan linda, esta tan rica, tiene tremendo CULO!_

Enrojeció aún más y miró hacia atrás... un chico pasaba con una radio al hombro con la canción a todo volumen. Respiró profundamente con alivio, y volvió la mirada hacia Anna que aún no rescataba su monedero

-¡En vez de estar como tonto mirándome el trasero, podrías ayudarme! ¿No?-

-...- :S

* * *

Con helado en mano, caminaban tranquilamente bajo el ardiente sol. Yoh invitó a Anna a sentarse en una banca mirando al rió que pasaba por el parque.

-Hace mucho calor hoy... siento que me derrito- exclamó Yoh

-No, es tu helado el que se está derritiendo- dijo Anna mirando indiferente la mano chorreante de Yoh

-Jijiji- n.nU -¡Después de tomar el helado vayamos a trotar para combatir el calor!-

-¿Estás loco?- o.ó

-No lo sé... pero si nos quedamos aquí intentando escapar del calor, sólo nos sofocaremos más-

-...- Anna lo miró con una ceja levantada, Yoh terminó su helado y se levantó de golpe de su asiento

-¡Vamos!- gritó levantando las manos, pasando a llevar el helado de Anna... cayendo este sobre ella -Lo... siento- :S Anna se levantó lentamente, se quitó los lentes de igual forma y miró a Yoh sacando llamas de sus pupilas... Yoh no tuvo mejor reacción: salió corriendo

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡ENSUCIASTE MI VESTIDO FAVORITO!- exclamó Anna persiguiéndolo, Yoh miró hacia atrás asustado... su prometida parecía ladrarle y eso lo asustaba más. Sin darse cuenta, pasó de largo los letreros de "Cuidado" y cayó al rio. Anna no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró también... segundos más tarde, salió a la superficie con Yoh tomándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-...- x.x -¡Aaaaaaaa... nnita!- la chica lo soltó, dejándolo caer al agua y se cruzó de brazos. Yoh salió a flote y después de toser un par de veces, se reincorporó

-Idiota- u.ú

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- ToT -Fue un accidente...- Anna no le respondió y caminó para salir del agua, pero el chico la tomó del brazo y la miró seriamente -¿Por qué a veces pareciera que me odiaras?- Anna mantuvo silencio por un momento, desvió la mirada

-¿Sabías que... el odio puede ser otra forma de amar?- Yoh sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo

-No sé si eso es cierto, pero sé que no me odias... ya que lo hicieras, no me permitirías hacer esto- dijo juntando sus labios, Anna cerró los ojos y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos sintieron que todo su alrededor desaparecía, que estaban en un mundo en el que sólo ellos vivían. Saboreaban sus labios con lentitud y dulzura, intentando hacer que aquel momento durara por mucho...

-¡Oigan niños! ¡dejen de hacer ese espectáculo y salgan del río... AHORA!- gritó un guardia del parque, la pareja se separó y miraron a quien los había interrumpido... luego se dieron cuenta donde estaban, y observaron a su alrededor decenas de ojos viéndolos. La mayoría niños con sus padres: algunas madres tapándole los ojos a sus hijos, y otras tratando de explicarle a los suyos que hacían esos chicos en medio del río tan juntos.

* * *

Ya en la pensión

Yoh se secó el cabello con una toalla y Anna apareció a su lado, saliendo del baño

-¿Y?- preguntó el chico

-No... fue un milagro que toda mojada no me haya "chorreado" en el rio o en el camino hacia acá-

-Jijiji... al menos nos calmamos del calor y fue divertido-

-¡Siii! muy divertido- dijo con sarcasmo

-...- n.nU -Pero... me perdonaste, ¿cierto?- Anna pensó que esa había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero...

-Mmm... no lo sé, tal vez tengas que hacer algo para compensarlo-

* * *

-¡Ya volviiiiiiii! ¿me extrañaron?- preguntó Horo entrando a la pensión, nadie le respondió... pero escuchó unas voces desde una habitación cerca. Caminó hasta ponerse tras la puerta que estaba cerrada

-Ah ah ah ah... esto es más agotador de lo que pensé- escuchó a Yoh jadeante

-Tranquilo, vas bien- escuchó luego a Anna algo melosa, lo que alertó al ainu -¡Ahhhh!-

-¿Te hice daño?-

-Claro que sí, ten más cuidado-

-¿Me detengo?-

-No sigue... ponlo más adentro-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

Seguido vinieron unas quejas de Yoh que parecía hacer mucha fuerza y un suspiro de la sacerdotisa, los colores se le fueron a la cabeza y llegaba a pensar que podía ver a través de la puerta: a los dos chicos tumbados en el suelo, también algo que parecía que subía y bajaba.

* * *

-¡Uff!... que pesado es este mueble- dijo Yoh dejándose caer en el suelo para descansar

-Nada de eso, tú estás muy debilucho y no puedes hacer algo tan simple como cambiar un mueble de lugar-

-Insisto en que quedó muy adentro, debería estar más cerca de la ventana-

-Así me gusta; así se queda- dijo Anna abriendo la puerta de la habitación -¿Y este?- Yoh se acercó

-¿Horo Horo?- (.U dijo viendo al ainu desmayado

**CoNtInUaRa...**

* * *

Ke se imaginaban pervertidos?? xDDD perdon x la demora, pero he tenido salidas esta semana ke me dejaron sin escribir :p weno, cualker pregunta me dejan en review su mail para respondeeeer!!... ah si! Me habian preguntado ke era macabeo, pues es la forma machista de llamarle al hombre que es casi como un esclavo para su mujer… esop nn

REVIEWS!!!

VVV  
VV  
V


	11. Comienzan los Problemas?

-Así me gusta; así se queda- dijo Anna abriendo la puerta de la habitación -¿Y este?-

Yoh se acercó -¿Horo Horo?- (.U dijo viendo al ainu desmayado

* * *

**Capítulo 11 "Comienzan los problemas?"**

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Yoh preocupado, Horo terminó de tomar un gran vaso de agua -¡Claro! Ya no te preocupes tanto-

-Pero ¿por qué te desmayaste?- Horo lo miró y comenzó a sudar frío

-Ehh... pues... bueno... verás- decía rascandose la cabeza -Sabes que vengo de una región fría, y que pues con este calor... como que me sofoqué... sí, eso- n.nU

-Ahh, ya veo- n-n en eso entra Anna y lo miró

-Vaya, despertó- dijo sin importarle

-Gracias por preocuparte de mí- u.ú

-Jijiji... por cierto, Anna, ¿aún te duele?- Horo se heló recordando el grito de Anna de hace un rato dentro de la habitación

-¿Cómo crees? no soy tan débil para que me duela por tanto tiempo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, a Horo se le subieron los colores a la cabeza

-Ehh... Yoh, no es por ser chismoso, pero ¿por qué le preguntaste eso a Anna-

-¡Ah! es que moviendo un mueble, le golpié un dedo... jijiji, le dolió mucho, pero se hace la fuerte... ella cree que no me fijo, pero...-

-¡Ay, mira tu! ¡qué lindo!- dijo con sarcasmo, Anna regresó con un vaso de jugo

-¿De naranja?- preguntó Yoh ilusionado, Anna lo miró de reojo... y le pasó el vaso de mala gana -¡SIIII! ¡Gracias Annita, te quiero mucho!- exclamó antes de tomar el vaso con las dos manos y beberlo con ganas. Horo se levantó de la mesa

-Creo que aquí sobro... así que mejor me vuelvo a Hokkaido-

-Hurra- murmuró Anna

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- ToT -¡Aquí eres bienvenido! ¡no tienes porqué irte!.-

-Sé que soy bienvenido... de tu parte- dijo mirando a Anna -Pero creo que me he demorado más de lo debido... además si me quedo más tiempo, de seguro Pilika me castigará- u.u

-Oh... bueno, te entiendo- n.nU Anna lo miró con molestia -Iré a empacar- dijo Horo y salió de la sala

* * *

Tres días despues

-Ahhh... extraño a Horo- dijo Yoh rodando una naranja sobre la mesa de la sala

-No aceptaré conductas yaoi en mi presencia- dijo Anna sin quitar la vista del televisor

-¡No, Anna! no quise que sonara así- n.nU -Sólo que estoy algo aburrido-

-¡Oh! perdón por no ser diversión para tí-

-¡No, Anna! no quise decir eso-

-¡Ah! ahora estoy sorda-

-¡No, Anna!.-

-Ya callate- lo interrumpio, Yoh la miró con tristeza

-¿Por qué estás molesta?- Anna lo ignoró, él se levantó -Iré a darme un baño- dijo y salió de la habitación

* * *

Yoh se encontraba sumergido en las aguas termales, soltó un suspiró y cerró los ojos... desde la salida al parque con Anna, ella parecía distante. En el día, apenas le hablaba, y en la noche lo evitaba. Parecía que la ida de Horo de la pensión afectaba más que su entretención en el día, también la comunicación con su prometida.

-Tal vez... ya se artó de mí- se dijo a si mismo y se sumergió hasta los ojos, luego comenzó a hacer burbujas con la boca

-No me digas que te estás ahogando en un charco de un metro- Yoh se levantó al escuchar a su Annita detrás de él y la miró. Ella caminaba hacia las agua y se sumergió hasta sentarse en la orilla, a una cierta distancia de su prometido

-Creí que no te podías bañar- dijo algo sorprendido con su presencia -Pues ya ves que puedo- sonrió sin mirarlo

-Eso quiere decir que ¿ya no estás en... "esos dias?.-

-Así es... por lo que esta noche te cobraré la palabra-

-¿La palabra?.-

-Esta noche al fin haremos el amor- Yoh desvió la mirada hacia el agua con un aire melancólico, Anna se dio cuenta y se molestó -¿Qué? No me digas que te arrepentiste, te he perdonado muchas... ¡ahora no puedes decir que no!.-

-Descuida, no he dado pie atrás a lo que te dije-

-Entonces ¿por qué esa cara?.-

-Pues... ese día te dije que quería pasar la noche contigo, porque sentí que nos habíamos unido, y que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro... pero estos últimos días has estado muy distante- Anna lo miró con un aire de tristeza -Dime ¿hice algo para que te enfadaras conmigo?- dijo con tristeza, ella bajó la mirada

-Nada de eso-

-¿Entonces?... si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Son sólo cosas que me molestan, no tiene que ver contigo... tampoco es necesario que lo sepas, son pequeñeses sin importancia-

-Si no tuvieran importancia, no te afectarían tanto- dijo seriamente -Pero... si no quieres decírmelo, supongo que no debería importarme- dijo levantándose y saliendo del agua. Anna lo observó y también se levantó

-Exacto, no debería importarte... por eso no debes estar triste por mis tonterías- dijo desafiante, Yoh no la miró y siguió saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Más tarde, Anna fue a su habitación a cambiarse para ponerse la yukata. Eran un poco más de las 9 de la noche, aún era temprano, pero después de lo ocurrido en las aguas termales, no tenía animos para nada. Salió de la habitación y pasó por la de Yoh, la abrió un poco y lo vio: Yoh acostado en su futón, con los ojos cerrados descansando sobre su espalda y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró la puerta y siguió su camino escalera abajo.

Era obvio, esa noche no dormirían juntos.

* * *

Yoh bajó a la cocina para tomar algo de jugo. Parecía alma en pena, la idea de que Anna no le tuviera confianza, le dolía demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta, algo dentro de él había crecido mucho... más de lo que él pensaba. Años atrás, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que esa niña gruñona y antipática a quien le asignaron como prometida, llegaría a ser dulce y agradable... tal y como se imaginaba a su futura esposa. Y si no pasaba, él estaba dispuesto a escaparse de ella y casarse con alguien que lo atendiera y lo mimara, para poder vivir la vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones que siempre soñó

-Je... inocencia- dijo con tristeza antes de tomar un trago de su tan adorado jugo de naranjas. De pronto los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de golpe, en ese momento entró Anna algo distraida y lo miró con sorpresa

-Te... creía dormido- dijo con tono de niña asustada, que sin querer salió de sus labios... lo que ella misma se reprochó.

Yoh la observó un momento. Se sorprendió al notar que, sin saber que ella se acercaba; su corazón, al sentir su presencia, reaccionó de inmediato. Eso le confirmaba los pensamientos que tenía antes de su entrada a la cocina

-Pues yo... sólo... quería... no te tengo que dar explicaciones de algo sin importancia- se sorprendió el mismo por la respuesta que le había dado, Anna sintió eso como un golpe muy fuerte y sonrió con resentimiento

-Así que... ¿devolviendome con la misma moneda, Asakura?.-

-Sólo déjame en paz... no tengo deseos de hablar contigo- dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y saliendo de la cocina, temiendo decir algo más que hiriera a Anna

-¡Mira que bien! yo tampoco... pero lamentablemente tú tienes que cumplir tu palabra- Yoh se volteó con una mirada de sorpresa

-¿Perdón?.-

-Ya me oíste- dijo cruzándose de brazos, Yoh sonrió con rencor

-Anna, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una perra?- Anna abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y sintió algo en su interior romperse en mil pedazos -Si tanto deseas tener sexo con alguien para engendrar un pobre niño que tendrá la calvarie de tener como madre a alguien como tú, por mi puedes ir a pararte a la esquina- Yoh recibió la cachetada más grande de su vida, cargada de dolor y humillación. Posó su mano en la mejilla golpeada y miró a Anna, quien no dejaba de derramar amargas lágrimas.

Sus rodillas no soportaron el peso de las palabras de su prometido y cayó, levantó su brazó derecho y comenzó a morder la manga de su yukata

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí- dijo tratando que su voz no se quebrara, a pesar de que sus lágrimas la delataban

-Anna, yo... no quise decir eso-

-¡Cállate!... todo me quedó muy claro- Yoh se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, juntó valor e intentó posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica -¡No me toques!- Yoh se alejó -Tú no quieres tocar a una perra arrastrada ¿no?... porque eso es lo que he sido todos estos días para tí... una maldita perra molesta rogando que la cojan-

-¡No!... claro que no... todo lo que has hecho, me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de algo muy importante-

-Me vale una mierda lo que hayas pensado- dijo con veneno en sus palabras Yoh cayó sentado y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Anna hizo lo mismo para esconder su rostro.

Ambos con el corazon herido. Ambos queriendo borrar palabras que habían dicho sin pensar. Ambos pensando que el otro lo odia. Ambos sollozando en silencio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Tenía la vista nublada, seguramente provocado por sus ojos inchados de tanto llanto. Se los refregó con sus manos, y vio claramente el rostro de su prometido. Sonriéndole como siempre ofreciéndole un vaso

-Tóma... un jugo de naranjas recién exprimido le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera- Anna lo recibió en silencio y miró hacia el lado. Yoh suspiró y miró por la ventana sin levantarse de su posición

-Es un lindo día... claro que después de una noche tan agria, cualquier día puede parecer hermoso... jijiji- rió con tristeza, Anna lo observó: sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados ¿también había llorado?. No recordaba haberlo visto ni siquiera triste, o tal vez su propia tristeza no la había dejado ver con claridad.

-Je... entiendo que no quieras hablarme, después de todo ¡te dije cosas horribles!- dijo rascandose la cabeza de manera torpe -Sé que una disculpa no es suficiente, ni siquiera un jugo de naranjas recien hecho puede enmendar lo que hice... te hice sentir de lo peor- Anna desvió la mirada, la verdad es que no quería hablar porque su voz no tenía la fuerza de siempre, y sólo le causaría más humillación

-Lo he pensado mucho... y creo... que lo mejor es alejarnos por un tiempo- Anna lo miró con sorpresa -Iré unas semanas a Izumo y tú puedes quedarte aquí... si queremos tener un hijo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mejorar nuestra situación antes. Así tendrá un buen lugar para crecer- sonrió, al no recibir respuesta de parte de Anna, suspiró de resignación -Bien... supongo... que iré a empacar-

**CoNtInUaRá...**

* * *

o.oU nop, no estoy con depresión... creo que solo quise escribir algo de drama n.nU jejeje... pues a mi me dio penitaa ToT ejem... como dije en el summary... lenguaje explícito... oxoU wenu, no taaaaaanto, pero iwal xD es mucho para mi (.U weno, esperen el prox capitulo para que sepan como se arregla esta historia que parece guion de telenovela cebolla aioooz! 


	12. Reconciliación?

-Lo he pensado mucho... y creo... que lo mejor es alejarnos por un tiempo- Anna lo miró con sorpresa -Iré unas semanas a Izumo y tú puedes quedarte aquí... si queremos tener un hijo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mejorar nuestra situación antes. Así tendrá un buen lugar para crecer- sonrió, al no recibir respuesta de parte de Anna, suspiró de resignación -Bien... supongo... que iré a empacar-

* * *

**Capítulo 12 "Reconciliación?"**

Anna se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yoh subiendo la escalera, sus ojos se entrecerraron

_"... si queremos tener un hijo"_

Las palabras de Yoh volvieron a su mente. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro

_"... si queremos tener un hijo"_

Abrazó con fuerza sus piernas y posó el mentón en sus rodillas

_"... si **QUEREMOS** tener un hijo"_

Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y se levantó decidida

* * *

Yoh cerró el bolso con un poco de ropa que llevaría a Izumo. Cerró los ojos con tristeza

-Es lo mejor- se dijo a si mismo y salió de su habitación con el bolso puesto.

Fue a la habitación de Anna, miró un momento el vacio del lugar y cerró la puerta; ni siquiera se marchaba y ya sentía nostalgia de allí. Pasó por la sala, abrió la puerta y sólo vio el televisor apagado. Bajó las escaleras y fue al comedor, observó la puerta de la cocina, lugar en que había pasado la noche junto a Anna... ella ya no estaba allí.  
La buscó en la cocina y el baño, pero no la encontró. Decidió salir de la pensión... supuso que ella no deseaba verlo, por lo que se iría sin despedirse.

Llegó al portón de la entrada, intentó abrirlo, pero estaba con llave. Se extrañó y de la cerradura salió un pequeño espíritu, que le entregó una nota.

_"Yoh:  
Si de verdad quieres irte, intenta encontrarme y te daré la llave. No intentes saltar la cerca, dejé unos demonios cuidando; si lo haces, te atacarán.  
Anna"_

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Anna estaba sobre el techo de la pensión: aburrida, fastidiada y hambrienta

-Creí que sería más inteligente para buscarme- u.ú -Ya me da igual lo que haga ese bobo, iré a comer algo antes de desmayarme de hambre- dijo y entrecerró sus ojos con algo de tristeza, se levantó y caminó hasta la orilla del techo. Saltó hasta el balcón de la sala y abrió la ventana para entrar.

¡Hooola, Annita! Hasta que bajaste del techo, no creí que aguantaras tanto tiempo allá arriba- Anna lo miró, Yoh sonriente comiendo galletas mientras veía el televisor

¡Sabías que estaba en el techo- preguntó molesta

-Claaro- n-n

¡Y porqué no subiste a buscarme!.-

-Pues me dio pereza...-

-. . .- ò.ó

-Además...- Yoh sacó la nota que le dio el espíritu -Aquí dice "Si de verdad quieres irte"... yo no me quiero ir, jijiji- Anna se relajó y lo miró -Y al parecer tu tampoco: porque sino, no hubieras hecho todo esto- ella se acercó y le quitó la fuente con galletas ¡Oye- T-T

-Tonto- u-ú dijo comiendo, Yoh sonrió

¡Te atrapé- dijo tomándola de la muñeca, ambos intercambiaron mirada, las cuales tenían un brillo de alegría al pensar que ya no se separarían, pero se mantenía el arrepentimiento y el dolor por la noche anterior

-Yo...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Anna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada

-Perdóname- dijo el shaman -Sé que te dije cosas horribles, y que seguramente te costará olvidar todo lo que sucedió ayer... pero yo hablé sin pensar, sólo me dejé llevar por la tristeza que sentía en ese momento... por favor, no podría soportar estar a tu lado sabiendo que me tienes rencor- dijo con melancolía, Anna lo miró por un momento y hizo una mueca de media sonrisa

-Sí que eres cursi si te lo propones- Yoh rió sonrojado -Supongo que si no dejé que te fueras, es porque lo de anoche no fue tan grave-

¿Lo dices en serio?.-

-Claro que no... me trataste de perra y me dijiste que sería una mala madre- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno... ehh... tal vez no debí decirlo tan directamente-

¿Quieres decir que de verdad piensas eso?.-

¡No!... quiero decir que... bueno... fuiste un poquiiiiiiiiiito arrastrada cuando comenzaste con esto de tener un hijo-

-Ajá...- u.ú

-Pero poquísimo- n.nU

¿Y lo de mala madre- Yoh sonrió y se levantó para quedar a su altura

-Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor madre del mundo-

¿Del mundo-

-Bueeeno... de esta casa- n-n

-Mmm...- u.ú -Vaya, me debo sentir muy feliz por eso-

-Sep- n-n se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitacion

-Espera... ¿qué es eso que me dijiste que te ayudé a darte cuenta- dijo volteándose para verlo

¿Ah- se preguntó, miró hacia arriba para pensar -Mmm... ¡ah si- n-n

-Bien ¿y qué es- preguntó algo intrigada

-Que estaba enamorado de tí- dijo sonriente y como si nada, Anna se quedó inmóvil de sorpresa -Iré a buscar más galletas- dijo Yoh poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, siguiendo su recorrido hacia la cocina

* * *

Anna estaba en su habitación cambiandose de ropa, eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Iría un rato a las aguas termales antes de la cena, por lo que se puso la yukata y llevó una toalla en el brazo.

Caminó por el pasillo y vio a Yoh en la sala viendo televisión. Lo pensó un momento y entró

¿Mmm¿Qué pasa- preguntó el shaman al sentir la presencia de su prometida, ella guardó silencio por un momento

¿Quieres acompañarme a las aguas termales- dijo sin mirarlo, le había costaba invitarlo; tal vez era porque Yoh podría pensar que esa invitación incluía una situación indecorosa, y eso podría hacer que siguiera pensando que era una arrastrada. Yoh parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió

-Claro-

* * *

Ambos se sumergieron en el agua tibia, Yoh lanzó un suspiro de relajo y miró el cielo enrojecido

-Esta es la mejor hora para mirar el cielo...- dijo Yoh

-... ese cambio de colores que hay al anochecer es hermoso- terminó Anna, el chico la observó sonriente. Era una linda sensación saber que opinaban de la misma forma, a pesar de ser algo sin importancia.

¿Por qué la invitación- preguntó, esperando que la pregunta no molestara a su prometida

-Quería invitarte, eso es todo-

-No es cierto, te costó mucho decirmelo como para que sea una "simple invitación-

-... quería estar contigo y demostrarte que todo lo que me dijiste ayer no es cierto- Yoh la miró con tristeza

-Anna, no sigas con eso. Yo soy el que te debe demostrar que en verdad no pienso así- Anna guardó silencio, de pronto sintió brazos alrededor de ella. Yoh la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica.

-Lo que nos decimos en una pelea, son sólo pequeñeces guardadas que aumentamos para herir al otro; por lo que no debemos darle importancia, ya que no son dichas con sinceridad. Por eso no debes demostrarme nada, con sólo saber que me quieres, es suficiente para darme cuenta que soy la persona más afortunada que existe-

¿Quererte- Yoh levantó la cabeza y la miró -Lo que siento es algo más que eso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Yoh observó lo hermosa que se veía y no se dio cuenta que se acercaba a su rostro, hasta que juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Anna cerró los ojos y lo abrazó por el cuello, profundizando aún más el beso. El chico saboreaba los labios de su prometida con suavidad, atrapando el labio superior para luego dejar entrar a su lengua en la cavidad de la sacerdotiza, recorriendo cada rincón. Anna no se quedaba atrás y comenzó una batalla entre sus lenguas, pero de forma lenta y dulce. Se separaron y se miraron profundamente, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse de la misma forma.

* * *

Al salir del agua, se secaron y se pusieron sus yukatas. Ya eran más de las 9.30pm, por lo que no tenía sentido volver a ponerse ropa. Caminaban por el comedor para ir a la cocina.

-Annita... ¿podrías hacer la cena hoy?.-

-Estuviste mucho tiempo en el agua tibia, ya que estás diciendo tonterías-

-Por favoooor... ¡cocinas tan rico!.-

-Con adulaciones no sacarás nada- u.ú

¡Pero si es verdad!.-

-... Mañana irás temprano al supermercado y me encargaré del almuerzo-

¡Ehhh- exclamó Yoh feliz -Entonces iré a la cocina a preparar la cena de hoy- n0n

-No, mejor pidamos una pizza- Yoh la miró aterrorizado

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Annita- ToT

-Que tenga deseos de comer pizza, no quiere decir que no sea yo- u.ú

¿Segura que eres tú- o.o

-Si no quieres, entonces corre a la cocina a preparar la cena-

-Nononononono... Annita, si era una broma- 9.9U

-Ajá...- Yoh sonrió y la abrazó de forma infantil ¿Qué te pasa que me abrazas tan de repente!.-

-Jijiji ¿Te tengo que avisar cada vez que quiera abrazarte?.-

-No te tomes tanta confianza con lo que pasó en las aguas termales- dijo tratando de safarse del abrazo de oso de su prometido, pero con tanto empujón, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y no se resistieron a la inercia de acercarse aún más. Yoh estaba sobre Anna, la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó para quedar ambos sentados, todo sin romper el beso que los unía. El chico se encontró con una de las piernas de su acompañante, llevó una mano a recorrerla desde el tobillo lentamente hacia arriba; el tacto con la suave piel de su prometida le encantaba. Terminó de recorrer la pierna, pero no se detuvo y se aventuró por debajo de la yukata, percatándose de que, al igual que él, no llevaba ropa interior. Se detuvo en la cintura de la chica, ya que la prenda no le facilitaba seguir. Su otra mano se dirigió a la cinta de la yukata y la desató facilmente, dejando a la vista todos los atributos de la rubia. Recorrió la espalda de la chica con lentitud y se dirigió al frente, sus manos se encontraron cerca del ombligo, una de ella subió hasta uno de los bien fomados pechos de su prometida y lo apretó suavemente.

Anna rompió el beso y miró a Yoh, ambos algo jadeantes por falta de respiración y la exitación del momento.Bajó la mirada hasta la cinta de la yukata del shaman, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás. La desató, dejando al descubierto el torso del chico. Posó sus manos acariciando cada rincón, todo bajo la mirada de Yoh. Bajó una mano un poco más, la puso sobre el miembro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo. La respiración de Yoh se aceleró y se agachó un poco para alcanzar el rostro de Anna, casi rogando por otro beso. La chica no se lo negó y juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

¿Pero que cochinadas están haciendo!... ¡Anna, quita la mano de ahi¿Acaso no te enseñé modales, niñita- la pareja se separó de inmediato, se levantarón y se cubrieron con sus yukatas

-Estoy hace media hora esperando que me abran la maldita puerta, con razón no escuchaban los golpes... ¡j�!... Yoh, se te dio una casa bastante grande como para que hagan sus cosas en cualquiera de las habitaciones, pero no encuentran nada mejor que ponerme en medio del comedor ¿no?... ya vayan a otra parte, y cuando terminen, quiero que Yoh me traiga un té- dijo caminando hasta la mesa para sentarse.

Yoh y Anna se miraron con preocupación, al parecer la visita de la abuela no sería para nada agradable.

**CoNtInUaRa...**

* * *

juajuajua... nooo! aún no pasará lo que querían, pero me parecio que este lime salio como un pokitin lemon, a pesar de que no llegaron a nada.. o no? Oo wenu, para los ke esperaban drama... lo siento n.nU no soporto ke esten tanto tiempo separados u.u jijiji, espero ke les haya gustado... creo ke me kedo raaaaro e Yoh esta cada vez mas cursi, pero el amor lo puso asi xD

nus vemos! dejen un review!

VVV  
VV  
V


	13. Vayan a Revolcarse a otro Lado uú

-... ya vayan a otra parte, y cuando terminen, quiero que Yoh me traiga un té- dijo caminando hasta la mesa para sentarse.

Yoh y Anna se miraron con preocupación, al parecer la visita de la abuela no sería para nada agradable.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13 "Vayan a Revolcarse a otro Lado u.ú"**

¡Qué vergüenza- se lamentó Anna sentada en el piso de su habitación, Yoh estaba de igual forma ambos apoyados en la espalda del otro con cara de funeral

¿Por qué en ese momento- se lamentó él

-... Debimos estar en otro lugar...-

-... ¡Estábamos tan cerca!...-

-... pero no en el comedor...-

-... Si sólo se hubiera quedado afuera...-

-... Malditas hormonas traicioneras...-

-... o si mejor que no hubiera venido...-

-... si no las tuviera...-

-... Todo estaría bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo, suspiraron y se levantaron. Caminaron hasta la puerta y se encontraron cara a cara. Yoh se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza

-Ehh... aún podemos... intentarlo más tarde... ¿no- dijo tratando desviar la mirada

-Sí... más tarde- contesto de la misma forma, se sentían extraños después de todo lo que pasó. Casi chocan por salir, pero Yoh le dio la pasada a Anna y ella aceptó con algo de torpeza.

**

* * *

**

-Aquí está tu té, abuela- dijo Yoh mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, caminó hasta el otro extremo para sentarse junto a Anna, frente a la anciana. Tomó a sorbos su té, mientras que los adolescentes miraban el suelo apenados. Puso la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente dando un ligero golpe que retumbó fuertemente en los oídos de los chicos

-Supongo... que después de lo que vi, ya estás embarazada, Anna- dijo mirando a su aprendiz

-No... aún no- dijo sin mirarla, Yoh levantó la vista y la observó extrañado ¿acaso la abuela sabía que intentaban tener un hijo?. La anciana suspiró y acomodó sus lentes

-Te queda una semana-

-Lo sé-

¡Un momento¿de qué rayos están hablando- exclamó Yoh notando que estaba quedando fuera de la conversación

-Al parecer no le has dicho nada- le reprochó la anciana a la chica

¿Qué no me ha dicho-

-Se les dio el plazo de un mes para que dejaras embarazada a Anna-

¿Qué-

-Al parecer ella no se atrevió a decírtelo hasta la semana pasada y ahora sólo tienes una semana para hacerlo-

-Pero ¿por qué? no estoy entendiendo nada-

-De pequeña, Anna tuvo un accidente... y por culpa de eso puede que sea infértil- Yoh quedó en shock mirando a su abuela -Debemos saber cuanto antes sobre su fertilidad, sabes que el objetivo de su compromiso es dejar descendencia-

¿Por qué no le hacen un examen y ya-

-Ese tipo de cosas con doctores son demasiado costosas-

-Y ¿si no puede ser madre¿qué pasar�-

-Será enviada a la Montaña Osore para que siga con su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa y a ti se te asignará otra prometida- Yoh quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y volteó hacia Anna, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente escaleras arriba, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

**

* * *

**

Anna llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, suspiró y la corrió para abrirla; entró y la corrió nuevamente para cerrarla. La oscuridad del lugar no dejaba ver, pero logró divisar la silueta del shaman cerca de la ventana

-Yoh, necesitamos hablar- dijo la chica con la seriedad que la caracteriza

-...- guardó silencio por un momento

-Yo...-

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste-

¿Crees que es fácil para mi?... no debías haberte enterarte de esta forma-

¿Y de qué forma debía hacerlo- dijo alzando la voz

-No lo harías- dijo de forma imponente -Al menos hasta estar segura si es verdad... por eso intenté seducirte para que tuviéramos sexo, intenté de todo para pasar la noche contigo y salir de la maldita duda... pero nunca cediste- dijo lo último con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Si me hubieras dicho desde el principio, no me hubiera negado-

-Tal vez... pero no quería que lo hicieras por lástima-

-...-

-Además, terminaste por convencerme que yo no quería tener sólo sexo contigo... sino lo que en verdad deseaba era hacer el amor con la persona más importante para mí- sonrió algo sonrojada, Yoh la miró -Pero ahora no me queda mucho tiempo... y dudo mucho que pueda quedar embarazada en esta situación-

-Aún si no podemos, no permitiré que nos separen- dijo acercándose a ella

-Pero la abuela tiene razón... nuestro compromiso fue hecho para dejar descendencia, no tiene sentido que estés con alguien que no puede darte un hijo-

¡Aún no estamos seguros de eso- dijo abrazándola -Además... no me importa que no puedas quedar embarazada, yo quiero estar contigo-

-Pero...-

¡Nada de pero! si nos intentan separar, te raptaré y te llevaré muy muy lejos- dijo de forma infantil, Anna sonrió y se aferró a él con fuerza.

De pronto, la puerta se corrió violentamente

¿Y mi cena- preguntó Kino con enfado, la pareja se separó rápidamente, la anciana encendió la luz y notó las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos -Soy su invitada y tienen el descaro de dejarme sin comida-

-No, abuela... nosotros íbamos a pedir una pizza- dijo Yoh

¿Pizza!... estamos en Japón, no en norte América- regañó

-Pero no tiene nada de malo comer algo distinto de vez en cuando-

-Deja de decir tonterías y baja a preparar sushi-

¿Sushi? pero eso da mucho trabajo-o-

¿Y? si lo hacen los dos, se repartirán el trabajo y ni lo notarás-

-Pero...-

-Vamos, Yoh- dijo Anna tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo hacia afuera -No sacarás nada con regañar- murmuró camino a la cocina

-Lo sé... es peor que tú- dijo con resignación

-...- u.ú

**

* * *

**

Toda la pensión estaba en oscuridad, sólo la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales, permitiendo ver la silueta de dos jóvenes por el pasillo del segundo piso. Se escuchó un ligero golpe contra la pared, Yoh había acorralado a la chica siguiendo el juego de besos que habían comenzado hace ya bastantes minutos atrás.

Después de la cena, la abuela se había despedido para ir al mundo de los sueños; lo que dio paso al comienzo de una velada romántica a la joven pareja. Anna se separó del chico por unos pocos centímetros, Yoh iba a preguntar que ocurría, pero la chica posó su dedo en su boca para evitar que hablara y obligó al shaman caminar de espaldas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación más cercana: la de ella.

Corrió la puerta para abrirla, ambos entraron y la cerró. Yoh dejó escapar una de sus características risitas, pero Anna lo calló uniendo sus labios nuevamente, cayeron al suelo suavemente entre besos y caricias. Anna estaba sobre él, tomó la polera del chico para quitársela y la arrojó hacia el lado

¿Acaso en esta casa no se puede dormir- se encendió la luz de mesa revelando a la anciana, sentada sobre el futón, con el rostro lleno de ira y una polera en la cabeza. La pareja se separó y repuso la compostura rápidamente

-A.a.a.a.a.abuela... ¡que sorpresa¿q.qué haces aquí- n.nU dijo Yoh con notable nerviosismo

-Intentando dormir- u.ú respondió molesta y se sacó la polera de la cabeza para arrojársela a Yoh -Tápate ¿quieres-

-Ehh, sí- dijo poniéndosela rápidamente -Pero abuela, esta es la habitación de Anna-

-Por lo mismo es la más decente en esta pocilga... ya veo la razón por la que no tienen muchos clientes en la pensión, las demás habitaciones son un verdadero asco... incluyendo la tuya, Yoh, llena de basura pegada en las paredes-

-Pero a mi me gusta así- u.u

-Si tanto te gusta, vayan a revolcarse all�-

-Disculpe por las molestias que le causamos... vámonos, Yoh- dijo Anna mecánicamente con una reverencia para luego agarrar al chico y salir del lugar rápidamente

**

* * *

**

Ya en la habitación de Yoh, Anna estiraba el futón con tranquilidad mientras el chico regañaba la estancia de la anciana

-... siempre ha sido así, se cree la reina del mundo y trata a los demás como si no valieran nada... no recuerdo ningún tipo de preocupación por mi de su parte, nunca le importé, soy sólo un instrumento para que su apellido perdure- decía fastidiado sentado en el piso ¿Por qué no le dijiste algo para que saliera de tu habitación-

-No me molesta, ella tiene derecho a todo lo que es mió-

¿Qué? no entiendo como le puedes tener tanto respeto-

-Se lo merece- dijo metiéndose dentro del futón, dándole la espalda a su prometido

¿Por qué? ella no ha hecho nada como para tenerla tan alto-

-Me recogió cuando estaba abandonada y me acogió cuando nadie más lo hacía...- Yoh la miró con arrepentimiento, había olvidado todo eso, ahora entendía porque Anna nunca le llevaba la contraria a la anciana

-Lo siento... creo que había olvidado eso- dijo apenado

-Ella ha hecho mucho por mí, y me eligió para que su apellido transcendiera... pero la he decepcionado- dijo con tristeza

-No digas eso- dijo acercándose al futón

-Es la verdad... cuando le dije que había la posibilidad de que no pudiera tener hijos, me miró con gran decepción, pero me dio la oportunidad de intentar quedar embarazada... queda una semana y ni siquiera he podido acostarme contigo- Yoh se metió dentro del futón y la abrazó

-Ahora estás acostada conmigo- le sonrió, logrando animar un poco a la chica -Aún podemos intentarlo hoy... si quieres- Anna se dio vuelta y se aferró a él

-Prefiero que me abraces- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, él sonrió y besó la frente de la rubia, la abrazó fuertemente y cerró los ojos.

**

* * *

**

¿A Izumo- o.o

-Sí-

-Pero ¿por qué-.-

-Porque yo lo digo- u.ú

Yoh parpadeó un par de veces, los tres debían ir a Izumo ese mismo día sin razón alguna. La anciana y Anna continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente, el chico suspiró resignado y las imitó

**CoNtInUaRá...**

**

* * *

**

algo de drama y romance en este cap -.- feliz dia de san Valentín atrasado xDDU

al fin se sabe xke Anna estaba tan desesperada xD ¿se lo esperaban?

muahahaha n0n... ke consecuencias traera el viaje a Izumo?

prepárense ke la limonada recién comienza nñ

dejen reviews!

aiooooz

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	14. En Izumo

¿A Izumo- o.o

Sí-

Pero ¿por qué?.-.-

Porque yo lo digo- u.ú

Yoh parpadeó un par de veces, los tres debían ir a Izumo ese mismo día sin razón alguna. La anciana y Anna continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente, el chico suspiró resignado y las imitó

* * *

**Capítulo 14 "En Izumo"**

Se ponía el sol y llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Asakura, viajaron casi la mitad del día entre tren y caminata. Yoh hace mucho que no volvía al lugar donde creció, más de un año si bien recordaba; al contrario de Anna, que iba de vez en cuando para ver a su sensei y seguir con un entrenamiento "a distancia" de su labor como sacerdotisa.

Al entrar, los recibieron Yohmei y Tamao

Al fin llegan- dijo el anciano mirando a su esposa

A este niñito se le ocurrió malgastar dinero en un puesto de comida rápida y perdimos bastante tiempo- respondió la anciana con fastidio

Pero tenía hambre-.-

Buenas tardes señora Kino, señorita Anna, joven Yoh- saludó Tamao con una reverencia

¡Hola Tamao! tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no- sonrió el chico, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosada, ella asintió tímidamente

Ya basta de cursilerías y saludos, vamos adentro- dijo la anciana y avanzó hasta su hogar, Anna la siguió en silencio al igual que Tamao, pero Yoh miró a su abuelo

¿Dónde están los demás?.-

Tu madre está en el templo-

¿Y pap�?.-

Trepando árboles, supongo- dijo algo fastidiado, a Yoh le corrió una gota

Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mis padres¿verdad?.-

Le escogimos a tu madre un excelente hombre para comprometerla, pero se tuvo que fijar en el vago de tu padre- dijo molesto, pero suspiró de resignación -Al menos era un shaman, bastante torpe al principio, pero mejoró sus capacidades notablemente con mucho esfuerzo- dijo con más suavidad y miró al chico -Y gracias a eso, Keiko y Mikihisa nos dieron a un nieto con grandes poderes espirituales, por desgracia eres igual de vago que tu padre y no le has sacado un buen provecho a tus dones- Yoh rió rascándose la cabeza -Pero por ahora, espero con ansias que tú y Anna puedan hacer lo mismo: darnos un bisnieto digno de seguir la tradición de la familia Asakura- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, Yoh bajó la vista. Si Anna no podía tener hijos, se iría con ella para que no los separaran... pero decepcionaría enormemente a su familia y acabaría con la tradición shamánica de los Asakura para siempre... en esos momentos, se lamentaba que Hao no siguiera con vida...

* * *

La habitación que le habían prestado a Anna era espaciosa, tenía una puerta corrediza hacia el jardín y un espacio entre la puerta y el techo con vidrio. Todas las habitaciones que estaban en esa parte de la casa eran de igual forma. Al lado estaba la que Tamao ocupaba y dos más allá la que le habían dado a Yoh.

Estaban ambos en el lugar bastante distanciados, sentados en el lugar opuesto al del otro. Disfrutaban estar un momento así, sólo sintiendo el aura del otro cerca.

Hoy hablé con el abuelo- dijo Yoh de la nada, Anna no respondió -Al parecer no sabe de la posibilidad de que no puedas tener hijos... me dijo que esperaba con ansias que le diéramos un bisnieto-

...- Anna miró hacia un lado con tristeza

Jijiji, nos debemos dar prisa para cumplir con lo que espera- sonrió

No sé de donde sacas tanta esperanza, lo más segura es que yo no pueda hacer eso nunca- Yoh la observó por un momento en silencio

Dime ¿Por que sospechas que no puedes quedar embarazada- preguntó

Si puedo quedar embarazada... el problema es si mi cuerpo resiste el embarazo-

¿Cómo?.-

Cuando era pequeña... cuando vivía con mis padres, tuve un accidente- Yoh se sorprendió y se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

¿Qué sucedió?.-

Recuerdo que hace unas semanas les había comentado que veía espíritus, y ese día había uno rondando en nuestra casa...-

**.:FlashBack:.**

¡Pap�, mira!.- dijo la pequeña de cabellera rubia de unos 6 años ¡Un fantasma¡un fantasma entró a nuestra casa!.-

¿Qué tonterías dices ahora, Anna?.- dijo un hombre severamente -Sabes que las mentiras son de niñas malas-

Pero yo no estoy mintiendo- dijo con tristeza al ver que su padre no le creía

Estoy muy ocupado, así que no me molestes con esas cosas- dijo regresando a una habitación continua que parecía una mini biblioteca. La niña se quedó tras la puerta por unos momentos, pequeñas lágrimas caían al suelo... volteó al espíritu que estaba cerca de ella

¡Todo es tu culpa¿Por qué me vienes a molestar a mi casa?.- le gritó a la luz que veía ¡Vete!.- la luz no se movió, la chica se enfadó e intentó atraparlo. El espíritu se movió hacia el lado evitándola, pero la pequeña Anna no se daría por vencida, lo siguió dando pie a una persecución por toda su casa. Llegó hasta la sala principal que tenía un gran ventanal hacia la terraza, el espíritu atravesó el vidrio y Anna paró; corrió el ventanal y vio al espíritu: sobre el jardín flotando un poco más alto que la niña, casi haciéndole burla por no conseguir atraparlo

Te atraparé y te mostraré ante mis padres, así me creerán y nunca más me llamarán mentirosa- dijo desafiante, tomó impulso y corrió sobre la terraza para saltar hacia la pequeña luz... sus pequeñas manos lograron alcanzarlo, pero no lo atrapó como ella esperaba... bajo sus pies ya no estaba la terraza en la que había corrido, sino que un suelo de cemento que marcaba el contorno del césped, unos 40 centímetros más bajo que la terraza. Cayó pesadamente, recibiendo el golpe a un costado de su pequeño cuerpo.

**.:FlashBack:.**

... después de eso, recuerdo que desperté en el hospital y supe que me había fracturado la pelvis con la caída, por lo que los huesos de esa zona son débiles aún y es posible que no resistan el peso de un bebé- Yoh la miró con sorpresa y algo de lástima, Anna tenía la vista en un lugar perdido, pero sintió la mirada de su prometido -No me mires así, que es justamente lo que trataba de evitar con ocultarte esto- dijo duramente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y le dio la espalda -Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación- el shaman obedeció, aún estaba tratando de digerir lo del accidente de Anna y ella parecía muy afectada al recordarlo, por lo que prefirió que ambos estuvieran solos.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, todos en la mansión Asakura dormían... todos menos uno, Yoh estaba pensativo. El hecho que Anna se embarazara, podría traerle un gran riesgo a ella, un riesgo que parecía querer tomar. Intentar contradecirla o sólo tratarla con más delicadeza, atacaría directamente su orgullo, algo que Yoh sabía muy bien lo que significaba para ella.

La apoyaría en todo y estaría cada momento a su lado, esa era su decisión ahora. Se levantó del futón y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza, asomó su cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados, al no ver a nadie salió de su habitación y caminó, intentando no hacer ruido, en dirección a la habitación de Anna. Todo iba bien, hasta que...

¿Joven Yoh¿Qué hace a estas horas afuera- preguntó una soñolienta Tamao saliendo de su habitación, el shaman miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo

Ehh... pues yo... iba... ¡al baño!... eso- n-n

Ya veo... pero el baño está hacia el otro lado- dijo mirándolo con extrañeza

¡Ah si! jijiji, lo olvidé... hace tanto que no venía aquí- dijo rascándose la cabeza y esperó un momento a que Tamao regresara a su habitación, pero se quedó parada en el mismo lugar

¿No irá al baño?.- preguntó la pelirrosada con inocencia

Ehh... ¿y tú¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora-

Iba a la cocina por un poco de leche- dijo acercándose al castaño

¿Te acompaño?.- la chica de sonrojó fugazmente

Pe.pe.pero... usted quiere ir al baño- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Pues se me quitaron las ganas, y ya que estoy despierto... jijiji- sonrió, la aprendiz de shaman asintió felizmente y caminaron juntos hasta la dichosa cocina.

Muchas gracias por la compañía- dijo Tamao con una pequeña reverencia al estar frente a su habitación

No es nada, para la próxima vez que me desvele vendré a acompañarte a la cocina nuevamente, jijiji- dijo con una sonrisa, Tamao se sonrojó y entró rápidamente al lugar donde dormía. Cerró la puerta y suspiró, sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. La sola compañía de Yoh la hacía muy feliz, y deseaba decírselo... no importaba que no fuera correspondida, sentía que ese momento era perfecto para decirle sus sentimientos.

Reunió fuerzas y corrió la puerta de su habitación

Joven Yoh...- dijo mirando hacia la izquierda, donde estaría la habitación del chico, pero no lo vio... escuchó una puerta cerrarse y se volteó a la derecha: la habitación de Anna.

Lo había entendido todo.

* * *

Yoh entró a la habitación de la rubia y miró hacia el futón

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la chica al verlo entrar

No podía dormir... y al parecer tú tampoco- sonrió

No estamos en la pensión, aquí no puedes llegar y entrar a mi habitación como si nada- dijo con la seriedad que se caracteriza

Oh, bueno entonces... Anna ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?.- Anna se incorporó sobre el futón y lo miró: estaba con esa estúpida y odiosa sonrisa

... Sí- dijo y se tapó dándole la espalda, Yoh sonrió para luego acercarse para entrar en el futón, la abrazó y se acercó a su oído

Buenas noches- dijo suavemente y cerró los ojos

* * *

Tamao estaba frente a la habitación de Anna, miraba hacia abajo e intentó sacar ese nudo en la garganta que tenía. Tocó la puerta

Señorita Anna, el desayuno está servido- dijo y salió del lugar casi corriendo, no deseaba ver la escena que se había imaginado la noche anterior: Yoh durmiendo abrazado a Anna. La pelirrosada entró rápidamente a la casa conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, Mikihisa la vio pasar y quedó pensativo.

Anna... despierta- dijo Yoh con suavidad

...- pero la chica no escuchaba y sólo dio algo parecido a un gruñido, Yoh sonrió y acercó su rostro al de la chica, uniendo sus labios con ternura. Pronto Anna comenzaba a corresponder, y el shaman introdujo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado. Anna posó su mano en la cabeza del chico, acercándolo más a ella. Yoh se posó sobre ella, haciendo el roce entre sus cuerpos cada vez mayor. El castaño se separó un poco y miró a una soñolienta Anna

Buenos días- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, la chica le regaló una sonrisa -Al fin pude despertar a la "Bella Durmiente", jijiji- con ese comentario se ganó un golpe en la cabeza -Auch- T.T

Anna se incorporó sobre el futón e Yoh se echó hacia atrás, quedando sentados frente a frente. Yoh sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente para besarla, Anna lo abrazó y se dejó caer sobre el futón

¿No dejarás que me levante?.- preguntó la chica al librarse de los hambrientos labios de su prometido

Mmm... nop- dijo sonriente y la volvió a besar, la rubio recorrió la espalda del shaman por largo tiempo y luego pasó al pecho, bajando hasta la cinta de la yukata: se la desató con facilidad. Yoh rompió el beso y se incorporó, tomando a la chica para levantarla junto a él. Le sonrió de forma traviesa y se quitó la yukata por él mismo, Anna lo abrazó por el cuello y siguió con su juego de besos. Yoh mantuvo los ojos abiertos y, sin querer, miró hacia arriba, el espacio de ventana que había entre la puerta y el techo... se veía un gran árbol y de él parecía colgar algo... algo que parecía una máscara... una máscara muy familiar.

Rápidamente empujó a Anna sobre el futón

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó molesta por la abrupta acción del chico

Mi pap�-

¿Qué?.- o.ó

Mi papá nos ha estado mirando:s

...- u.ú Yoh recogió su yukata y se la puso rápidamente, salió de la habitación y miró hacia el árbol con molestia, Mikihisa lo observó y rascó el costado de la máscara

Creí que lo difícil sería convencer a Yoh- u-ú

**CoNtInUaRá...**

* * *

primero... _PERDON POR LA DEMORA_! n0n

wenu oxo... drama y algo ke no se le puede llamar ni sikiera lime xD y la explicacion de anna es un poco bastante cientifica xDDD tiene futuro de medico parece, xP

**ACLARACIONES**

**1.** me llegaron reviews diciendo ke Kino supuestamente era ciega... aclaro ke yo he visto la serie de anime y no se toca el tema si es o no ciega (solo lo de usar lentes oscuros), se poco del manga y un par de veces me tope con eso de que no podia ver en un fic y no recuerdo donde mas... yo no tengo idea si es o no así, pero como en el fic se hace necesario ke sea vidente xD lo dejaremos asi, ok? nn pero ojo, que no confirmo ni desmiento que sea o no ciega Oo

**2.** cambie un poco el pasado de los personajes xD aclaro ke keiko (la madre de yoh) nunca ha muerto, como se cree por ahi... esta viva, solo que se la pasa en el templo. No sé sobre el matrimonio de Mikihisa y Keiko, y lo que puse en el fic es totalmente sacado de mi imaginación xD

**3.** Anna e Yoh se conocieron a los 10 años, no a los 4 como se dice x ahi (yo tb lo crei x un tiempo xP)... por lo que el accidente tb es algo totalmente de mi imaginacion xD

esop n-n

dejen reviews ke me hacen muy feliz n0n  
xfavor xD

**VVV  
VV  
V**


	15. El Lugar Secreto

¿Qué?- o.ó

Mi papá nos ha estado mirando- :s

...- u.ú Yoh recogió su yukata y se la puso rápidamente, salió de la habitación y miró hacia el árbol con molestia, Mikihisa lo observó y rascó el costado de la máscara

Creí que lo difícil sería convencer a Yoh- u.ú

* * *

**Capítulo 15 "El Lugar Secreto"**

Mikihisa saltó hasta el suelo y miró a su hijo por unos momentos

... ¡Hola, hijo! hace mucho que no te veía... veo que has crecido mucho, jejeje... bueno, el desayuno está servido- dijo y se fue caminando, riendo nerviosamente, hacia el comedor. Yoh suspiró con resignación, se volteó hacia la habitación de Anna y corrió la puerta

Mi padre dice que está servido el...- decía hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación: la chica se había sacado la yukata para cambiarse de ropa, y él abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que ella sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior de abajo. Anna se dio vuelta para ver quien había irrumpido en su privacidad de tal manera.

Yoh no terminaba por sorprenderse, la imagen de Anna... **SU** Anna, volteándose en cámara lenta se repetía una y otra vez... a pesar de tener ya varios encuentros cercanos, no se había percatado, desde esa perspectiva, la belleza y perfección que era el cuerpo desnudo de su prometida. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, la sangre subirle a la cabeza... y un dolor en la entrepierna.

¡Cierra la maldita puerta, **PERVERTIDO**!- gruñó la chica al ver que su prometido no le quitaba la vista de encima, y le lanzó una de sus sandalias; la cual se estrelló directamente en el rostro de Yoh haciéndolo caer de espaldas con los ojos desorbitados y un hilillo de sangre brotando de su nariz.

* * *

Estaban en el comedor, había un silencio total, sólo se oía el ruido de los palillos chocar contra los platos. Kino estaba en la esquina de una mesa rectangular, Yohmei a su lado derecho; luego Mikihisa e Yoh. Al lado izquierdo de la anciana estaban Tamao y luego Anna.

El shaman más joven estaba concentrado en su comida, hasta que su plato estuvo prácticamente vacío; comenzó a jugar con los palillos acomodando los granos de arroz que quedaban sobre su plato. De pronto levantó la vista y se fijó en su prometida, estaba bastante concentrada en su labor de terminar con la comida. Sonrió. La observó por un largo rato, o al menos eso sintió él, de pronto recordó la escena que vivió hace unos minutos: Anna desnuda. Meneó la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente, volvió a fijar la mirada en su prometida y se sonrojó violentamente; la veía de igual forma: sin ropa. Se levantó de su lugar y se pasó la mano por los ojos para verla mejor, todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados

¿Sucede algo, joven Yoh?- preguntó Tamao

¿Eh?- se fijó en la mirada entre molestia y sorpresa de la rubia, ella vestía su vestido negro de siempre -No, no me pasa nada... sólo que ya terminé, jijiji- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Entonces siéntate de nuevo, sabes que nadie se levanta hasta que los demás terminen- dijo Kino con severidad

Sí, abuela- dijo volviendo a su lugar, y se fijó en la insistente mirada de Anna, pero desvió la mirada sonrojado rogando por no recordar lo sucedido.

* * *

Yoh estaba sentado en la terraza escuchando música tranquilamente. En ese momento, sintió pasos cerca y ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con su prometida... desnuda. Desvió la mirada sonrojado y Anna lo miró extrañada

¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó molesta y se cruzó de brazos

¿A mi? jijiji ¿qué me podría pasar? jejejejejejejejeje- comenzó a reír con nerviosismo

...- o.ó -A mi no me engañas- dijo sentándose a su lado, Yoh se desesperó y se alejó. No podía sopórtalo, seguía viendo a la chica sin ropa y no sabía si era real o una jugarreta de sus hormonas por lo sucedido esta mañana -¿Por qué te alejas?- dijo con su seriedad de costumbre, pero Yoh pudo notar un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz; se volteó a ella, la vio con el vestido sobre su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado.

Anna sintió un vacío en su interior por el rechazo que su prometido le hacía en ese momento, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos al sentir los labios del chico haciendo presión sobre los de ella. Se separó y le sonrió

No me hagas caso, son... tonteras mías- dijo sin dejar su sonrisa, se levantó y le extendió la mano -Vamos- le dijo con seguridad, Anna no preguntó nada y tomó la mano del chico, él comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casona de los Asakura

* * *

Caminaban entre los milenarios árboles del lugar, ya estaban bastante lejos de la mansión Asakura. Iban de la mano y en silencio, disfrutando el sonido de la naturaleza sintiendo la presencia del otro. Anna no tenía la más mínima idea de donde la llevaba Yoh, pero confiaba en él y lo siguió. De pronto, el chico se detuvo y miró lo que parecía una pared de arbustos frondosos y altos.

Me pregunto ¿dónde estaba...?- hablaba consigo mismo mientras miraba con atención la pared verde -¡Ah¡Aquí!- dijo acercándose sin soltar la mano de la chica, se agachó y corrió un par de ramas dejando un agujero. Estuvo obligado a soltar a Anna y gateó por el espacio, la rubia lo imitó. Llegaron al otro lado rápidamente y se levantaron, la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Vaya... ¿qué es esto?- preguntó a la nada y se volvió a su prometido -¿Tu "_Paraíso_" personal?-

Jijiji, algo así- dijo observando a su alrededor: el suelo completamente verde con un césped tan suave como la seda, unos cuantos árboles altísimos con cortezas ásperas, un poco más allá un hermoso lago pequeño con nenúfares y flores de loto en el centro, en el cual se apreciaban diferentes tipos de aves de gran belleza

Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine... temía que hubiera sido descubierta y tratado como algo comercial- dijo con tristeza, miró a Anna quien no salía de la impresión -Este es un santuario de la naturaleza, aquí no hay ningún tipo alma humana, sólo la esencia misma del lugar... esto lo conocía sólo yo, era mi secreto... pero ahora será nuestro- dijo sonriendo, la chica le sonrió de igual forma

¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- preguntó mientras recorría con la vista su alrededor, el rostro de Yoh se ensombreció; se sentó sobre el césped

Escapando- Anna se volvió hacia él y lo miró con seriedad -Creo que fue como a las 8 años...-

* * *

**.:FlashBack:.**

La campana de la escuela sonó indicando el término de las clases del día. Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando salir un rio de niños entre los 6 y 14 años, después de todo ese alboroto salió un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y grandes audífonos detrás de las orejas... caminaba en dirección a su casa: la gran Mansión Asakura, el hogar de una de las familias más importantes del arte del shamanismo... ¿Shaman¿Qué era exactamente un shaman para la gente carente de poderes espirituales: un loco que decía ver espíritus.

Ya estaba por internarse en el bosque cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, se volteó y vio un grupo de niños con vegetales, basura y hasta piedras en las manos

¡Vete de aquí, hijo del diablo!- gritó el que parecía ser el líder -¡No queremos a raros en nuestra escuela!-

¡Si¡Vete!- gritaron los demás niños y comenzaron a arrojarle cosas al pequeño Yoh, él se protegió con sus brazos, pero no fue suficiente. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque para intentar esconderse. Los demás niños corrieron tras él sin dejar de arrojarle cosas y gritando que se marchara de "su" escuela, Yoh apretó sus párpados para que las lágrimas no se escaparan y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se tropezó con la raíz de uno de los árboles, cayendo de cara al suelo. El dolor del golpe no era comparable con el dolor que le causaba pasar por el calvario de ser perseguido por ser "diferente". Escuchó los gritos de los niños acercándose y el temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo uno de sus pies le causaba un gran dolor. Miró hacia el lado y vio una verdadera pared hecha de arbustos, parecía ser demasiado perfecta para que nadie se encargara de ella, pero en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y gateó hasta un pequeño agujero haciéndose espacio para pasar. Se tiró sobre el suave césped rogando a los Grandes Espíritus que el dolor de su pie se aliviara. Fue entonces que miró hacia su alrededor, la gran belleza de aquel lugar.

Fue entonces que escuchó las voces de los chicos cerca y se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido, sabía que si lo encontraban, podrían hacerle mucho más que una simple golpiza de niños.

¡Rayos, ese niño desapareció!- escuchó a uno

Debe haber usado magia negra para desaparecer-

No, debe estar escondido por aquí... sigamos buscando- dijo otro más lejano, nuevamente el temor se apoderó de él

Mi mamá me ha dicho que no venga a este bosque, porque es propiedad de los demonios esos que viven en la casona de más allá-

Sí, mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo... será mejor que nos vayamos-

Yoh escuchó los pasos alejándose y suspiró con tranquilidad, se tendió sobre el césped y miró hacia el cielo... estaba a salvo.

**.:FlashBack:.**

* * *

... después de eso, cada vez que venía de la escuela hacia la casa, entraba a este lugar a disfrutar de la naturaleza-

¿Y los chicos que te molestaban?- dijo Anna acomodada al lado de su prometido

Les dije que si me seguían de nuevo, les echaría una maldición-

...- o.ô?

Jijiji, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles... si querían pensar que era un especie de mago o demonio, que lo hicieran... después de todo, así me tenían temor y no me siguieron molestando- dijo sonriente, pero con un brillo de tristeza y soledad en su rostro.

Anna sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa

Por haberme traído aquí- dijo con serenidad, Yoh sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta que atrapó sus labios con dulzura, Anna posó una mano en la cabeza del chico para profundizar la unión, dejando a sus lenguas libres para batallar cuanto quisieran.

Ya no soportaban el peso de sus cuerpos sobre uno de sus brazos, y se tumbaron sobre el césped. Yoh se acomodó sobre Anna y atrapó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras su juego de besos continuaba. El chico se separó un poco y miró directamente los ojos de su prometida, se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar el rostro de la chica, sin dejar ningún rincón sin que su boca lo probara. Cuando terminó su recorrido, siguió hacia su cuello... pero ya no sólo eran besos, sino que también lamidos y ligeras mordidas. La rubia se dio cuenta que la polera de Yoh estorbaba, por lo que se la intentó quitar, pero fue él mismo quien terminó de hacerlo por ella. Por su parte, Anna se subió el vestido hasta lograr quitárselo... por supuesto que no deseaba quedarse atrás y se dirigió al cierre del pantalón de Yoh. En fin, ambos quedaron en iguales condiciones: en ropa interior.

Volvieron a tumbarse en el suelo, aferrándose casi con desesperación al cuerpo del otro. Por un simple impulso del momento, juntaron sus partes intimas, separadas sólo por la ropa interior que los cubría; y comenzaron un ligero movimiento de caderas coordinado. Sintieron chispas por todo su cuerpo, era increíble que con sólo una pequeña estimulación, se pudiera experimentar tantas sensaciones juntas. En ese momento, sólo una cosa estaba clara en sus mentes: se deseaban mutuamente.

Yoh se incorporó y atrajo a Anna tomándola por las muñecas, ella se abrazó al chico con fuerza. Recorrió la espalda de la rubia hasta que encontró el broche del sostén y lo abrió, se separaron por un momento y Anna terminó por quitarse la prenda, luego se volvió a aferrar al cuello del shaman y se lo llevó de vuelta al césped para reanudar el juego de besos con el que habían comenzado. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan delicioso, Yoh estaba extasiado con el simple roce de los pechos desnudos de su prometida, pero se encargó de acortar la distancia y se posó casi por completo sobre la chica, esta rodeo las caderas del castaño con sus piernas y rompió el beso para aferrarse casi completamente a él. Ambos estaban jadeantes por la falta de aire.

Yoh creyó que Anna ya estaba algo cansada, pero sintió una mano desplazarse por la columna había abajo, la cual llegó hasta los boxers que llevaba el chico y comenzó a bajarlos con lentitud, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus manos, uno de sus pies fue el encargado de terminar de quitárselo. Miró a su prometido: tenía un ligero color rojo en las mejillas, y su respiración se mezclaba con unos pequeños jadeos. La lengua de la chica pasó por el torso del shaman, llegando a su rostro y dirigiéndose a su oreja: la lamió, la mordió y le lanzó un gemido al sentir las manos de su prometido en la única prenda que le quedaba. Desde ese momento, el nerviosismo se apoderaba poco a poco de ella. Mientras más bajaban las pantaletas sobre sus piernas, más seguridad tenía que el momento en que se uniría con Yoh, se acercaba

_¿Por qué me siento nerviosa ahora?... ¡mierda! sólo espero que no se de cuenta, de seguro que deja hasta aquí todo si se entera_- pensaba.

El chico terminó de quitarle la ropa interior que le quedaba y la abrazó con fuerza, sabía lo que seguía y tenía algo de nerviosismo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que no era el único... se incorporó y miró a los ojos a la chica

Annita... estás temblando-

CoNtInUaRá...

* * *

xD de seguro me quieren matar, jajajaja... pero solo le pongo emocion a la historia o:D jijiji

ke les parecio mi intento de lemon? kedo muy ligero? (bueno, este es un PG-13, tampoco puede ser con lujo de detalles) bueno... comentarios xfis!

REVIEWS!

VVV

VV

V


	16. El Pecado más Dulce

El chico terminó de quitarle la ropa interior que le quedaba y la abrazó con fuerza, sabía lo que seguía y tenía algo de nerviosismo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que no era el único... se incorporó y miró a los ojos a la chica

Annita... estás temblando-

* * *

**Capítulo 16 "El Pecado más Dulce"**

La chica acercó a Yoh y lo abrazó con fuerza, resguardando su rostro fuera de la vista de su prometido. No podría mentirle algo tan obvio y menos en esa situación, pero intentaba pensar de forma positiva

... Todo estará bien...- le susurró al oído, el chico sonrió

Sí... jijiji, es extraño... debería preguntarte si de verdad quieres hacer esto, pero conozco esa respuesta bastante bien- dijo y la separó de él para verla a los ojos -Ya que, por más nerviosa que estés, sé que estás más segura que yo sobre esto- Anna sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico -Annita, yo no te quiero hacer daño... así que si algo te molesta debes decírmelo de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con tono infantil, la rubia se sintió más segura

Está bien... si haces algo mal te golpearé-

Jijiji- acercó el rostro de Yoh al suyo hasta lograr la unión de sus labios.

Una nueva sensación se apoderó de ella, creyó que nuevamente los nervios la traicionaban, pero luego se percató que esto era diferente... era ansiedad, las ansias de que Yoh la hiciera suya. Pero él, al parecer no tenía la misma sensación, quería jugar un poco con el cuerpo de su prometida.

_**Can you imagine us making love  
**__**The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
**__**Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
**__**I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
**__**It's a picture of perfection  
**__**The vision of you and I**_

_**Your lips upon my lips  
**__**Your fingertips on my fingertips  
**__**Your skin upon my skin  
**__**Would be the sweetest sin  
**__**That would be the sweetest sin, yeah**_

Bajó su camino de besos por el cuello y llegó a un lugar que sólo sus manos habían explorado días atrás: los pechos de la chica. Los rodeó con dulzura, haciendo florecer miles de sensaciones en Anna; hizo un espiral hasta llegar al botón que coronaba la perfecta parte de la anatomía de la rubia, lo besó y lo succionó con suavidad... suavidad que para la extasiada chica, significaba muestra de sensualidad pura, su espalda se curveó y sus manos llegaban a arracancar césped de desesperación. Yoh terminó y se mudó al lado contrario para imitar lo que había hecho, lo que provocó que su prometida emitiera profundos suspiros.

Más delicioso que tener a la chica cerca y desnuda, era saber que esos suspiros eran provocados por él; le hacían saber que Anna lo estaba disfrutando. Lo que provocaba chispas dentro de su ser y cambios en su masculinidad. Esto fue notado por la chica, gracias a la casi nula separación que tenían; emitió un suspiro con el nombre de su acompañante. Yoh entendió que era suficiente, y volvió al rostro de la rubia jadeante; sus manos bajaron para recorrer su figura con lentitud, Anna flectó una de sus piernas y la puso alrededor de su prometido, la que él recorrió con mucha paciencia, como para querer grabar cada detalle de tacto en su mente.

Anna también recorría todo lo que estaba a su alcance con, al contrario de Yoh, algo de desesperación. Dentro de su cuerpo había una bomba de sensaciones que necesitaba sacar con urgencia, y sentía que la única forma para que explotara era que su prometido entrara en ella. Yoh volvió hacia el rostro de la chica, su rostro estaba sonrojado y respiraba de forma agitada; le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, rozándole los labios con el dedo pulgar.

Anna sonrió, se sentía en las nubes con todos los pequeños detalles que hacía su prometido; tantas veces había soñado con este momento, muchas noches de desvelo pensando cómo acercarse a Yoh, pero nunca se atrevió... por eso cuando Kino le dijo que debía embarazarse, era la excusa perfecta para estar con él... pero no se lo dijo, no quiso rebajarse a que él tuviera sexo con ella por pena. Ahora era todo diferente, sabía que correspondía sus sentimientos y estaba segura que él también lo sabia. Al principio estaba nerviosa, sintió que todo lo que había planeado para este momento, se había esfumado de un momento a otro: no sabía que hacer... pero Yoh la tranquilizó, el sabía tanto o incluso menos de sexo que ella, pero la hizo sentir seguridad y se entregó completamente a las manos del chico, dejándose llevar en todo lo que hacía y ella prácticamente quieta. Lo único que hacía era disfrutar, tal vez era algo egoísta, pero se dio cuenta que su prometido disfrutaba tener control sobre ella... por lo que seguiría con el jueguito de él hasta el final.

_**All night I lay awake  
**__**Cuz it's too much to take  
**__**Dreaming about the love that we could make  
**__**All day I think of schemes  
**__**To get you next to me  
**__**I want you so bad I can barely breathe  
**__**It's a sign of my obsession  
**__**That I can't stop thinking 'bout**_

_**Your lips upon my lips  
**__**Your fingertips on my fingertips  
**__**Your skin upon my skin  
**__**Would be the sweetest sin  
**__**That would be the sweetest sin, yeah**_

Yoh bajó su mano, pasando por el cuello, la unión de sus pechos, su abdomen y llegó a la intimidad de la chica, un lugar desconocido para él. La acarició suavemente, casi con inseguridad. Anna separó sus piernas como reflejo y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Yoh entendió que había llegado el momento, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero tampoco podía negar que lo deseaba. Se acomodó sobre la chica y la miró a los ojos, avisándole lo que pensaba hacer, Anna lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y, sin querer, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El shaman se posó en ella dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se sostuviera sobre la frágil figura de la rubia, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y guió su miembro hacia la intimidad de la chica. La penetró con cuidado y sutileza, Anna separó aún más sus piernas y abrazó con fuerza al castaño. Yoh se movía lenta y superficialmente, luego la chica se le unió a su movimiento haciéndolo entrar más profundamente. Su baile continuó por un momento, hasta que el shaman se topó con una barrera. Anna se acercó al oído del chico al ver que se había detenido

Hazlo- ordenó con los ojos ensombrecidos, Yoh respiró profundamente y siguió con el movimiento, esta vez, más rápido. Embistió a la chica con fuerza, logrando romper aquella barrera... se apegó a ella y la abrazó con los ojos cerrados: le había dolido, y bastante; pero Anna, para ella debe haber sido como un infierno el dolor que le había provocado. No se atrevía a mirarla, pero en vez de sacar su miembro del cuerpo de la chica, entró aún más. Sintió algo caer en su oreja, una gota de algún líquido cálido.

Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir algo romperse dentro de ella con esa última embestida, las lágrimas querían salir y deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo... ella era una persona fuerte, no podía actuar como una niña en ese momento, quería demostrarle a Yoh que era capaz de soportar ese dolor y seguir adelante; pero él parecía haberse detenido y el silencio del momento la desesperaba, ya que lo único que podía hacer era recordar el dolor que le había provocado perder la virginidad. Ella misma fue quien siguió con el movimiento de caderas que llevaban hace un rato, para que Yoh entendiera que podía seguir, que no había sido nada.

El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró, notó el recorrido que había hecho la lágrima sobre la mejilla de Anna. Pasó un dedo para secarlo y le sonrió, unió sus labios a los de la rubia y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos; Anna lo imitó. Yoh comenzaba a moverse con más fuerza, pero sin dejar la delicadeza que llevaba hasta el momento; estaba inmerso en los negros ojos de la chica sin dejar de besarla. Anna estuvo obligada a romper el beso para emitir un sonoro jadeo, provocado por un extraño escalofrío que había recorrido todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla temblar. El chico se apoyó en sus manos sin dejar de mirarla: sonrojada, con los ojos apretados y respirando agitadamente.

El placer se había apoderado de la rubia completamente, ya no le importaba gritar, quejarse ni llorar; sólo deseaba sentir todo lo que estaba experimentando. Yoh nuevamente se apegó a ella por totalidad y entró lo más que pudo en su prometida. Ella sintió llenarse de un líquido caliente y emitió otro quejido. El chico salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, respirando de forma agitado, con los ojos cerrados y con el cuerpo sudado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudieron tranquilizar sus respiraciones, al mismo tiempo voltearon sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con la mirada del otro... se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

Yoh ayudó a salir a Anna por el agujero que habían entrado a ese lugar mágico. Se levantó y se sacudió el vestido, sentía algo extraño en ella, pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar al lado del chico para volver a la casa de los Asakura. Yoh la miró de reojo, no se habían dirigido una sola palabra desde lo sucedido, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabían como hacerlo; tomó un poco de aire y decidió hablar.

Parece mentira...- dijo más para él que para su acompañante, quien volteó hacia él con su mirada normal -Es decir... que al fin hayamos podido... bueno, ya sabes- dijo sonrojándose

¿Hacer el amor?- dijo como si nada, para luego tomar su vestido y jalarlo hacia abajo

Eso- .(((.

**Silencio**

¡Pero ya¡Dime algo, Anna¡No soporto más la duda!- 0

¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo mirando hacia abajo comprobando si su falda estaba demasiado corta

No sé... ¡algo!... emmm... ¿cómo estuvo?- dijo sonrojado como un tomate

Bien- dijo mientras se bajaba la falda nuevamente

¿Bien¿Sólo eso?- T-T -¿Emm?- o.o -¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ver la cara de fastidio de la chica intentado bajar su vestido

¿Que no ves acaso?-

Sí, pero... ¿por qué lo haces? tu vestido no se hará más largo con solo tirarlo- .-.U

Eso ya lo sé- u.ú -Pero siento como si estuviera muy corto-

Siempre ha sido corto- x)

Pero siento como si estuviera más corto de lo normal, o si lo tuviera mal puesto... o incluso siento que no tuviera ropa interior puesta-

A ver...- o.o dijo tomando el borde del vestido para subirlo

¡OYE!- exclamó golpeando la cabeza del chico -Que hayamos tenido sexo no quiere decir que puedas tocarme cuando se te de la gana- dijo molesta

Yo solo quería ayudar- u.uU

Todo esto es tú culpa- u.ú

¿Yoooooo¿Por qué?- ToT

Porque yo lo digo- dijo y se adelantó, después de caminar unos momentos, volteó y se percató que Yoh se había quedado atrás con una cara de funeral -¿Qué esperas? si demoramos más, nos harán un interrogatorio de que estábamos haciendo... y no quiero dar detalles de nada- Yoh se dejó caer sobre el suelo

Estás molesta...- murmuró -¡PERDONAME ANNA!-

...- o.o?

De veras, Annita, si hice algo mal lo siento mucho... es la primera vez que hacía algo así y no sabía realmente como actuar, por favor no te enfades si no cumplí con tus expectativas- sollozó como un niño pequeño. Anna sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a él, se abrazó al cuello de Yoh, quien perdió el equilibrio y quedó tumbado bajo la chica, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa

Superaste todo lo que había imaginado, me hiciste gozar como nunca lo había hecho y me controlaste como una muñeca... nunca pensé que fueras tan buen amante, Yoh Asakura- dijo y se levantó para seguir el camino de regreso. Yoh sonrió ampliamente, y corrió hasta alcanzarla

Annita...-

Dime- le respondió sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia

No te preocupes, tienes tu ropa interior puesta- n-n

**PAF!**

...- o.#?

**CoNtInUaRá...**

* * *

ehh! el tan espero lemon xD me kedo mas larga la cosa! pero weee... se viene mas limonada! pero no tan larga como este xDD (entiendan, era la primera vez xD keria dejar bien explicado como se sentian nwn)

el titulo del cap se lo da la cancion ke puse x ahi... es de jessica simpson, "my sweetest sin"... me dio lata ponerle la traduccion .-.U asi ke los ke saben ingles sabran la conexion de la cancion con la escena, y los que no... pues pueden saltarsela x3 o bien bajar la cancion y escucharla mientras leen xD

yia... hasta aki llega mi aporte, no se pueden quejar ke esta corto el cap xD xke me salio demasiado largo

dejen reviews!

VVV  
VV  
V


	17. Y ahora ¿Qué? oo?

Superaste todo lo que había imaginado, me hiciste gozar como nunca lo había hecho y me controlaste como una muñeca... nunca pensé que fueras tan buen amante, Yoh Asakura- dijo y se levantó para seguir el camino de regreso. Yoh sonrió ampliamente, y corrió hasta alcanzarla

Annita...-

Dime- le respondió sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia

No te preocupes, tienes tu ropa interior puesta- n-n

PAF

...- o.#?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 "Y ahora ¿Qué? o.o?"**

¿Dónde han estado en todo el día?- preguntó acusante la anciana al ver que la joven pareja entraba al comedor -Salieron después de desayunar y Tamao está a punto de servir la cena-

Pues...-

Fuimos a caminar al bosque y nos perdimos- dijo Anna tranquilamente

¿Cómo pueden perderse? Yoh vivió más de 10 años aquí- insistió Kino mirando a su nieto

Es que ya no me acuerdo mucho- n.nU

...- u.ú -Se quedarán sin cenar por esta irresponsabilidad-

¡Pero abuela!- ToT -¡Me muero de hambre!-

Ese es tú problema ahora- dijo y les hizo seña con la mano para que salieran del lugar, Anna dio una reverencia ante la anciana, se volteó y caminó fuera del comedor. Yoh miró a la chica, luego a su abuela y corrió para alcanzar a su prometida. Tamao lo miró con preocupación.

* * *

¡Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan injusto!- lloriqueó Yoh mientras se sentaba al lado de Anna en la terraza

¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?- preguntó la chica mirando al cielo

¡No! claro que no- dijo sonrojado -Sólo que...- su estómago completó la frase, Anna se volteó hacia él y se pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su rostro

No es gracioso- dijo inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos

Es verdad, no es para nada gracioso. ¿Por qué me dejaron a MI sin cenar?... después de todo, tú fuiste el que hizo que perdiéramos el camino-

¿Qué?- exclamó confundido, lo de que se habían perdido era una mentira de ella

Además, recuerda que está la posibilidad de que ya esté embarazada... necesito alimentarme bien para que el bebé crezca ¿no?- dijo mirándolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados.

Es cierto, había olvidado que después de lo que pasó Anna podría estar embarazada... ¿O no¡rayos! se lamentaba no haber puesto atención en la clase de biología en que vieron la reproducción humana.

¿De verdad crees que haya funcionado?- preguntó -Es decir, que estés embarazada-

No lo sé, se debe esperar algo así como dos semanas para usar un test de embarazo y estar totalmente seguros-

Ya veo...- dijo pensativo -Y... ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó, Anna lo miró seriamente

* * *

Cayeron al piso sin separar sus labios, Yoh abrazó aún más a la chica mientras esta despeinaba su cabello. Habían entrado a la habitación del shaman y enseguida comenzaron su juego de besos y caricias. Anna se levantó un poco separándose del chico, necesitaba aire con urgencia.

¿Estás segura, Annita?- preguntó Yoh sentándose sin sacarse de encima a su prometida

Es algo de fácil de entender: entre más lo intentemos, más seguro es que quede embarazada- dijo acomodándose al chico, abrazándolo por el cuello e hincándose poniendo sus piernas al lado del cuerpo de Yoh -Claro que si no quieres...-

¡Si quiero!- dijo, luego se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado -Sólo quería saber si tú de verdad quieres hacerlo... después de todo, sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo del bosque-

Y eso ¿qué?- Yoh la miró, notó la sonrisa traviesa de su prometida y él también sonrió. La acercó y nuevamente unieron sus labios, mientras él acariciaba las piernas de la chica.

Joven Yoh ¿está allí dentro?- se escuchó una dulce voz desde el exterior de la habitación. Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta, Anna se levantó y le indicó al chico que fuera a abrir. Este la miró con cara de niño enfadado porque le habían quitado un dulce, y se levantó desganado; se arregló un poco el cabello y corrió la puerta

Hola Tamao¿sucede algo?- le sonrió a la pelirrosada, la chica se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado. El shaman se veía más guapo de lo normal: el cabello desarreglado, los labios rojizos y una sonrisa radiante... Sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

Ehh... bueno... yo le traje esto- dijo sacando de su espalda una cajita envuelta con una tela rosada

¿Uh¿Qué es?- dijo recibiendo el objeto

Es lo que quedó de la cena- dijo sonrojada y sonriente, evitando el contacto visual

¿De veras?- dijo con los ojos brillosos -¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- n0n -Me moría de hambre- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, se volteó hacia adentro de la habitación -¡Mira, Annita! Tamao nos trajo las sobras de la cena- la pelirrosada sintió algo dentro suyo destrozarse en miles de pedazos ¿Anna estaba allí dentro?

Si la abuela me prohíbe la cena, yo no comeré... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Pero si te estabas quejando de...- .-.U

No lo decía en serio- u.ú

Emm... bueno, creo que me retiro- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa poco convincente

¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Yoh al notar el ánimo de la chica

No se preocupe, no me sucede nada- n.n

¿Segura?- o.o

Si... iré a prepararme para dormir. Buenas noches joven Yoh, señorita Anna- dijo con una reverencia y se marchó con los ojos ensombrecidos

¿Qué le suceder�?- se preguntó el chico, Anna llegó hasta su lado y lanzó un suspiro

Es obvio, no le agradó verme aquí-

¿Ah? Pero ¿por qué?-

No sé si eres ingenuo o simplemente un estúpido- u.ú

¿Uhm?- o.o

* * *

Ya era casi media noche, toda la mansión Asakura estaba en penumbras; lo que llevaba a suponer que todos dormían... Pero el sucesor de la familia se mantenía despierto, bajo el futón mirando hacia el techo. Sentía que algo faltaba, se sentía vacío. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó del lugar, para luego salir de la habitación y caminar por la terraza

... si voy con Anna, podría malinterpretarlo y enfadarse.-U -Pero si no voy, creo que no dormiré nada- pensaba el chico hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de su prometida, levantó la mano para tocar... pero se arrepintió, se volteó dispuesto a volver al insomnio que llevaba en su habitación, cuando la puerta de la chica se corrió. La pareja se encontró frente a frente, con miradas de sorpresa, Yoh sonrió

Hola-

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Anna

Pues... quería saber como estabas- n.nU

¿A las 12 de la noche?- o.ô

Emm... si- n-nUU -Y ¿tú?... ¿hacia donde ibas?-

A... caminar-

¿A las 12 de la noche?- Oo

¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- u.ú

Nooo... claro que no- n.nUU -Acaso ¿no puedes dormir?-

Si pudiera, lo haría... ¿no?-

...- n.nU -Para el insomnio, tengo un mejor remedio- sonrió, Anna alzó la ceja en forma de interrogación

* * *

Buenas noches, Annita- dijo el shaman abrazando a la chica, acurrucados bajo el futón de la última. Había desistido de su caminata nocturna ante la sugerencia de su prometido: dormir juntos; y le recalcó el "dormir" para dejarlo muy en claro que no era con otra intención. ¿Sería verdad?. Conociendo a Yoh, sí.

Alguna vez había escuchado que el sexo era como una droga: una vez que lo pruebas, quieres volver a hacerlo... y tener el cuerpo de su prometido tan cerca después de una sesión de amor tan apasionada como la de la tarde, le hacía pensar que tal frase la estaba afectando. Suspiró e intentó cerrar los ojos; pero al hacerlo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada momento de ese mágico encuentro volvía a su mente. Por esa razón no podía dormir, y decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente... pero claro, tenía que llegar Yoh y dejar todo igual o incluso peor a como estaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza

Tonto- susurró

Di.me...- respondió el chico entre sueños, Anna pensó que estaba despierto, pero al parecer hasta en su inconciencia sabe que es un tonto. La chica sonrió divertida y miró a su prometido: se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, tan tierno… tan besable, tan acariciable, tan deseable... ¡rayos¿Acaso sus hormonas trabajaban más que las de él?

_Tranquila, no puedes parecer una desesperada_- pensó para darse ánimos... ¿y si Yoh necesitara un empujoncito para que se animara?... ¡NO! no haría nada, cerraría los ojos y se dormiría; después de todo, mañana sería otro día y tal vez Yoh fuera el arrastrado en esa ocasión

_¡Yo no soy una arrastrada!_- se reprochó a si misma y se volteó dispuesta a dormir, quedando a pocos centímetros de su prometido.

* * *

La luz lo obligó a abrir sus ojos de mala gana; sentía su cuerpo pesado y estaba con cansancio

_Creí que una vez que hubiera hecho el amor con Anna, dejaría de tener estos sueños con ella_- pensó aún adormilado –_Pero el de anoche fue el mejor que he tenido..._- decidió terminar con sus pensamientos "pervertidos" al tratar de recodar los detalles de su sueño y se dispuso a levantarse, pero no pudo a la primera. Aún estaba afectado por el sueño, así que trató despertarse y se refregó los ojos. Miró hacia el causante de que se sintiera pesado, y se encontró con Anna durmiendo en su pecho; sonrió por la tierna imagen del rostro de su prometida... un momento ¿ella estaba sin ropa? y además �¿no era la única!. Sumó dos más dos y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza

�¿NO FUE UN SUEÑO!- exclamó ganándose un golpe en la cabeza

¡Idiota!- le dijo la chica con mal humor -Quiero seguir durmiendo- dijo echándose a un lado y dándole la espalda -Si quieres levantarte, hazlo solo... estoy cansada- Yoh se sonrojó aún más

Entonces... tú... yo... nosotros... anoche...- OoO decía nervioso, la chica lo miró con molestia

Tuvimos sexo casi la noche entera ¿y tú actúas como un idiota que no lo recuerda?- o.ó

�¿Qué!- :S -Creí que había sido un sueño-

¡Genial! fue tan insignificante para ti que crees que no fue real- u.ú

Pe.pe.pe.pe.pe.pe.pe...- :S

Fuera de mi habitación- dijo enfadada

... pe.pe.pe.pe.pe...- ToT

¡AHORA!- dijo con el puño levantado e Yoh corrió hacia el frente de la puerta asustado

... pe.pe.pe.pe.pe...- xO

¡VETE!-

... pe.pe.pe.pe.pe... ¡pero no puedo salir así!- dijo cubriendo sus partes nobles, Anna agarró la yukata más cercana y se la tiró. El chico se la puso rápidamente y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta; ya fuera, suspiró de alivio... un poco más y Anna lo mataba con la sola mirada.

¿Jo.joven Yoh?- el aludido miró a quien lo llamaba

Buenos días Tamao- n.nU

Disculpe ¿Sucedió algo con la señorita Anna?-

_Al parecer, de todo_- pensó mientras imágenes de la noche se le iban a la mente -Ehh... pues vine a darle los buenos días, pero la desperté y se enfadó conmigo- n.nU

¿Buenos días?- o.o -Pero si ya son más de las 12-

¿Si?- :S -Perdí la noción del tiempo- n.nU -Y ¿cómo que mi abuela no mandó a despertarme?- o.o

Tuvo que salir en la mañana, con el señor Yohmei-

Ya veo... ¿y mi padre?-

Salió temprano, dijo que iba a entrenar al bosque y que llegaría a la noche-

Ohh...- o.o

* * *

Anna se encontraba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer, desvió su mirada hacia el reloj

_2:43... je, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde_- sonrió para sí misma, la noche había sido bastante intensa... recordaba que se había resignado a dormir, cuando Yoh comenzó a besarla con desesperación y ella sólo se dejó llevar por el chico; horas después, incluso, pudo ver los rayos del amanecer entrando por la ventana, entre suspiros, gemidos, besos y caricias. Por eso al despertar, le molestó tanto que Yoh actuara como si no recordara nada. Inconscientemente tocó su vientre

Me pregunto si ya estaré esperando un bebé... y si es así, sólo espero que todo salga bien- pensó en voz alta, de pronto sintió que tocaban su mano libre y había una presencia muy fuerte cerca suyo

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo cerca de ella... muy cerca, se inclinó buscando su rostro pero la chica movió la cara mirando hacia el lado

¿Qué quieres?- dijo de forma fría

...- n.nUU -Por favor Annita, perdóname... aún no se muy bien de que, pero perdóname ¿si?-

...- suspiró de resignación -Está bien, pero dame tiempo para dejar de odiarte- u.ú

De acuerdo- u.uU aún estaba casi encima de la chica y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella para besarla con suavidad

¿Qué haces?- o(((ó -Estamos en la cocina, cualquiera podría entrar y vernos-

Estamos solos- dijo sencillamente sin dejar su trabajo, dispuesto a ir más alla

No, Yoh... ahora no- dijo alejando al chico -Aún no me recupero de lo de anoche... además ¿cómo es eso de que estamos solos?-

Mis abuelos salieron, mi papá fue a entrenar y a mamá nunca la veo- n.nU -Tamao dijo que volverían a la noche-

¿Y Tamao?-

Afuera lavando ropa- o.o

…-

Vamos, Annita... sé que me dices que no sólo porque estás ofendida por lo de la mañana- sonrió tocando la nariz de la chica

Y ¿Desde cuándo que eres tú el que insiste?-

Es que… entre lo de ayer, y lo de anoche... me quedó gustando- n)))nU Anna parpadeó un par de veces ¿acaso el "inocente Yoh" decía eso? Miró a su alrededor... la amplia cocina, con suelo que parecía cerámica artesanal, sumándole la emoción de saber que alguien podría llegar y verlos en plena acción...

_**You Make Me Wanna Lala  
**__**In the Kitchen on the Floor**_

* * *

**CoNtInUaRá...**

xD jajaja vaya! Yoh sólo tenía la cara de tonto, haciéndole cositas malas en la noche a Anna y pidiendo más… wow o.oU

PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON por la tardanza… el colegio ya me tiene harta, incluso ahora deberia estar estudiando para un control de lectura, pero estoy tan colapsada ke mandé esa prueba a la beeeeeep n.nUU y sólo me concentre en mi prueba de matematicas (odio los productos notables, odio los productos notables, odio los productos notables… o)

Haré lo posible para que el próximo capítulo este para el próximo fin de semana nn como es acostumbrado

Dejen Reviews!

Aioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooz

**VVV  
VV  
V**


	18. All Day long I Dream About Sex

Vamos, Annita... sé que me dices que no sólo porque estás ofendida por lo de la mañana- sonrió tocando la nariz de la chica, ésta miró a su alrededor... la amplia cocina, con suelo que parecía cerámica artesanal, con el peligro de que alguien llegara y los viera en plena acción...

_**You Make Me Wanna Lala**_

_**In the Kitchen on the Floor**_

**o – o – o – o – o**

**Capítulo 18 "All Day long I Dream About Sex"**

La tomó por la cintura y la sentó en el mueble que estaba detrás de ella, comenzó a besarle el cuello con pasión mientras acariciaba sus piernas

_-¿Desde cuando él me lleva la delantera?_- se preguntaba Anna mientras suspiraba con agitación gracias a los actos de su prometido. Separó sus piernas para rodearlo acercándolo aún más; se dirigió a su oreja y la mordió sutilmente, bajó hasta su mejilla y la lamió con sensualidad. El chico terminó de saborear el cuello de la chica para mirarla a la cara, esta le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Acarició el rostro de Yoh, luego siguió su camino por el pecho y el abdomen, llegando a sus pantalones... la expresión del chico cambió radicalmente; se mantenía apoyado con las manos en el mueble y bajó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban más que desorbitados y emitía gruñidos.

Luego de unos minutos, Anna dejó al "amiguito" de su prometido y se acercó para besar al aún jadeante chico, cerró los ojos al sentir como batallaban sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Esto es todo- dijo sonriente la chica rosada tomando el cesto de ropa vacío con ambas manos y cargándolo por el pasillo, había terminado de repartir las prendas recién lavadas por las diferentes habitaciones del lugar y llevó el cesto al lugar donde se bañaban.

Bien, iré a prepararle comida al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna- dijo caminando hacia la cocina sin esperar ver lo que presenciaría...

**o – o – o – o – o**

Joven Yoh, señorita Anna...- exclamó al ver a la pareja -Yo... lo siento... no debí...-

Descuida Tamao, era hora de que este perezoso empezara a trabajar-

Pero yo iba a prepararles la comida- dijo al ver a Yoh de espaldas frente a una olla picando zanahorias

No te preocupes, yo también tenía deseos de cocinar- dijo el chico volteando a sonreírle -¡Auch!-

¿Qué le pasó?- dijo la chica acercándose al shaman preocupada

Jijiji, no fue nada... sólo me corté- n.n

Eso te pasa por distraerte- u.ú dijo la rubia

Jijiji, si Annita- n.nU

Si quiere, yo puedo seguir- le insistió Tamao

Ya te dije que no hay problema, además Anna me dijo que si la comida me quedaba deliciosa, me daría un GRAN postre- n0n la chica parpadeó un par de veces

¿Postre?- luego volteó hacia Anna buscando alguna respuesta, pero esta se volteó mientras su cabello le tapaba su rostro sonrojado.

La rubia, momentos atrás, había sentido la presencia de Tamao acercarse a la cocina. Por eso había detenido el juego que llevaba con Yoh, proponiéndole seguir sólo si le preparaba una comida exquisita; a pesar de los lloriqueos del chico, no iba a permitir que Tamao viera algo así entre ellos. Sabía perfectamente lo que la pelirrosada sentía por su prometido, pero le tenía cariño y no deseaba verla sufrir por su culpa.

En diez minutos debe estar listo- sentenció antes de salir del lugar

**o – o – o – o – o**

...- T-T

...- -.-

¿De veritas?-

Sí-

Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo?- ToT -¡Te lo comiste todo!-

Sólo porque tenía hambre, le faltaba sal y la carne no estaba en su punto de cocción justo- ¬.¬ -Es imperdonable, llevas años viviendo conmigo y no has podido satisfacer a mi paladar- u.ú

...- u.u Yoh pensaba en que otras cosas podría satisfacer en ese momento, si sólo hubiera puesto atención a las indicaciones de Tamao para la comida en vez de pensar en el postre que Anna le daría

¿Me escuchaste?-

¿Ah?- o.o

...- ¬.¬ -¡Ponme atención!-

Ehh... sí- o.o

Tráeme una fruta- u.ú el chico obedeció de inmediato, y volvió al rato

Toma- n.n

¿Una banana?- o.ô

¿No te gusta?- o.o

Mmm...- Anna miró la amarillenta fruta con curiosidad, ¿acaso era una indirecta de él? Después de todo, aquel objeto tenía una peculiar forma... un momento, estaba pensando las cosas de una forma muy rebuscada ¿el inocente Yoh haciendo algo así, claro que después de lo ocurrido, de inocente no le quedaba mucho. Lo observó de reojo y se percató de la insistente mirada de él... al parecer sus suposiciones eran ciertas e Yoh intentaba recrear su vista con un pequeño juego erótico con ella, para no quedar tan baboso después de la "decepción" de no probar el famoso postre que le había prometido. Bien.

Peló la fruta con cuidado, lo observó y se lo metió a la boca lentamente, saboreándolo. Lo sacó de su cavidad y lo volvió a introducir, dándole un ligero mordisco y moliéndolo con suavidad. Miró nuevamente de reojo al chico, quien seguía con su insistente mirada.

Annita...-

¿Mmm?- respondió indiferente

Al parecer te gustan mucho las bananas- o.oU

...- Anna se sonrojó violentamente, con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Plantó la banana en el rostro de Yoh y se alejó furiosa.

¿Qué hice?- .-.U

**o – o – o – o – o**

¡Pero Annita!- T-T

Ya déjame en paz- decía la rubia mientras caminaba rápidamente por la gran casa

¡Al menos dime porqué te enojaste!- Anna se volteó y apuntó a Yoh con el dedo índice

Porque sí-

¡Vaaaamos! Sabes que no puedes estar enojada conmigo- n.n

Si claro, sigue soñando- u.ú

¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes!- n0n canturreó, irritando a la chica

¡NO! ¡No lo sé!... a ver, según tú ¿porqué no puedo estar enojada contigo?- o.ó

Porque...- dijo acercándose a la chica, dejándola acorralada a la pared -... no soportas estar lejos de mí-

¡Ja! ¿De dónde sacaste aire para inflar ese ego?- le dijo con sarcasmo, Yoh se acercaba a sus labios -Aléjate- dijo corriendo la cara, Yoh sonrió y la siguió, siempre manteniendo cierta distancia

¿Aún estás enojada?-

No has hecho nada para que no lo esté- dijo siguiendo el escape de los labios de su prometido

Tampoco he hecho nada para que lo estés- sonrió

Puedo estar enfadada cuando quiera... y ahora me estás colmando la paciencia-

¿En serio? ¿Tan enojada como para no darme un besito?-

Por supuesto- ¬.¬

Uno chiquito- n.n

No- u.ú

Tú también quieres- n.n

No- o.ó

También quieres, también quieres- n0n canturreó

¡Ya dije...- Yoh se acercaba a ella -... que...- estaba a centímetros de su boca -... no!- dijo y ella misma eliminó el espacio entre sus labios, dejando a un sorprendido Yoh. Corrió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, lo abrazó por los hombros acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Los besos y las caricias desbordaban pasión de ambos adolescentes, deseosos el uno del otro. Anna cambió los papeles, acorralando al chico contra la pared, liberándolo de sus manos para abrir una puerta cercana. Se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos, el chico sonrió con malicia al notar lo traviesa que su prometida estaba actuando. La chica lo besó por última vez y lo empujó dentro la habitación, y cerró la puerta. Se arregló el cabello y saboreó sus labios.

Tamao le sonrió con una pequeña reverencia al pasar por el frente de ella en forma de saludo, Anna le respondió asintiendo. Pensó por un momento y se separó de la puerta

Tamao- la pelirrosada la miró -Me daré un baño-

De acuerdo, le iré a calentar agua-

Descuida, yo lo haré... sólo te aviso por que quiero tener tranquilidad-

¿Ah? Bien- respondió algo confundida. Cuando se perdió de la vista de la rubia, se volvió a la puerta y la abrió

Yoh...-

...- -

...- u.ú -Levántate y anda a calentar agua-

¿Mmh?- o.o -¿Para qué?-

**o – o – o – o – o**

Tomó la cubeta con agua y la vertió sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico, luego este se acercó a la rubia tumbándola sobre el húmedo suelo. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó suavemente, mientras la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos. Al rato se separaron y se miraron sonrientes

Solos, sin interrupciones, sin apuros...- dijo Anna tocando los labios del chico con el dedo índice

Sí- besó los dedos de su prometida -Y lo del agua fue una muy buena idea-

Lástima que ya tenemos que salir, Tamao se debe estar preocupando porque llevo mucho tiempo aquí dentro-

Jijiji, es cierto- dijo incorporándose, quedando sentado sobre la chica -Vaya vista que tengo desde aquí- n.ñ

¡¡...!- Anna se sonrojó, lo empujó y se levantó abruptamente -¡Tonto!- le exclamó buscando su yukata para salir del lugar

Annita...- dijo el chico con tono infantil, captando su atención -... ¿la última vez?-

No- u.ú

Tú también quieres, tú también quieres- n0n

No empieces con eso de nuevo- o.ó

Sabes que terminarás cediendo- n.ñ Anna sonrió levemente y se acercó al chico para tomarlo por la barbilla y besarlo lentamente; Yoh la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y la posó sobre el suelo nuevamente. Se acomodó sobre ella, dispuesto a seguir lo que hacían hace ya bastante tiempo. Entró en ella con delicadeza, mientras Anna se entregaba completamente a su prometido disfrutando hacer el amor con la persona que más amaba... ya que presentía que tal felicidad, no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Ya era hora de cenar, y todos los miembros de la familia habían vuelto a la mansión. La comida transcurrió en silencio, a pesar de uno que otro comentario que Mikihisa hacía de su "interesante" día. Yoh estaba sentado al lado de Anna y, disimuladamente, le tomó su mano libre para estrecharla contra la suya; la chica agradeció tal demostración de afecto, devolviéndole un pequeño apretón.

Después de la cena, Anna se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a descansar, pero en el camino fue interceptada por Kino.

Anna, ¿hiciste lo que te mandé?- preguntó duramente

No- respondió firme, pero con algo de decepción de sí misma. La anciana suspiró

Me lo imaginé... últimamente has estado bastante distraída, al parecer se te pegó lo de mi nieto-

...- Anna sonrió para sus adentros, mostrando la frialdad acostumbrada de su rostro

No estarás enamorada ¿o sí?-

...-

Su compromiso fue hecho para dejar descendencia shamánica, no para que se enamoraran y fueran felices para siempre- dijo con severidad

Sí, lo sé-

Y también sabes que si no cumples con tu cometido de darle un hijo a mi nieto, serás reemplazada- la chica sólo asintió, y la anciana se separó de ella

**o – o – o – o – o**

Estaba recostada en su futón, mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de la parte superior... ya era más de media noche y, a pesar de querer dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que las palabras de su maestra volvían a su cabeza

_Reemplazo... me pregunto si Yoh...-_ pensaba, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse

Buenas noches Annita-

...- la chica se reincorporó sobre el futón y lo miró con molestia -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Creí que...- dijo con algo de tristeza por el frío recibimiento

Espero que te quede claro: no porque tengas tus "necesidades biológicas" tienes derecho a meterte así como así en mi habitación-

¡No, Anna! No vengo por eso... yo sólo quería dormir contigo-

Lo mismo dijiste ayer-

Ya te pedí perdón por eso, no sé que me pasó en ese momento...-

Mejor regresa a tu habitación- dijo recostándose nuevamente en el futón, dándole la espalda a su prometido

...- Yoh la observó por unos momentos -¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó con seriedad poco común en él

¿Sobre qué?-

Algo te ocurrió que hizo que te pusieras así-

¡Ja! ¿Acaso te crees psicólogo?- dijo volviendo a sentarse y mirándolo irónicamente, Yoh ignoró esto y se acercó al futón

No, pero he vivido contigo lo suficiente como para saber que cuando tienes cambios drásticos, es porque algo malo te ocurrió- dijo acomodándose dentro del futón -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa tonta. Era cierto, Yoh la conocía bien; y eso a pesar de su actitud poco comunicativa, ya que era un gran observador... un momento

¡¿Qué piensas que haces en MI futón!- le exclamó al notar que estaba apegado a ella bajo las cobijas

Jijiji- n.nU

¡Ya te dije que te fueras!- dijo apuntando hacia la puerta

Eso no me pareció muy convincente- n.ñ le tomó las muñecas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara hincada sobre él

¡Suéltame!-

Aún no me pareces convincente- n0n -Si de verdad quieres que me vaya, me iré-

¡Quiero que te vayas!- dijo moviendo sus brazos para ser liberada, pero lejos de eso, el chico la atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso. Anna dejó de luchar y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su prometido, mientras se apoyaba con un brazo sobre el suelo y con su mano libre, acariciaba el rostro del chico; Yoh la abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza y acariciaba su espalda. Se besaban con lentitud, totalmente idos del mundo concentrados en esa unión; atrapando los labios del otro, rozando sus narices, con un suave masajeo entre sus lenguas, indecisos de abrir o no los ojos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo duró, pero ni la falta de aire los separó. Se alejaron voluntariamente ambos al mismo tiempo, con los ojos entrecerrados clavados en los del otro, sin tener mayor separación que unos cuantos centímetros

¿Aún dices que quieres que me vaya?- preguntó el chico en susurro, mientras suspiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Anna no respondió, se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Yoh sonrió, tomó la cobija y la subió para tapar a ambos, luego imitó a su prometida y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir en esa dulce noche.

**CoNtInUaRá...**

**o – o – o – o – o**

al fin terminé este cap! n0n

perdon x la demora! estoy en mi septimo combate contra materias del colegio y mañana es el segundo round con matemáticas! (hoy tuve el primero, es ke tengo mate común y electivo xD x eso tengo dos pruebas distintas) el lunes sigo en mi 8va pelea contre hamlet (control de lectura -.-), el martes la 9na con música y la última con inglés... al menos las ultimas son mas ligeras que las o... para los ke se pregunten, recien voy a cumplir dos meses desde ke volvi de las vacaciones de verano, o sea ya me imagino como se viene el año -.-U

weeeeeeeeeeeenu! a nadie le interesa mi estres escolar xD asi ke iremos al grano... ya estamos en uno los ultimos capitulos de este fic que tanta satisfacción me ha dado n.n no me atrevo a decir un numero exacto, pero creo ke 2 o 3 caps mas y terminamos (y eso ke no me atrevia a dar numero xD)... he recivido reviews que piden de vuelta el "humor" que tenía el fic al principio, en este cap trate de ponerle un poco mas de humor (léase: situaciones estupida y que dudo mucho que alguien se ria .-.U), creo ke perdi mi toque humoristico xD naaah! es ke el fic dio un pequeño vuelco con la verdadera razón de anna para tener un bebé y se está volviendo un poco dramático (ohh si! yo po, la dama del drama xX)

bien, solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo nn (con picante moderado, como pudieron leer)

nos veremos en unas dos semanas! (ya que, como dije antes, aun estoy con pruebas y sumando tiempo e inspiración, en un mínimo de dos semanas estará el próximo capítulo)

aiooooz!

dejen reviews!

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	19. Enfrentando la Realidad?

¿Aún dices que quieres que me vaya?- preguntó el chico en susurro, mientras suspiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Anna no respondió, se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Yoh sonrió, tomó la cobija y la subió para tapar a ambos, luego imitó a su prometida y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir en esa dulce noche.

**o – o – o – o – o**

**Capítulo 19 "Enfrentando la Realidad?"**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar los rayos de la madrugada. Anna abrió sus ojos, y miró a quien había interrumpido sus sueños... la anciana acomodó sus gafas como signo de desaprobación de lo que veía: su nieto roncando, sosteniendo firmemente a su prometida con un brazo. La chica se sonrojó y logró liberarse del abrazo para levantarse del futón, se cambió de ropa y siguió a su maestra fuera de la habitación.

**o – o – o – o – o**

¡Aaagggrraaamm!- bostezó profundamente Yoh, volteando su posición y estirando su brazo, esperando encontrarse con su prometida... pero nada. Se levantó pesadamente para buscar a la chica en la habitación

Que raro...- se dijo a si mismo al no verla por ningún lado, supuso que ya era tarde y simplemente había ido a desayunar. Se levantó y salió del lugar, encontrándose cara a cara con Tamao, quien lo miraba con extrañeza

Buenos días Tamao- nn

Buenos días...- dijo sin ánimos desviando los ojos hacia dentro de la habitación disimuladamente para ver alguna evidencia de lo que pensaba, ya que no quería creerlo -Disculpe, no quiero ser entrometida, pero... ¿qué hace aquí?-

¿Ah?- Yoh miró hacia atrás y se acordó que había salido de la habitación de Anna sin algún cuidado en que alguien lo viera -Ehh... pues... yo estaba buscando a Anna, y creí que aún dormía- ¡genial! su cerebro había funcionado más rápido de lo normal

¿No lo sabía? La señorita Anna fue al templo con la señora Kino, no volverán hasta tarde-

¿Al templo?- parpadeó un par de veces confundido -Y ¿a qué?-

Me parece que quiere reforzar su entrenamiento-

...- Yoh se quedó pensativo ¿por qué reforzaría su entrenamiento, ella era un sacerdotisa prodigia que con practicar sus técnicas de vez en cuanto bastaba para entrenar... tal vez, la abuela la quería preparar para que entrenara sola cuando volvieran a la colina Funbari, y así, si quedaba embarazada, no debía sufrir lo duro del camino para venir a Izumo... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser! Volverían a Funbari y seguirían su vida como antes; no, sería mejor...

... ¿Joven Yoh?-

¿Ah?- o.o

Le pregunté si quería algo para desayunar- le dijo la pelirrosada

Ahh... si- nn -Te lo agradecería mucho, Tamao-

**o – o – o – o – o**

El chico estaba sentado en la terraza, escuchando música y viendo como el sol ya se escondía. El día había transcurrido más lento de lo normal, o por lo menos así le pareció. Suspiró, estaba aburrido... extrañaba los irónicos comentarios, siempre a rostro serio, de su prometida; y también los jugueteos que hacía para, al menos, obtener un beso... y eso que no había pasado ni un día desde que estuvo con ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse...

Yoh... ¡despierta!- sintió un empujón y calló sobre las tablas de la terraza, abrió los ojos y miró al autor de tal acto de violencia

¿Annita?- preguntó aturdido

Nada de "Annita"... levántate rápido, nos vamos de aquí-

¿Qué? Pero ¿adónde?-

A casa, por supuesto- dijo cruzándose de brazos, el chico sonrió y asintió

Iré a buscar nuestras cosas-

Olvida eso, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

¿Ah?- o.o -¿Para qué?- la chica lo tomó de la mano y caminó a paso rápido. Pronto cruzaron el portal de la mansión Asakura, caminando hacia la estación donde tomarían el tren.

Annitaa... espera- dijo algo aturdido por la situación

No podemos perder tiempo- dijo sin dejar de caminar

Pero a esta hora no hay trenes a Tokio- .-.U

Pues haremos que haya uno-

¿Por qué el apuro?- Anna paró y se volteó

Yoh... si no nos vamos ahora, la abuela me llevará a la montaña Ozore y no podré regresar contigo-

¿Qué?... pero ¿por qué?-

Ella no quiere que me convierta en tu esposa, y ya eligió a alguien más para que tome mi lugar-

...-

Pero yo no quiero que eso pase, y menos ahora porque... yo estoy... estoy... Yoh... ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA!-

¡Ahh!- x.X

Te lo merecías por quedarte dormido aquí afuera- dijo con el puño levantado viendo a su prometido tirada varios metros más allá -¿Qué quieres? ¿Enfermarte?-

¿Ah?- º- -¿Qué hora es?-

Al parecer, tu hora de dormir- u.ú el chico parpadeó un par de veces

¡Annita!- ToT dijo abrazando su pierna -¡Dime que no es cierto!-

¿De qué diablos hablas?- o.ó

¡Dime que no te obligarán irte a la montaña Ozore y que volverás conmigo a la pensión!- Anna palideció y miró hacia el lado

¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea?- dijo alejándose al chico y volteando hacia su habitación -Yoh... necesito meditar esta noche, te agradecería que me dejaras sola por hoy- dijo entrando dejando a un solitario, confundido y triste shaman.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Al día siguiente, Anna abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sentó sobre el futón. No había podido dormir mucho; a parte de no sacarse de la cabeza su "meditación", le hacía falta el calor que le brindaba su prometido. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró. Se levantó y se quitó la yukata, se quedó por unos momentos así y miró su vientre; posó su mano en él en forma de caricia.

A quien engaño... nunca le daré un hijo a Yoh- frunció el ceño y tomó su vestido para ponérselo. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia afuera

Anna...- la chica se volteó encontrándose con su prometido -¿Te sucede algo?-

¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?-

Esperándote- n-n

Esperándome... ¿para qué?-

Para verte, claro- n.n

Debo ir al templo- dijo volteándose

Annita... es mi idea, o ¿me estás evitando?-

¿Por qué razón te evitaría?- dijo sin mirarlo

Eso es lo que me gustaría saber-

¡Ja! un día que no esté contigo y crees que te evito ¿tan dependiente te volviste de mi de un día para otro?-

Estoy enamorado de ti, y eso lo sabes- dijo algo molesto por las burlas de la chica -Es obvio que quiera estar más tiempo contigo-

... La abuela me debe estar esperando- se marchó a paso rápido bajo la mirada de Yoh, suspiró profundamente y caminó a lado contrario... Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien más estaba cerca y había escuchado su conversación.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Pasado el media día

Tamao...- la aludida dejó su labor gastronómica, para voltearse a ver a su maestra

Señora Kino, señorita Anna... volvieron temprano- sonrió la chica, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a la rubia cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados, y a la anciana con cara de preocupación. Kino se acomodó los lentes y le indicó que la siguiera.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Yoh se encontraba en la terraza escuchando música tranquilamente, hasta que el volumen "misteriosamente" subió al máximo

¡Ahhhh!- x0x el chico tiró los audífonos lejos, y suspiró para intentar aminorar el dolor de sus oídos. Miró hacia atrás para ver el causante de su "sufrimiento" -Ah, eras tú- dijo sin emoción alguna, la rubia se cruzó de brazos

¿Esas son tus ganas de pasar más tiempo conmigo?-

Ajá...- u.u

Bien- dijo sentándose a su lado -¿Qué te pasa?-

Nada- u.u

...- o.ô

...- u.u

...- ¬.¬

...- u.u

...- ¬u¬

...- o.o?

Yoh...-

¿Mmh?- o.o

Quiero hacer el amor contigo-

¿Qué?- o)))o! -¿¡AQUI? ¿¡AHORA?-

No, idiota- ¬.¬ -En tu habitación-

Pepepepepepe...-

Si no quieres- u.ú Anna se levantó dispuesta a alejarse de ahí, pero Yoh tomó su tobillo y, con el rostro sonrojado tapado por su cabello, le asintió.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Yoh acorraló a Anna contra la pared, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, besando su boca con dulzura. La chica no se quedaba atrás y exploraba el a su prometido sin restricciones; lo rodeó con una de sus piernas, permitiendo que la tocara con más facilidad. Yoh acarició su pierna, mientras que con la otra mano ayudaba a la otra imitar a su hermana; Anna rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, quedando totalmente "pegada" a él. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, razón por la que Yoh se extrañó y separó sus labios

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada-

¿Cómo que nada?-

Me haces cosquillas, sólo eso-

¿Cosquillas? ¿Así?- dijo clavando sus dedos en el estómago de la chica, la que comenzó a moverse intentando esquivar los "ataques" de su prometido; pero claro, estando sobre él, era un poco difícil

¡Ya basta!- el chico no se detuvo y comenzó a reír por las reacciones de Anna -¡Si no te detienes, voy a comenzar a gritar y nos descubrirán!-

Jijiji- la advertencia no hizo efecto y la chica se movió con más brusquedad, lo que provocó la pérdida del equilibrio del shaman y cayeron al suelo, o más bien, Yoh cayó sobre su parte trasera y Anna sobre él. Ambos rieron levemente, la chica acarició el rostro de su prometido y lo besó. Yoh fue más allá, y comenzó a bajar por un camino de besos por el cuerpo de la chica, la que abrazó su cabeza para guiarlo, mientras emitía ligeros gemidos al aire. Lo soltó y apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo, se levantó un poco y guió su intimidad hacia el miembro de su prometido; lo introdujo en ella causando que un gemido en ambos. Comenzaron un vaivén de movimientos, sumado a los besos y caricias que se proporcionaban; hasta que Anna tumbó a Yoh sobre el suelo, sin romper el beso que sostenían, tomó sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Anna terminó de vestirse y fijó su mirada en un punto fijo del suelo, su mirada se volvió sombría y algo triste. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la situación en la que estaba...

¿Anna?- sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volteó hacia su prometido -¿Pasa algo?-

...- negó con la cabeza volviendo a esconder su rostro, Yoh se preocupó y su mirada se entristeció

¿Hice algo que te molestó?... porque si es así, yo...-

No, Yoh- dijo la chica duramente y se volteó a encararlo de la misma forma -Aquí la única que hace las cosas mal soy yo- dijo y salió de la habitación, el chico la siguió hasta verla correr hacia el bosque, perdiéndose de vista. ¿Debía ir a buscarla? Tal vez quería estar sola, pero la amaba y si ella tenía algún problema, debía ayudarla aunque fuera sólo con su compañía. Se dispuso a ir detrás de ella pero...

Yoh... tengo que hablar contigo- dijo la anciana deteniéndolo

¿Puede ser más tarde? Anna acaba de...-

Sí, la vi entrar al bosque... y si quieres saber porqué lo hizo, tendrás que venir conmigo- sentenció con gravedad y caminó hacia el interior de la casa. El chico miró hacia el bosque, y luego a su abuela... optó por seguir a la anciana. Si deseaba ayudar a Anna, primero que nada debía saber qué le ocurría.

**o – o – o – o – o**

¿Qué sucede con Anna?- preguntó al entrar al comedor, mientras que Tamao servía algo de té a Kino

Sólo está asimilando la realidad-

¿Cómo?-

Es obvio que ella no puede darte un hijo, ya llevan un mes intentándolo y nada-

¡Pero en un mes no se puede determinar si puede o no quedar embarazada!-

¡No me levantes la voz, jovencito!- gruñó la anciana, Yoh se sentó en el suelo para tranquilizarse, mientras Tamao ahogó un chillido llevando la mano a su boca -Anna no está capacitada para convertirse en tu esposa y punto-

¿Por qué el apuro en que tengamos hijos?- preguntó ignorando lo dicho -El problema de Anna puede solucionarse con un poco de tiempo-

No hay tiempo... Tamao vio en la tablilla que el torneo de shamanes se reanudará en 5 años, y obviamente teniendo a dos Asakura compitiendo, el trono es casi asegurado- Yoh quedó perplejo, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza una razón tan vaga para traer un niño al mundo

Y bien... supongo que con esa razón "tan poderosa", Anna no podrá convertirse en mi esposa... Pero al mismo tiempo quedo sin prometida- dijo con un sarcasmo poco visto en él

Por eso no te preocupes- sonrió la anciana -Ya hemos elegido a tu nueva prometida- Yoh alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada de su abuela... comprendió el mensaje de su abuela al ver a la pelirrosada -Tamao Tamamura será tu futura esposa-

**CoNtInUaRá...**

**o – o – o – o – o**

mmm... errr... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.nU

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	20. Hasta Pronto

Y bien... supongo que con esa razón "tan poderosa", Anna no podrá convertirse en mi esposa... Pero al mismo tiempo quedo sin prometida- dijo con un sarcasmo poco visto en él

Por eso no te preocupes- sonrió la anciana -Ya hemos elegido a tu nueva prometida- Yoh alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada de su abuela... comprendió el mensaje de su abuela al ver a la pelirrosada -Tamao Tamamura será tu futura esposa-

**o – o – o – o – o**

**Capítulo 20 "Hasta Pronto"**

El chico la miró insistentemente... ¿Tamao? era imposible, al parecer la abuela le agradaba ponerlo en los más grandes aprietos; había pensado seriamente en escaparse con Anna, pero tampoco podía ser cruel con Tamao, era su amiga y no tenía la culpa de nada. La pelirrosada clavó su mirada al suelo tristemente. Yoh se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar sin decir palabra.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Anna se había cansado de correr y sólo caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no tenía idea de donde estaba o como regresar, pero en ese momento le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar... ¿llorar? eso sí que era raro en ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, debía desahogarse para no quebrarse frente a Yoh cuando tuviera que decirle adiós. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y cayó al suelo, apretó sus ojos con fuerza pero no logró detener las lágrimas que deseaban salir, ya no de tristeza, sino de rabia al verse tan débil y derrotada ante una situación así. Intentó levantarse y miró hacia el lado: una muralla de frondosos arbustos. El corazón de Anna comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, la chica estaba sorprendida de llegar a ese lugar; se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a buscar el agujero por el que hace unos pocos días había entrado.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Caminaba a paso seguro por entre los antiguos árboles, había tenido la idea de ir en busca de Anna, pero después del anuncio de su abuela no sabría como encararla; quería estar solo y tranquilo, en algún lugar donde meditar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo para encontrar una solución, porque "Todo saldrá bien"... ¿verdad?... No tenía esa respuesta clara.

Paró frente a su "Paraíso Personal", como lo había nombrado Anna cuando la llevó allí; en su boca se formó una media sonrisa. Se agachó y pasó por el pequeño agujero hacia el otro lado.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Se levantó y refregó sus manos mojadas por el rostro, había lavado su cara en un pequeño arroyo que pasaba cerca. Se volteó, encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada de su ahora ex-prometido

Jijiji... vinimos al mismo lugar para meditar sobre nuestros problemas- dijo alegre a pesar de no saber que decirle, sentía un gran alivio por verla bien... al menos "verla", ya que sus ojos hinchados delataban su tristeza y tenía pequeños rasguños por los brazos y las piernas -¿Qué te sucedió?- Anna se llevó la mano al brazo y miró hacia el lado

Me caí-

Oh...- pensó un momento -Anna, yo...-

Supongo que ya te lo dijeron todo- dijo dándole la espalda -Tamao es una buena chica, algo torpe, pero estoy segura que será una gran esposa-

Pero... eso quiere decir que ¿no quieres hacer nada al respecto?-

Es la decisión de la abuela-

No significa que sea la mejor- dijo acercándose hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y posó su cabeza en su espalda -Yo quiero estar contigo-

¡Pero no puedes!- dijo la chica alejándose para voltearse -Yo no puedo darte un hijo-

No lo sabemos aún- dijo seriamente -Además... está la posibilidad que ya estés embarazada- miró hacia el vientre de la chica intentando buscar la respuesta a su interrogante, pero Anna se cruzó de brazos enfadada

No digas tonterías-

...- vio que la conversación no llevaría a ninguna parte, por lo que decidió terminar con sus dudas -¿Desde cuando sabías que ya no ibas a ser mi prometida?- la chica se sentó sobre el césped

Ayer me lo dijo la abuela, pero desde que llegamos a Izumo que lo sospechaba-

Entonces... ¿por qué seguías con la idea de tener un hijo?- dijo sentándose a su lado, Anna sonrió con la sombra de sus cabellos sobre los ojos

Hace mucho ya que había desistido de esa idea- Yoh la miró sorprendido -Supuse que todo esto pasaría y que terminaríamos separados... pero a esas alturas habíamos pasado por tanto y estábamos tan cerca... no pude evitar el deseo de que me hicieras tuya aunque fuera una sola vez- el chico se sonrojó, la verdad es que él había pasado por algo parecido -Pero no fue una...-

Fueron cuatro- agregó Yoh sin pensar, y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver el sonrojo de la chica ya que, claramente, no iba a decir eso... pero luego sonrió divertida y lo miró

Y en cuatro días... buen promedio para un par de principiantes ¿no?-

Jijiji- rió sonrojado, Anna miró al cielo... comenzaba a obscurecerse y debían volver a la casa, pero no quería que ese momento terminara -Annita... ¿sabes la razón de habernos traído a Izumo?- la chica asintió

A mi me trajeron para prepararme y así volver a la Montaña Ozore, la abuela me quiere poner a cargo de las aprendices del templo... por eso me dijo que no me acercara a ti, porque manejabas mis emociones y eso no es práctico para una sacerdotisa- sonrió con ironía

Gracias- Anna lo miró sorprendida y el chico le sonrió -... Gracias por desobedecerla y darme tantos recuerdos lindos- la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, siguió con su explicación

A ti te trajeron para... tu matrimonio con Tamao-

Ya veo...- dijo con tristeza -Y ¿cuándo te irás?-

Mañana- dijo rápidamente, Yoh la miró con sorpresa... sabía que ya no sería su prometida, pero esperaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella

¿Por qué tan pronto?- Anna levantó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiró

Comenzarán los preparativos para la ceremonia matrimonial... no quiero estorbar-

¿Si te pido que te quedes?-

Acaso ¿seré la invitada especial a tu boda?- Yoh comprendió, la chica no deseaba quedarse a sufrir todo el proceso de la ceremonia, la cual hace tan sólo unos días era ella una de las protagonistas -Ya es tarde, debemos volver-

No quiero irme-

Pero está obscureciendo-

Lo sé... pero una vez que salgamos por ese agujero, dejarás de ser mi prometida- Anna alzó una ceja -Y no quiero que pase eso-

Yoh, yo ya no soy tu prometida-

Para mi sí- le sonrió, Anna suspiró

Entonces... ¿tu idea es quedarte aquí para siempre?-

No es malo...-

Estás loco-

Quizás...- Anna sonrió un poco -Jijiji, me gusta verte sonreír- la chica se tapó la boca con la mano tras el cumplido de Yoh, pero fue él mismo quien se le quito; acarició su mano mientras la apartaba del camino y se acercó a su rostro, miraba los ojos de la itako y bajó la vista hasta sus labios. Anna comenzaba a cerrar los ojos al estar sólo a unos centímetros de los labios de su prometido, pero optó por evadir el contacto y se levantó del suelo.

No, Yoh... lo mejor es irnos- dijo caminando hacia el agujero y salió por él, Yoh miró al suelo con tristeza... todo había terminado.

**o – o – o – o – o**

¿Estás lista, Anna?- preguntó la anciana, la chica apareció en el comedor con el semblante serio y frío que la caracterizaba; Yoh la miró desde su puesto comiendo un tazón de arroz con los demás integrantes de la familia en la mañana

Sí-

Bien, siéntate y come algo antes de irnos- dijo la anciana tomando su taza de té

No tengo apetito-

De acuerdo- dejó la taza y se levantó -Nos vamos de inmediato- Yoh se levantó rápidamente

Yo las acompaño- se apresuró en decir dejando un silencio absoluto en el lugar, Yohmei y Mikihisa lo miraron con indiferencia, Tamao miró hacia el suelo, Anna cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y Kino alzó una ceja

Por supuesto que no, debes quedarte al lado de tu prometida- dijo la anciana

Pero... ¿las maletas? las puedo cargar-

Anna lleva un bolso pequeño y yo volveré en la noche, no llevo nada de peso... no irás y punto-

Pero...- el shaman vio a su ex-prometida evadir su mirada y comprendió que no lograría nada, se sentó nuevamente y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tamao lo vio con preocupación, Anna y su maestro salieron del lugar sin hacer mayor ruido.

Joven Yoh...- dijo la pelirrosada con timidez, el aludido levantó la cabeza -¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, por favor?-

**o – o – o – o – o**

Anna y Kino estaban en la estación de trenes, sentadas en una banca esperando la hora de salida

¿En cuanto sale el tren?- preguntó la rubia sin mirar a su acompañante

En 20 minutos- respondió de la misma forma

Iré al baño un momento- dijo levantándose, la anciana se acomodó los lentes.

**o – o – o – o – o**

El agua corría por el lavadero y se mojó la cara, se miró al espejo... no podía seguir así, pero a su mente regresaba el rostro de tristeza de Yoh al momento de salir de la mansión y le remordía la conciencia el hecho de no haberse despedido... se apoyó en los bordes del lavadero: la verdad es que ella también esperaba que el chico las acompañara a la estación. La puerta del baño fue golpeada insistentemente.

¡Está ocupado!- gritó molesta, pero los golpes no cesaron, e incluso aumentaron. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta -¿Que no entiendes, idiota?- exclamó, pero fue callada por una mano y llevada adentro nuevamente... la puerta se cerró.

**o – o – o – o – o**

La anciana miraba el reloj de la estación... quedaban 10 minutos y su aprendiz no volvía.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Sacó su mano de la boca de Anna, quien miró a su "atacante" con sorpresa

¿Yoh? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No podía dejar que te fueras... al menos no sin despedirme- dijo jadeante, la carrera para llegar a la estación a tiempo había sido extenuante -Por favor, no me rechaces ahora- dijo tomando su rostro con las manos y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios. Anna acarició el rostro del chico, mientras que el beso se hacía más profundo; el chico mudó sus manos hasta la cintura de su ex-prometida y acercó sus cuerpos, mientras la sacerdotisa lo abrazaba por el cuello. Separaron sus rostros para tomar aire y Anna sonrió

Qué lugar más romántico para una despedida: ¡un baño público!- Yoh rió y acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, saboreando los labios de su acompañante y disfrutando los últimos momentos juntos... todo hubiera seguido igual si no hubieran escuchado por el altavoz el anuncio de la partida del tren, Anna cortó el beso y se separó del chico con lentitud: había llegado el momento. Yoh le tomó la mano y la acarició, la chica suspiró profundamente

... No puedo... no puedo decirte adiós- Yoh sonrió

Hasta pronto- sus manos se soltaron y Anna salió del lugar rápidamente

**o – o – o – o – o**

Se ubicaron en sus asientos, la rubia se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y miró a través de ella.

¿Qué te pasa? Estás bastante pensativa- preguntó la anciana abriendo un periódico que acababa de comprar

Sólo pienso... en lo que viene de ahora en adelante- respondió, Kino la miró de reojo y se acomodó los lentes. El tren comenzó su marcha, Anna miraba la multitud de gente que despedía a sus familiares y amigos... entre ellos, pudo ver un sonriente chico que agitaba la mano tranquilamente. Posó su mano en la ventanilla y sonrió, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla y cayó en su otra mano, la cual estaba protectoramente sobre su vientre.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Yoh vio el último vagón salir de la estación y se volteó, fue hacia la salida

Muchas gracias, Tamao... no sé como pagarte todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme-

No es nada, joven Yoh- dijo sonrojada -Lo mejor será regresar, podrían sospechar que vinimos hacia acá- el shaman asintió y siguió a la pelirrosada

Tamao...- dijo de la nada

Dígame, joven Yoh-

Cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿podrías hacerme un último favor?-

**o – o – o – o – o**

Extendió un viejo papel sobre el suelo del pequeño santuario de la entrada de la mansión, Yoh esperaba expectante con las manos en los bolsillos el resultado de la adivinación de Tamao.

Enséñame, tablilla, el futuro que nos espera... comunícame con los sabios espíritus para que me digan nuestros destinos...- decía con el dedo sobre una moneda, y ésta sobre el papel escrito con signos en japonés -Por favor, sabios espíritus... dime si la señorita Anna espera a un niño en su interior- la moneda estaba inmóvil -... ¡Por favor!...-

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yoh, Tamao se sentó sobre sus rodillas

Lo siento- agachó la cabeza -Los espíritus no desean mostrarme el futuro-

...- Yoh se entristeció -Descuida, hiciste el esfuerzo... gracias de todos modos- el chico se alejó y salió del santuario. Tamao se quedó sentada en el suelo

¿Por qué?... creí que ya había dominado el arte de la adivinación- guardó sus implementos con lentitud y salió del santuario, se volteó para mirar el lugar

"Debes controlar tus emociones, alejarte de lo que puede manipularlas... debes tener una mente libre y así tus poderes se expresarán al máximo"- dijo de forma mecánica, recordando las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de su maestra -No podré leer el futuro mientras el joven Yoh esté aquí-

**o – o – o – o – o**

Ya era de noche, y Kino había regresado para la cena. Tamao servía los platillos a los presentes y, al terminar, se sentó en su nuevo lugar... al lado de Yoh.

Bien, debemos comenzar con los preparativos para su boda... tengo pensado que sea bastante rápida, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder- el shaman estaba a punto de explotar, odiaba la forma en que manejaban su vida con tanta facilidad... antes le daba lo mismo, pero ahora que le habían quitado a Anna, SU Annita, no iba a permitir que arruinaran su vida nuevamente

¡No!- todos los presentes vieron a la osada persona que se oponía a las órdenes de la anciana -Lo siento, pero yo no me puedo casar con el joven Yoh-

¿Qué?- pronunciaron los presentes

¡¿QUÉ!- exclamó Yoh al ver que la pelirrosada se le había adelantado

No puedo casarme con alguien que ama tanto a otra persona, además...- todos la miraban sorprendidos y atentos -Yo quiero que el joven Yoh sea feliz, y sé que a mi lado no lo será- dijo con tristeza, pero con una seguridad poco vista en ella. La anciana comenzaba a respirar cortadamente, al parecer la impresión había sido demasiado para ella

¡Maestra! Losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento...- repetía Tamao mientras le daba aire a Kino, Mikihisa e Yohmei intentaban calmarla, mientras la sostenían. Yoh se mantuvo en su lugar con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos... ¡era libre! no debía casarse con Tamao ni con nadie, por lo menos a corto plazo; sentía un alivio enorme, un gran peso había salido de encima suyo.

**o – o – o – o – o**

¡Espera jovencito! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- exclamó la anciana al ver al shaman camino a la salida, éste se volteó

A casa-

ÉSTA es tu casa... no tienes que hacer nada en Tokio-

Claro que sí: estar con mis amigos, ir a la escuela y esperar el regreso de Anna-

Sabes que las probabilidades de que vuelvas a ver a esa niña son casi nulas... está muy ocupada en su nuevo cargo-

Cuando nos despedimos me dijo un "hasta pronto"... confiaré en esas palabras lo que sea necesario- dijo siguiendo su camino. Pasó por el lado del santuario y miró hacia la entrada, Tamao hizo una reverencia mientras que Yoh agitaba la mano para despedirse.

**o – o – o – o – o**

El verano llegó pronto, el tiempo había pasado tranquilamente y sin mayor novedad. Tamao se encontraba en la oscuridad del santuario, se sorprendió al ver lo que los espíritus le habían comunicado. Corrió hacia afuera y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kino

¡Señora Kino, los espíritus me han dicho...!-

Lo sé- dijo la anciana tomando un sorbo de té -Ya me lo han comunicado-

Entonces ¿qué pasará ahora?-

... Lo que los Grandes Espíritus deseen-

**o – o – o – o – o**

Yoh miraba el patio por la ventana... ese era un día extraño, estaban en pleno verano y llovía torrencialmente.

Eso que íbamos a ir con Manta al rio- se dijo a si mismo, sonrió -Me gusta la lluvia, purifica el ambiente y trae cosas buenas... jijiji- caminó por la pensión en dirección a la escalera, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta... debía de ser Manta, después de todo iban a pasar juntos la tarde y no estaría mal estar, aunque sea, en casa. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta

¡Que bueno que...!- se quedó boquiabierto con la imagen que veía, una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo estaba ahí parada frente a él, con una capa amarilla para protegerse de la lluvia y sus ojos ensombrecidos por el gorro de la misma.

¿No me vas a dejar pasar?- preguntó molesta de seguir mojándose bajo la lluvia

Ehh... sí- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara... ¡rayos! su deseo más gran era volver a verla y de la única forma que reaccionaba era con un balbuceo. La chica se quitó el gorro sin deshacerse de la capa mojada que goteaba por todos lados, miró a sus alrededores con detenimiento

Se nota que has estado solo por unos cuantos meses, esta casa es un asco... ¿cómo puedes recibir pensionistas con un lugar así?- dijo pasando un dedo la superficie del espejo que estaba en la pared, en el cual miraba el rostro anonadado de Yoh

Anna... ¿qué haces aquí?- biiiiiiiiiiip: mala pregunta

¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada -Porque como me recibiste, me doy cuenta que sí-

No... Digo, sí... digo... creí que era Manta, porque se suponía que iríamos al rio más tarde- dijo evadiendo la mirada de la chica -Pero con esta lluvia...-

La lluvia purifica el ambiente y trae cosas buenas... no deberías culparla por no poder salir a un estúpido paseo que puedes hacer cualquier día- dijo con seriedad, Yoh la miró y sonrió... le agradaba saber que pensaban de la misma forma -Bien... la abuela me pidió que viniera a supervisar tu entrenamiento, está segura de que no lo harás por ti mismo-

Jijiji- n.nU

Ya que dentro de unos años será el torneo, es mejor que comiences desde ahora. Esperaremos el buen tiempo y tendrás que...- Yoh ya no escuchaba los planes de Anna para su nuevo entrenamiento, llegó un momento que la miró a los ojos y se quedó embobado en ellos; tenían un brillo extraño que no podía descifrar

... ¿Me estás escuchando?- exclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Ehh... sí- dijo algo aturdido, Anna le dio la espalda y bajó la vista -¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo prepararte un té si quieres- sonrió

...- se sintió incómodo por el silencio de la chica

Annita... perdón si te molestó mi forma de recibirte, es que fue muy inesperado... es decir, llegué a creer que no te vería en mucho tiempo y aquí estas, sólo han pasado unos...-

Tres meses- completó ella

Sí... jijiji, creí que había sido más- Anna lo miró de reojo: estaba tan sonriente como siempre, ya no podía alargar más la conversación

Yoh...- el aludido la miró atento, la chica se puso frente a él y se sacó la capa que la cubría... Yoh no entendía mucho pero, sin querer, recorrió el cuerpo de su ex-prometida con la vista: tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, ese brillo en los ojos que aún lo tenía intrigado, vestía su vestido negro de costumbre... se sonrojó al notar que sus atributos habían crecido un poco y bajó la vista para contemplar algo que lo sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y subió al rostro de la chica, quien lo evadió sonrojada.

Anna... tú...- dijo mirando hacia abajo y posó su mano en un pequeño bulto sobresaliente del cuerpo de la rubia

Sí... él es la razón por la que volví tan pronto- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Yoh y sonrió -Tres meses de embarazo- los ojos del chico brillaron como nunca y sólo atinó a abrazar a la persona que cargaba a su hijo dentro de su cuerpo.

**FiN**

**o – o – o – o – o**

xDD tan tan... ke fome el final, pero es lo que hay n.ñ

espero ke la intervención de tamao les haya gustado, ya ke llegaron muchos reviews demostrando su odio hacia ella xD. Este es el capitulo mas largo de todo el fic o.oU nunca habia escrito tanto en tan pocos dias xD (2 dias)

gracias por los 33 reviews que me llegaron en tan solo un capitulo! pero esperen que aun hay mas xD esta historia termina aquí, pero no la vida de sus personajes... habrá un pequeño epílogo dedicado a todas las personas que siguieron este fic a través de sus 20 capítulos así que sólo esperen ;D

**REVIEWS!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	21. Epílogo

**"Yoh, quiero tener un hijo"**

**EPILOGO**

.-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó al cerrar la puerta de la entrada, se quitó las sandalias y tiró el maletín de la escuela en algún rincón perdido. No hubo respuesta a su anuncio y supuso que su esposa estaba durmiendo... sí, ESPOSA. Después del anuncio del nuevo Asakura en camino, la boda no se hizo esperar; Kino dijo que sería un deshonor a la familia que naciera un descendiente de forma prematrimonial (algo que enfadó a Yoh ya que, desde el principio, había sido su idea). La ceremonia fue sencilla y rápida, sin mencionar, sorpresiva para los amigos de la pareja (quienes no fueron invitados por petición de Anna, pero Yoh se encargó de celebrar la unión con una pequeña fiesta de vuelta a la colina Funbari n.n).

El embarazo de Anna iba bien encaminado: tenían a Fausto como médico personal para saber tanto la evolución del bebé como la de la rubia por su problema de debilidad en la carga del pequeño. Fausto le aconsejó que no hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo (pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso) y Ren, amablemente, les regaló una gran dotación de leche anual "Para que tú y el mocoso tengan fuertes huesos como yo", como él mismo dijo.

Yoh llegó al segundo piso y entró a la sala

.-¡Anna! ¡Fausto dijo claramente que no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo!- o.ó

.-Estoy embarazada, no inválida- ¬.¬

.-Eso lo sé, pero estás haciendo un movimiento que podría causar...-

.-De acuerdo, doctor Asakura- u.ú -Ahora, si fuera tan amable ¿me podría pasar el estúpido control remoto?- Yoh miró el objeto de deseo de la rubia a unos cuantos centímetros de su mano, caminó hacia él y se lo pasó a la chica

.-¿Crees que debería quedarme en las mañanas a cuidarte?-

.-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero me sentiría muy mal de que te pierdas de un emocionante día en la escuela por estar conmigo- dijo apretando los botones sin despegar la vista del televisor

.-...- T.T -Lo intenté-

.-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí agotando el oxígeno para tu hijo?-

.-Pero quería estar contigo- dijo con carita de perro triste, la chica lo miró y suspiró

.-De acuerdo, pero sólo un poco... tienes que preparar el almuerzo-

.-Siiii- -.- el shaman desvió la vista hasta el hinchado vientre de su acompañante, ya tenía unos 8 meses de embarazo y parecía a punto de estallar, su mirada se enterneció al ver que la mano de Anna se posaba sobre su vientre -¿Se movió?-

.-Me pateó-

.-Ahh- n.nU -Debe ser lindo sentir a alguien dentro de ti-

.-¿Bromeas? Además de patear, se mueve demasiado, no me deja dormir, ya tengo contracciones, me duele la espalda y el peso no lo soporto- u.ú

.-...- o.o

.-Pero a pesar de eso...- sonrió mirando y acariciando su vientre -Es lo mejor que me ha pasado- Yoh sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla

.-Les prepararé una deliciosa comida- dijo con entusiasmo, Anna cerró los ojos y sonrió, el chico ya hace mucho que se refería a ella de forma plural

**o – o – o – o – o**

Anna leía una revista mientras comía su nuevo descubrimiento culinario: bananas fritas cubiertas en mantequilla. Yoh estaba a cargo del control remoto con cara de aburrimiento, no había nada interesante en la televisión.

.-Annita, hagamos algo divertido- n.n

.-¿Con este estómago gigante? Olvídalo, tendrás que esperar a que nazca-

.-No me refería a sexo- .-.U

.-¿A qué entonces?-

.-Mmm... No sé... ¿conversar?-

.-Ohh, que divertido- u.ú

.-Veamos... ¿qué crees que será?-

.-Ser humano-

.-...- ¬.¬ -¿Qué sexo?-

.-Ya te dije que no- u.ú

.-¡No! me refiero si será niño o niña-

.-Niño-

.-¿Por qué tan segura?- o.o

.-No lo sé- dijo dejando a un lado su revista -Lo presiento-

.-Ohh- o.o

.-Tal vez porque es muy enérgico, no parece hijo tuyo... ¿tú que crees?- preguntó y miró a Yoh, pero no lo encontró y se volteó para buscarlo: estaba en una esquina, con un aura obscura alrededor -No quise decir que no fuera hijo tuyo- ¬.¬

.-...- Y.Y

.-Vamos ¿de quién crees que es? ¿De una sacerdotisa de la Montaña Osore?- u.ú

.-Buen punto- o.o dijo regresando a donde estaba sentado -Aunque en estos tiempos... nadie sabe- dijo con una mano en su mentón

.-¡YOH ASAKURA!- o.ó

.-Era sólo una broma, Annita- n.ñU -Volviendo a lo del bebé ¿Cómo lo llamarías?-

.-No he pensado en eso-

.-Si fuera niña, me gustaría llamarle Hana- n0n

.-¿Y si es niño?-

.-Mmm... Hana- n.n

.-...- ¬.¬U

.-Jijiji, le va a los dos-

.-...- -.-U -Y ¿por qué "Hana"?-

.-La unión de nuestros nombres- dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento y le mostró a la chica un papel con signos japoneses que comprobaban sus dichos -¿Ves?-

.-"Hana"... no está tan mal- dijo analizando el papel, Yoh sonrió y se dirigió a la barriguita de la chica

.-¿Escuchaste? ¡Tu nombre será Hana!- dijo emocionado

.-Hana Asakura- repitió la rubia y sonrió -Suena bastante bien-

**o – o – o – o – o**

La chica se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, era un día frío por lo que iba debidamente abrigada con abrigo marrón y un gorro rojo sobre su usual vestido negro. Su barriga sobresalía notablemente comparada con su delgadez, razón por la que la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba extrañada y a veces con compasión por su embarazo prematuro sumado al hecho que se veía solitaria, ¡tal vez que desgraciado le había hecho eso para luego abandonarla!

.-¡Listo!- dijo el "desgraciado" saliendo de una tienda de chocolates con dos paletas en las manos -Toma- sonrió entregándole una de ellas

.-¿Y la otra?-

.-Ehh... para mí- n.nU -También se me antojó comer una, jijiji-

.-Se supone que yo soy la que tiene antojos- ¬.¬

.-Bueeeno... sólo me dieron ganas- dijo tomándole la mano y comenzando a caminar -Sigamos viéndole ropa a Hana-

.-Es difícil si no sabemos si es niña o niño... de eso depende el color de la ropa-

.-Dijiste que sería niño ¿no? compremos cosas celestes-

.-¿Y si termina siendo niña?-

.-Pues... no les sacamos las etiquetas y las cambiamos por cosas rosadas, jijiji-

.-...- ¬.¬U

.-Pero no creo que sea necesario, has estado con él más de 8 meses así que debes conocerlo bien como para decir si será niño o niña-

.-Eres un tonto-

.-¿Por qué?- :S Anna lo miró y sonrió tiernamente

.-Porque sí- dijo y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios por unos segundos, Yoh no reaccionó y parpadeó un par de veces, a la chica no le agradaban las muestras de afecto en público

.-Y ¿eso? ¿A qué se debió?- o.o

.-Porque quise- dijo volteándose, Yoh sonrió y la acercó hacia él

.-Yo también quiero- dijo para juntar sus labios, la chica lo abrazó por el cuello mientras Yoh con una mano la sostenía por la espalda y la otra acariciaba su vientre con ternura. El beso lo profundizaron y se dejaron llevar por el momento sin importar donde estaban; la gente pasaba a su lado mirando con ternura la escena de los jóvenes enamorados que, incluso, ya esperaban un bebé... ése era un ejemplo de amor verdadero. Rompieron el beso sonriéndose mutuamente

.-Entonces... ¿celeste?-

.-Sí, celeste- respondió la chica caminando de la mano con su esposo

**o – o – o – o – o**

Unas semanas después, se escuchaban fuertes gritos en la pensión. Gritos mezclados con profundos jadeos que provenían de la habitación de la pareja

.-No grites así, Anna- dijo un sonrojado Yoh viendo como su esposa se estremecía

.-¡Deja de pensar en... AHH! Llama a Fausto ¡rápido! Ya viene-

.-¿Viene? ¿Quien viene?- o.o

.-¡TU HIJO, IDIOTA!-

.-¡¿QUÉ! ¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?- decía aturdido

.-¡Muévete!- ordenó la rubia e Yoh obedeció queriendo salir del lugar, claro que golpeándose contra la pared en el nerviosismo de la situación. Corrió escaleras abajo, tropezándose con todo lo que había a su paso y tomó el teléfono

.-¿Aló? ¡Fausto, ven rápido! Anna ya...-

.-¿Yoh?-

.-¿Manta?- o.o -¿Qué haces en la casa de Fausto?-

.-Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? llamaste a mi casa-

.-¿Ah si? jeje, lo siento, es que estoy nervioso porque... ¡DEBO LLAMAR A FAUSTO!- colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar un número

.-¿Sí?-

.-¡Fausto! ¡Anna está a punto de tener al bebé!-

.-Voy de inmediato- dijo tranquilamente -Por ahora, tranquilízala, ponle paños con agua caliente...-

.-Sssssssi- decía temblando

.-Y tú tómate un calmante, adiós- n.n

Yoh colgó (o intentó hacerlo, porque el auricular quedó en cualquier parte menos en su lugar) y corrió hacia la cocina para calentar agua para su Annita; en el trabajo se quemó, se le cayó el agua y resbaló en el piso. Al fin llegó al segundo piso con paños y un recipiente.

.-Fausto ya viene en camino y dijo que te mantuvieras tranquila... yo estoy aquí, no hay que desesperarse, ¡todo saldrá bien!- n0n

.-...- Anna alzó una ceja mientras respiraba profundamente de forma pausada -El que debería tranquilizarse aquí eres tú- ¬.¬U

.-¿Yo? Estoy totalmente tranquilo-

.-Entonces deja en paz a ese pobre paño que lo vas a hacer trizas- dijo mirando como el chico retorcía fuertemente al mencionado objeto. Yoh lo miró y rió de forma nerviosa; lo sumergió en el recipiente con agua, lo estrujó un poco y lo puso en la frente de su esposa. Anna tomó la mano de Yoh y la entrelazó con la suya, cerró los ojos y sonrió

.-Eres un mentiroso, estás temblando-

.-Jijiji, no puedo evitarlo... pensar que en unos momentos más podré tener a nuestro hijo en mis brazos me emociona mucho- dijo mirando la barriga de la chica con un brillo en sus ojos, Anna abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura, pero una nueva contracción interrumpió el momento haciéndola estremecerse de dolor.

.-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico preocupado sin soltar la mano de su esposa, y aún más por el hecho de que ella le dio un fuerte apretón; Anna negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de dolor, Yoh le sacó el paño de su frente y lo sumergió nuevamente en la fuente para volver a colocárselo. Le dolía ver sufrir a la persona que amaba sin poder hacer nada, rodeó la mano de Anna con las suyas y la besó

.-Todo saldrá bien- dijo en voz baja, la chica acercó su mano libre a las de su esposo y las juntó.

.-Permiso... la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta- dijo Fausto sonriente con Eliza tomada a su brazo, Yoh levantó la mirada y sonrió -Me parece que llegamos a tiempo- Eliza se soltó del brazo de su esposo y caminaron hasta el futón en el cual Anna estaba.

.-Gracias... por venir- dijo Yoh alegre por la llegada del médico

.-No tienes de qué agradecer- sonrió Fausto -¿Te quedarás a ver?- Yoh asintió con seguridad, el rubio sonrió y miró a la chica -Bien, por la edad y el problema de Anna sugiero que el parto sea cesárea-

.-¿Cómo?- preguntó el Asakura confundido

.-Eso quiere decir que abriré su estómago para sacar al bebé- n.n

.-¡¿Qué!- O-o! -¿Eso no debería hacerse es un hospital o algo así?- :S

.-No hay tiempo para llevarla al consultorio, además...- le sonrió -Soy un profesional-

.-Bueno, si no hay más remedio... esperaré afuera- dijo soltando las manos de Anna y levantándose

.-¿No te ibas a quedar?- dijo, pero fue muy tarde... Yoh ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. El chico se sentó en el piso suspirando: quería ver el nacimiento de su hijo, pero dudaba que fuera agradable ver a Anna con el estómago abierto... no tenía más remedio, sólo le quedaba esperar.

**o – o – o – o – o**

Había pasado un poco más de una hora y el shaman había sido derrotado por el sueño. En ese momento, un ruido poco usual para él lo despertó. Abrió la puerta de la habitación rápidamente y lo vio... descubrió a la criatura que emitía esos sonidos: el llanto de un bebé. Su rostro no podía mostrar más felicidad. Eliza lo tenía en sus brazos y se lo ofreció, Yoh avanzó hasta ella y tomó al pequeño con cuidado.

.-Te felicito, Yoh... eres padre de un lindo niño- dijo Fausto sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla, el inexperto padre se enternecía por como el bebé movía sus pequeñitos brazos y, al mismo tiempo, dejaba de llorar: se sentía cómodo y seguro en los brazos que lo sostenían. Yoh fijó su mirada en Anna y se preocupó al verla inconsciente

.-Descuida, está dormida por la anestesia... en unos minutos más se termina el efecto, pero puede que duerma más por el esfuerzo que hizo antes del parto- explicó Fausto guardando sus implementos, Yoh sonrió

.-Gracias nuevamente, por todo lo que has hecho-

.-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer... yo les debo mucho a ustedes, esto es una forma de agradecérselos- dijo sonriente y tomó a su esposa -Cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarme- luego se retiró de la habitación, dejando solos a la durmiente madre, al feliz padre y al recién nacido.

**o – o – o – o – o**

.-Shh... mamá está durmiendo, dime que quieres...- Anna comenzaba a abrir los ojos, aún se sentía algo mareada y bastante extraña, le hacía falta algo; se tocó el vientre y notó que no tenía aquella barrigota de la mañana, por un momento se asustó, pero escuchó la voz de su esposo mezclada con el llanto de un bebé. Reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho y miró hacia el lado, Yoh estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y le daba la espalda mientras parecía hablar sólo.

.-Yoh...- murmuró, el aludido giró la cabeza hasta verla y le sonrió. Se volteó para quedar frente a ella y le ofreció el bulto de mantas que sostenía, la chica no salía de la impresión y lo tomó con inseguridad. Miró al bebé... su hijo, su pequeño Hana; lo abrazó protectora mente cerrando los ojos

.-Annita... ¿estás llorando?- preguntó Yoh al ver correr una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla

.-¿Cómo crees? ¿Por qué lloraría?- respondió corriendo el rostro, pero el chico le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo

.-Tal vez... ¿Porque estás feliz?- dijo sonriente y secó el camino de la lágrima que había caído, Anna sonrió y miró a Hana, quien comenzaba a hacer pucheros -Creo que tiene hambre-

.-Tendré que averiguarlo- dijo la inexperta madre -Date la vuelta-

.-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?-

.-Porque sí- dijo comenzando a quitarse la parte superior de la yukata, Yoh obedeció y le dio la espalda. Anna acomodó a Hana cerca de su pecho y acercó su pequeña boquita al pezón, el bebé comenzó a succionar su tan deseado alimento. La joven madre sonrió con ternura, hace menos de un año pensó que ese momento jamás llegaría, pero ahí estaba: amamantando a su hijo, fruto de tantos problemas, enredos y, sobre todo, el amor entre Yoh y ella.

.-Annaaaaa, ¿ya puedo voltear? ¡Quiero verte dándole de comer a Hana!- la chica suspiró y sonrió

.-De acuerdo, puedes ver- Yoh sonrió triunfante y se volteó con cámara de video en mano, filmando con entusiasmo cada movimiento de su nueva familia

.-¡¿Qué crees que haces!- exclamó Anna sonrojada -¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?-

.-Se la pedí prestada a Manta, jijiji... ahora ¡sonríe!- n0n

.-¿Cómo quieres que sonría si me estás filmando semidesnuda?- ¬))¬

.-Vamos, Annita... si sólo lo veremos nosotros tres-

**-Vista desde la Cámara-**

_.-¡Aquí estamos en el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo, Hana Asakura!- se escuchaba desde fuera de la toma_

_.-¿Por qué haces esa presentación si sólo lo veremos nosotros?- o.ó_

_.-Ehm... por si se nos olvida... ¿ya ves? arruinaste la presentación-_

_.-...- u.ú_

_.-De nuevo... ¡Hoy: beeep de beeep del año 2001 ha nacido Hana Asakura; el lindo, tierno y pequeño descendiente Asakura!-_

_.-¿Qué fue ese "bip" de la cosa esa?-_

_.-Mmm... No sé, debe tener alguna falla- la imagen dio vueltas y mostró el rostro de Yoh pareciendo buscar la supuesta falla de la cámara -¡Creo que sé cual es el problema, si aprieto este botón...!- la toma se fue a negro._

_Después de unos segundos en blanco, comenzó a verse la habitación de la joven pareja; ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna alumbraba bien el lugar y se veía perfectamente. Algo no dejaba ver la escena con claridad, se movió y salió del medio, mostrando al Hana acostado en un pequeño futón mientras Anna acariciaba su cabecita, se inclinó y besó al bebé. Se recostó en el futón en el que estaba e Yoh se metió en el mismo, acomodándose y abrazándola por la espalda._

_.-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Yoh acariciando el cabello de su esposa_

_.-Como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima-_

_.-Jijiji... a parte de eso-_

_.-Bien… feliz… La verdad, es que creí que este momento nunca llegaría- el chico sonrió y besó su frente_

_.-Pero llegó-_

_.-Sí... gracias-_

_.-¿Por qué me agradeces? Me has hecho el chico más feliz de tooooooooodo el mundo- n0n_

_.-Je... tonto- dijo volteándose y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero al parecer Yoh quería más y no se separó de ella, al igual que sus manos comenzaron a tener un extraño comportamiento, Anna rompió el beso -¿Qué crees que haces?- o.ó_

_.-Vamos Annita, me dijiste que lo haríamos después del parto- n.ñ_

_.-Primero, tengo una gran cicatriz en el estómago que está recién cerrando. Segundo, Hana está a centímetros de nosotros. Y tercero, debemos esperar un mínimo de 40 días después del nacimiento.-_

_.-¡¿40 días!-_

_.-Además debemos ver cómo nos cuidaremos para que no quede embarazada tan pronto, la abuela dijo que debíamos enfocarnos en criar y entrenar a Hana por lo que no podemos tener más hijos aún-_

_.-Bueno, ya entendí- u.u -Pero unos besitos no hacen daño a nadie- n.ñ_

_.-¡Yoh!- el chico besaba el cuello de Anna, mientras ésta intentaba resistirse, luego se posó sobre ella sin dejar su trabajo y la chica comenzaba a soltar pequeñas risitas. Yoh se dirigió a la boca de su esposa y la besó profundamente, mientras que ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello disfrutando el contacto. De pronto, se observó que la chica miró hacia el lente de la cámara de reojo y empujó al shaman rompiendo el beso violentamente_

_.-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido_

_.-Esa cosa está encendida- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la cámara_

_.-¿Qué cosa?-_

_.-¡La cámara! ¡Está encendida, idiota! Esa lucecita está parpadeando-_

_.-¡Ay, descuida! Te dije que la cinta no la verá nadie más- dijo levantándose y se acercó al objeto, luego la imagen se fue a negro nuevamente._

**-Vista desde fuera-**

.-...- O-O

**o – o – o – o – o**

.-¿Le devolviste la maquinita esa a Manta?- preguntó Anna con Hana en brazos intentando hacerlo dormir

.-Sip-

.-Y sacaste la cinta, ¿verdad?-

.-...-

.-¿Yoh?- o.ó

.-Lo olvidé- :s

**FiN**

**o – o – o – o – o**

xDU oook... les gustó el epílogo? x3 salió Hana! pokito, pero salió (es que no se cómo hacer que tenga más participación un bebé que apenas se mueve n.nU)

Al fin terminé este fic! es el primer fic que termino con dignidad xD y muy exitoso en cuanto a reviews, sumándole a la cantidad actual el promedio de reviews por capítulo estaría por sobrepasar los 400 o muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esto, especialmente a mi beta-oficial: mi sis Hikaru n0n y tb a mi sis sayuri por el apoyo que me dio n.n!

También a todos quienes me dejaron reviews! muchisisisisisimas gracias! ahora espero poder seguir mis otros fics n.n y espero que les guste tanto como esta. Un gran saludo tb a todos los que tienen algun fic mio o a mi como autora entre sus favoritos, es un gran honor y me sube mucho el autoestima! xD

Weno... sin saber que más decir, me despido n-n

Hasta Luego!

yohXanna rulz! hanita rulz!

visiten mi comunidad de msn dedicada a Hana n0n

aioooooooooooz!

VVV

VV

V


	22. Comentario de la Autora

Sorry, no es un nuevo capítulo :P

Sólo quería decirle a todos los que siguen esta historia, todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y más a los que se han dado el ánimo de dejar un review a pesar de estos... mmm... 5 años? (Wow, hace mucho)... MUCHAS GRACIAS! de verdad, me sorprende que aún me lleguen reviews de este fic y me alegra mucho saber que a tantos le ha gustado.

Quise subir este "capitulo" porque últimamente recibia reviews con comentarios tipo "no creo que leas esto aún, pero…" y nooo… los leo todos! A veces me dan ganas de responder algunos específicos pero normalmente son los que no vienen "firmados", jaja… asi que preferí subir esto para decirle a todo el mundo lo agradecida que estoy.

De verdad, muchas pero muchas pero muchisisisimas gracias.

Atte. Sei :)

PD: si a alguien le interesa comunicarse conmigo, en mi profile está mi Twitter… prometo responder todo :D


End file.
